Azúcar Amargo
by MyErotic
Summary: Los herederos de las dos más importantes familias del país están destinados a ser rivales en los negocios, sin embargo un día ambas cabezas de familia deciden que ellos deben unirse en un proyecto, pero este no es lo que parece, haciéndolos caer en una trampa peor que la del mundo financiero: las redes del amor. Fanfic de TVXQ/JYJ y SS501 Pareja principal KimHyunJoong x KimJaejoong
1. La fiesta

**Capítulo 1. La fiesta**

En el mundo de los negocios siempre gana el que lleva la delantera, quien logra innovar y llevar el status de la respectiva empresa hasta lo más alto, ese era el caso de las dos empresas más importantes del país, las que siempre ganaban y no tenían un igual, salvo entre ellas mismas, un oligopolio inmenso que nadie se atrevería a negar

Las dos familias Kim eran enemigas desde siempre, y los dos herederos de la fortuna de las respectivas castas no tendrían que ser ajenos a esta triste pero real situación, sin embargo lo eran, porque de forma secreta y sin que nadie lo supiera, ellos eran amantes

Kim Jaejoong y Kim Hyun Joong se conocieron en una fiesta de máscaras, una exclusiva reunión organizada por uno de los magnates más acaudalados de la ciudad, dicha festividad se llevó a cabo en secreto, pues era bien sabido por los recurrentes asistentes de cada año, que aquellas siempre terminaban en orgías desenfrenadas, sin que nadie pudiera ver el rostro de los demás, las invitaciones de hecho siempre eran individuales

Haciendo un poco de historia…

Aquella noche Jaejoong llegó vistiendo elegantemente y con buen gusto, como era su costumbre, en tanto del rostro, se ocupó una sofisticada máscara comprada directamente desde Venecia, durante uno de los famosos carnavales. Con paso grácil y apuesto, caminó por el recinto, observando a las mujeres y hombres que circulaban ataviados de sus mejores prendas, pero nadie llamó su atención

Estuvo aburrido durante casi una hora y decidió mejor marcharse, así que caminó rumbo a la salida, fue entonces cuando lo vio, cerca de uno de los pilares, un joven que lucía tan aburrido como él, con la espalda apoyada en la estructura, sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto, vestía también muy elegante y fino, de máscara tenía un simple antifaz que no dejaba a la imaginación un rostro apuesto

—Que pieza de hombre —sonrió con gusto y caminó hacia él, pasándole por enfrente, queriendo hacerse notar, el otro sujeto lo miró de reojo y pretendió no estar interesado

Jaejoong sonrió, le gustaban los difíciles porque eran los primeros que terminaban gimiendo su nombre. Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un pañuelo de tela e hizo como si secara el sudor de su cuello, luego lo dejó caer al suelo como si no mirara nada alrededor y se marchó

El apuesto muchacho miró el pañuelo en el piso y esperó a que se marchara el chico misterioso, entonces se acercó a él, lo levantó del suelo y percibió su aroma, exquisito como ninguno, una fragancia seguramente muy costoso, mezclada con el olor de su piel. Sonrió amplio

…

—Vamos, baila conmigo —dijo un hombre un poco mayor, acercándose a Jaejoong, tratando de jalarlo hacia él mientras el otro hacía un poco de fuerza

—Suéltame, me das asco —vociferó enojado, arrebatando su brazo pero de nuevo fue sujetado por el otro tipo— Te dije que…

—A un lado —habló una tercera voz, Jaejoong volteó y vio al tipo de tiempo atrás, agarrando por el hombro al hombre que estaba molestando, luego lo empujó tan fuerte que casi lo tira al suelo— No lo toques si él no te lo permite —sentenció

—Pero ¿Quién eres tú? Maldito —se acercó de nuevo y el sujeto recién llegado intentó golpearlo pero Jaejoong lo detuvo, sujetándole el brazo

—No hagamos una escena, mejor vámonos —propuso al ver las miradas que comenzaban a girarse hacia ellos, luego lo jaló con fuerza y echó a correr

El hombre molesto no los siguió mientras que el otro se dejó guiar hasta los enormes jardines de aquella hermosa mansión, caminaron hasta estar cerca de la alberca, dentro de esta dos mujeres se besaban y tocaban, desnudas por completo salvo los antifaces, ellos miraron sin interés y ellas no les prestaron el mínimo de atención

—Gracias, fuiste muy gentil —dijo Jaejoong entre jadeos, tratando de normalizar su respiración, el otro chico asintió, sin hablar— Que fresco aire

Sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en el pasto seco, con miras hacia la alberca, miró hacia arriba y sin hablar invitó al otro a acompañarlo, él aceptó y justo a su lado se puso

—Creo que esto te pertenece —sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta el pañuelo, Jaejoong lo agarró

—Te lo agradezco —guardó la tela en su vestimenta

—Tu perfume huele muy bien ¿dónde lo compraste?

—Es Francés —respondió orgulloso— Mi padre lo eligió para mí

—Debes entonces ser un consentido —burló un poco, pero a Jaejoong eso no le pareció, sin embargo no dijo nada, comenzó a arrancar un poco de zacate y aventándolo no muy lejos

—Míralas, follando como si no estuviéramos aquí —dijo Jaejoong mientras miraba a la pareja de chicas, una había salido del agua y la otra descaradamente le comía la entrepierna, ellos solo podían ver la espalda de una de ellas y su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás

—Es tu primera vez en este tipo de fiesta ¿verdad? —preguntó sonriendo con malicia, Jaejoong volteó y lo observó con interés— O tal vez nunca te has quedado al plato fuerte

—No entiendo de qué me estás hablando —comentó sorprendido

El otro sujeto miró su costoso reloj y sonrió de nuevo

—En unos minutos comenzará, volvamos adentro —se puso de pie y ofreció su mano, Jaejoong la aceptó y se puso de pie

Quedaron muy de cerca, Jaejoong miró sus ojos a través del antifaz, la mirada de aquel desconocido lo hipnotizó, tuvo deseos de besarlo

Regresaron a paso lento hacia el interior de la mansión, en la primera salita, la pegada al balcón por donde entraron no había nadie, pero pasaron a la siguiente y los ojos de Jaejoong se abrieron amplio por la sorpresa

Hombres y mujeres por igual compartían besos y caricias, aquello comenzaba, así que algunas prendas empezaron a ser despojadas de los cuerpos, hombres con mujeres, parejas de hombres y de mujeres, tríos bisexuales, orgías mixtas, de todo comenzó, Jaejoong tragó saliva

—Pero ¿Qué diablos?

Por la espalda sintió un par de manos acariciarle, avanzando hacia su pecho, él miró al frente y vio diez uñas pintadas de rojo, pero él era Gay, no estaba interesado, así que las apartó y se giró hacia atrás, una mujer desnuda salvo el antifaz, intentaba tocarlo, sonriendo con malicia, estaba bebida y eso a Jaejoong le dio aún más asco

—Oye linda, vete para allá —dijo el otro sujeto, agarrándola con sutileza del brazo la aventó hacia la sala, así la mujer buscó a quien más tocar, sin importarle los otros dos

—Mejor me voy —Jaejoong avanzó un paso, pero el otro sujeto lo agarró del brazo— ¿Qué quieres? —miró sorprendido

—Arriba hay habitaciones, no a todos les gusta participar en orgías —informó con una amplia sonrisa, Jaejoong tragó saliva— ¿Vamos?

—No lo sé —dudó, mirando hacia el suelo, pero el otro se acercó más y le agarró la barbilla, levantándole la cara, se miraron a los ojos

—Tiraste ese pañuelo a propósito, no te creo si me dices que solo buscabas charlar

—Es verdad pero

Antes que terminara de hablar, el desconocido se acercó el espacio que los separaba y lo tomó por la cintura, dándole un beso en la boca, desprevenido, pero no lo obligó a seguirlo, separó su rostro y buscó la mirada de Jaejoong

—Vamos, vamos —dijo con insistencia, ese beso lo convenció

Subieron a la segunda planta y entraron en una habitación disponible, las que estaban ocupadas tenían un letrero por fuera que decía "No molestar", el desconocido cambió el letrero para colocar el indicado y que nadie quisiera entrar, luego cerró la puerta

Jaejoong miró una amplia habitación, pero con pocos muebles, un ropero, una cómoda con espejo y un banquito, por último una cama y al fondo un baño, parecía Hotel, seguro había baños en cada habitación, eso pensó él

—Tu olor, se quedó impregnado en mí—susurró el desconocido en su oreja, por detrás, logrando hacerlo estremecer, Jaejoong sonrió, sintiendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros

—Tómate —suplicó jadeante

El sujeto no esperó una segunda petición, agarró la chaqueta por los hombros y la deslizó hasta sacarla, lentamente, aventándola hacia el suelo, olió de nuevo la piel de la nuca contraria y luego lamió un poco, ocasionando escalofríos en Jaejoong. Con ambas manos desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa, sacó la parte que se ocultaba bajo el pantalón y la deslizó hacia afuera, teniendo toda su parte de arriba descubierta

Con los dos brazos lo rodeo, usando su boca para repartir besos en diversas áreas de su cuello, hombros, nuca, deslizando hacia la oreja, mordió su lóbulo, haciendo que jadee, mientras sus manos avanzaron hacia el abdomen, luego volvieron a subir, tocándole el pecho lento, poco a poco, pasando la punta de los dedos por la piel, hasta llegar a sus pezones

Sujetó cada tetilla con dos dedos de cada mano y comenzó a masajear con suavidad, ocasionando los leves jadeos, mientras su boca volvió a besar el cuello, poco a poco apretó los botones entre sus dedos y después dio pequeños jalones, mordisqueando el cuello de Jaejoong

—Detente —susurró tembloroso, aquello era tan excitante que no sabía como reaccionar, el otro obedeció pero apenas liberó sus pezones de entre los dedos, los extrañó

La mano derecha del desconocido bajó hasta su entrepierna y palpó la dureza, sonrió al haberlo conseguido tan pronto, así que lo agarró de los hombros y lo volteó para tenerlo enfrente

—Perdóname, calmaré un poco tu dolor —dijo con voz bajita, Jaejoong no entendió a que se refería hasta que se agachó, esta vez comenzando a lamerle las tetillas, mientras con la mano izquierda tocaba su pene erecto, por encima de la ropa

—Se siente increíble —gimió gustoso, su amplia sonrisa no lo dejaba mentir

El desconocido, emocionado por oír aquellos jadeos, comenzó a succionar la tetilla derecha, mientras la izquierda la atendía con los dedos, apretando más duro que antes. Jaejoong se arqueó hacia atrás y exclamó un gemido de placer, el otro culminó usando suavemente sus dientes, jalándola con estos, dejándola un poco más irritada que la otra

El pantalón de Jaejoong ya estaba mojado, se asomaban un par de gotas

—No queremos que se arruine tan buen traje —dijo el otro tipo, usando su índice tocó la punta del miembro ajeno, al quitarla Jaejoong jadeó

Jaejoong se quitó los zapatos ayudándose de sus propios pies, mientras el otro le desabrochaba el pantalón, dejó caer la prenda y miró el miembro clamando por salir de aquella molesta ropa interior, pero el desconocido solo quitó el pantalón, dejando esa prenda

Miró hacia abajo cuando el otro se hincó ante él, le agarró las caderas y sacó la lengua, acercándose al miembro, pero lo lamió por encima de la tela, aún así se sintió muy bien, por lo que gimió despacito, metió las manos por debajo de las piernas y le sujetó los testículos, acariciándolos entre sus dedos, mientras su boca continuó lamiendo el pene erecto y goteante, por encima de la ropa interior

Aquello se sentía tan bien que apenas notó que no le estaba tocando sobre la piel directamente, Jaejoong bajó su mano derecha y acarició los cabellos ajenos, el desconocido solo duró unos segundos así, luego apartó la prenda hasta dejar al otro completamente desnudo

Agarró su pene con la mano derecha para acariciarlo y la boca se dirigió a los genitales, lamiéndolos, con la izquierda jaló uno y lo metió a su boca, succionó sin delicadeza, Jaejoong gimió fuerte, apretando después los labios, el desconocido repitió la acción con su otro testículo, luego lamió desde ahí, pasando por el tronco del pene y hasta llegar a la punta, ahí usó su lengua con movimientos de atrás hacia delante, luego circulares

Jaejoong cerró los ojos cuando su miembro entró en la boca de aquel sujeto, tan experto, tan misterioso, pero no lo hizo terminar, el otro lo sacó a tiempo, después se puso de pie

—No pares —suplicó jadeante, su entrepierna comenzaba a doler

Pero el desconocido no respondió, lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo besó apasionadamente, Jaejoong correspondió, se exploraron las bocas con la lengua, sin pudor, mientras avanzaban hacia la cama, ahí el sujeto lo empujó, Jaejoong cayó sentado, mirándolo con deseo

Subió hasta el centro de la cama y el otro tras él, con toda su ropa puesta

—Desnúdate —ordenó imperante, relamiéndose los labios

La ordenanza fue ignorada, el otro solo sonrió, a diferencia de Jaejoong él si traía corbata y se la desamarró, la estiró a los lados, mirándolo fijo, se acercó un poco y Jaejoong se hizo hacia atrás, sin comprender

—No voy a lastimarte, lo prometo. Voltéate —ordenó esta vez él, Jaejoong tragó saliva pero algo le decía que podía confiar, así que le dio la espalda

Sintió el cuerpo ajeno atrás de él y vio por delante la corbata, bajando directo a su boca, el desconocido la amarró atrás de su cabeza, atravesándole la boca, pero no le impedía hablar

Las manos del otro le acariciaron la espalda y lo empujó hacia delante, así Jaejoong se puso en cuatro, esperando ser penetrado, pero no fue tan rápido, el tipo comenzó por acariciarle el ano con dos dedos, usando el pulgar, luego el índice. La sensación fue satisfactoria, pero lo que vino fue mejor, sintió la húmeda lengua alrededor de su aro, saboreando, luego sintió que le separaba con sus dos índices y le introdujo la lengua, como si lo penetrara

El placer que sintió fue indescriptible, el desconocido lamió un par de veces más hasta que se detuvo por completo

—No pares —suplicó de nuevo

—Viene lo mejor —respondió sonriendo con malicia, desabrochó su pantalón y sacó el pene por el agujero de la ropa interior, estaba tan duro y goteando que temió correrse muy pronto

Sacó de su billetera un condón y de lo colocó, masajeó las nalgas de Jaejoong usando sus dos manos, relajándolo, luego sin previo aviso dejó caer un par de hilos de saliva sobre él y lo penetró de un solo movimiento, Jaejoong gritó un poco, apretando las sábanas con sus dos manos

El desconocido sonrió, se agarró de las caderas de Jaejoong y comenzó con los vaivenes, lento al inicio, pero pronto comenzó a acelerar, llegando también hasta el fondo, golpeteando la piel de las nalgas de Jaejoong, este gemía cual perra en celo, disfrutando de la mejor penetración de toda su vida, después los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rudos

— ¿Te gusta? Dime que te gusta —ordenó al tiempo que le daba una fuerte nalgada, Jaejoong asintió, pero los gemidos le impedían hablar— No te escucho —dijo adrede, había visto la afirmación del otro

—Me gusta, sigue —respondió como pudo, delirando de placer, mientras el otro lo penetraba cada vez más fuerte, dándole nalgadas con su mano derecha, la izquierda la usaba para agarrarse de su cadera

Los dos estaban sintiendo el placer como nunca antes. En su delirio, el desconocido agarró con la mano izquierda el nudo de atrás de la corbata y jaló, como si cabalgara un caballo, penetrando con más fuerza, logrando que Jaejoong mordiera la parte de tela dentro de su boca

El otro se agachó hasta pegar un poco su pecho a la espalda de Jaejoong y con la mano derecha le agarró el pene, comenzándolo a masturbar. Las penetraciones junto con los jalones a su pene llevaron a Jaejoong a la gloria, estaba a punto del orgasmo, ese sujeto llegaba con su pene hasta su próstata, nunca le había sucedido

El orgasmo anal llegó junto con su eyaculación, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y sintió un indescriptible placer, nunca en su vida se lo habían hecho así, ese desconocido se lo había follado como nadie, no quería que su pene saliera de él, pero lo sintió punzante cuando se le contraía el ano durante el orgasmo, por lo que supuso el otro también eyaculó

Gimieron al mismo tiempo cuando terminaron, el desconocido tardó un poco en salirse y lo hizo lentamente a propósito, Jaejoong jadeaba y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, sudando, envuelto en un éxtasis sin igual, sonrió divertido y cerró los ojos

—Perdón, no quise ser tan duro —dijo mientras le quitaba el nudo de la corbata y alejaba ese pedazo de tela de él. Quitó el condón de su pene y fue al baño para tirarlo y limpiarse, salió de ahí con el pene ya guardado y la ropa acomodada por completo, solo le faltaba volverse a poner la corbata

Para su sorpresa vio a Jaejoong completamente dormido, pero sonriendo, notó que estaba agotado pero también satisfecho y eso le gustó. Se acercó hasta la cama y le besó la mejilla mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda, luego se apartó

—Podría ver su rostro —pensó mirando la máscara que solo dejaba ver su boca y parte de la barbilla— No, es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver, no puedo tener un amante hombre —pensó con tristeza y se alejó a la puerta

Antes de salir miró la chaqueta en el piso, se acercó a ella y extrajo de ahí el pañuelo, volvió a oler la fragancia y sonrió, mejor lo guardó en su pantalón y por fin salió de ahí, dejando al hermoso Jaejoong descansar en paz.

…

Despertó a la mañana siguiente y miró el reloj de su celular, ya se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar, así que dio un brincó fuera de la cama y se metió a bañar, bajó a desayunar cuando terminó, ahí estaban sus padres esperándolo y comieron la familia junta, él era hijo único

—Anoche llegaste muy tarde hijo —comentó la señora tras acabar un bocado de manzana

—Sí, la fiesta acabó un poco tarde —respondió como si nada

—Hoy quiero que vengas conmigo a una reunión —anunció el hombre que era su padre

—Supongo es importante

—Demasiado, nos reuniremos con la otra familia Kim para un negocio en común y quiero que conozcas al heredero de las empresas —explicó un poco, sorprendiendo a su hijo con eso

—Eso suena aburrido

—No quiero excusas y más vale que te apures —respondió el hombre enojado, limpió la comisura de sus labios con un paño de tela y lo aventó sobre la mesa, marchándose de ahí

—Mi vida, te he dicho que no hagas enojar a tu padre

—Está bien, lo siento —dijo muy sin ganas— Será mejor que me apure —deprisa agarró un par de pedazos de fruta y los comió, dio un trago a su taza de café y se puso de pie

—Pero ¿no vas a terminar de desayunar?

—No quiero hacer enojar a la bestia —dijo con sarcasmo y la mujer sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Cenamos juntos ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —sonrió feliz, su hijo se comenzó a alejar— Hyun Joong —llamó la mujer desde la mesa y él volteó— Te amo

—Yo también mamá —contento le lanzó un beso y se marchó para acompañar a su papá

…

Inquieto y más que nada aburrido, Jaejoong se paseó de un lado para otro, odiaba las juntas de trabajo, él solo quería divertirse, pero su padre insistía en que algún día todo ese imperio sería suyo y que debía involucrarse más en los negocios

—Espero termine pronto esta junto —dijo de mala gana

—Hijo, ponte en paz, y quiero que te comportes, esta junta es muy importante —regañó molesto

—Ya lo sé —respondió encogiendo los hombros— Es solo que es taaan aburrido —hizo una mueca infantil y su padre sonrió

—Eres el hombre de la casa y cuando yo falte deberás hacerte cargo de todo

—Pero papá, mis hermanas también son capaces de dirigir esta empresa y más de una está interesada, yo no ¿Por qué no dejas de lado tu machismo? —espetó enojado, pero su papá solo se acomodó el cuello de la camisa

—Yo confío en la capacidad de tus hermanas hijo mío, pero los inversionistas principales son muy conservadores, no podríamos cerrar varios de nuestros contratos —explicó por millonésima vez cada que salía el tema era lo mismo

—Eso dices, pero no lo has intentado, si pones a una a dirigir y ellos ven que si son capaces entonces se acabará el círculo vicioso —dijo optimista

—Te he dicho que no y basta del tema —reprendió molesto, Jaejoong hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos

El sonido del teléfono de la oficina los interrumpió, el señor apretó un botón para responder a su secretaria que era la que estaba hablando

—Han llegado los Kim señor

—Hágalos pasar

Como lo indicó el señor, los otros dos hombres entraron, la secretaria ofreció los cafés y después se retiró, cada hombre se sentó con su hijo, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente, como si se hubieran conocido de algún otro sitio. Las presentaciones se hicieron

—Este es un momento histórico

—Absolutamente —reconvino el papá de Jaejoong

—Se han cerrado tratados internaciones que le dan la oportunidad a nuestro país de hacer negocios con países que antes solo podíamos soñar, por tanto hemos decidido crear una empresa subsidiaria de ambos corporativos y queremos que ustedes la dirijan —explicó el papá de Hyun Joong

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, aquello no sonaba a nada que hubieran imaginado

—Los dos llevarán a cabo el proyecto y rendirán cuentas al corporativo contrario, de esta forma seremos justos a la hora de evaluar resultados y de hacer las auditorias de forma más objetiva —dijo el papá de Jae

—Es mucha responsabilidad para nosotros dos —dijo Jaejoong todo asustado, él menos que Hyun Joong sabía de negocios

—Tendrán asesores y gente de confianza ayudándoles, no se preocupen

—Me haré cargo sin problemas —dijo Hyun Joong como para apantallar a Jaejoong, él lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no se quería quedar atrás

—También yo —sonrió con presunción pero el otro lo ignoró, eso hizo enojar a Jaejoong

—Bien, de momento es todo, después les daremos más detalles —el señor Kim que pertenecía al corporativo donde estaban se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de su rival

—Estamos en contacto, mi hijo y yo nos vamos

Los dos señores se sonrieron y despidieron, Kim Hyun Joong también se despidió amable del papá de Jaejoong, pero él no fue muy amable con el papá de Hyun Joong, aun estaba muy serio y enojado porque odiaba los negocios

—Será un placer trabajar contigo —formalmente, Hyun Joong estiró la mano para despedirse de Jaejoong y él de mala gana respondió

Se miraron muy fijo a los ojos, como si aún quisieran reconocerse pero sin lograrlo

Padre e hijo estaban dispuestos a marcharse, pero el papá de Hyun Joong sin querer dejó caer un bolígrafo al suelo, Jaejoong lo vio y se acercó rápido para juntarlo, pero sin darse cuenta que el otro chico hizo lo mismo y ambos se agacharon y agarraron el objeto al mismo tiempo, levantaron la cabeza y se vieron a los ojos

—Ese aroma… —pensó asombrado Kim Hyun Joong, tener así de cerca a ese chico le hizo tener un flash back, eso que olía sin duda era el mismo perfume que su amante de la noche anterior— Debe ser una coincidencia —murmuró

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó al oírlo balbucear pero no se dio cuenta

—Nada —sonrió nervioso y arrebató el bolígrafo, poniéndose de pie

—Es hora de irnos hijo

—Sí —dio a su padre el bolígrafo y volvieron a despedirse del otro señor Kim, luego se alejaron de ahí

Por alguna extraña razón, a Jaejoong le latía rápido el corazón, tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre todo eso

—Hijo —llamó su padre al verlo tan absorto

—Sí, dime papá —respondió girándose hacia él

—Quiero que vigiles bien a ese chico, este negocio es algo forzado, no me interesa una alianza con los otros Kim, tenemos que sacar ventaja de todo esto

—Pero ¿es eso legal?

—Lo haremos lo más legal posible —sonrió ampliamente

—Es competencia desleal —dijo asombrado, pero su padre solo se encogió de hombros

—Hijo, hazte amigo de ese muchacho ¿comprendes?

—Es un presumido, no me interesa

—No será tu amigo de verdad tonto, quiero que saques ventaja, ya te lo dije —insistió casi molesto, a Jaejoong no le gustaban esas cosas, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

Se haría amigo de Kim Hyun Joong para beneficio de la compañía de su familia, todo por seguir las órdenes de su padre, a quien no se podía oponer.

* * *

 **Hola! :D No me maten xD sé que tengo fics pendientes, pero In a different life no ha llegado a su primer millón de visitas, así que no continuaré los otros fics como prometí, no me odien. Tenía pensado escribir un One shot pero esto se alargó más de la cuenta y bueno, así quedó. ¿Por qué elegí esta pareja? Porque me pidieron un fic con ella :D alguien con nick de JaeShipp me dejó review en amor Yaoi en el fanfic de Insano, así que le hice caso jajaja. Espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias**


	2. Primer día

**Capítulo 2. Primer día**

Por la noche después de su casi tranquilo día, Jaejoong quedó de ir a un Bar con sus amigos, llegó cerca de las diez y en la mesa ya lo estaban esperando todos, su mejor amigo Jung Yunho, se conocían desde la escuela secundaria y eran confidentes, junto a él estaba su novio Junsu, un chico bastante aniñado que le caía muy bien aunque no lo conocía de mucho tiempo, ellos tenían apenas tres meses de relación

Al otro lado estaba otro de sus amigos, Park Yoochun, su amigo de la Universidad y compañero de fiestas, solían tener sus encuentros sexuales sin compromiso aunque eso había cambiado desde que Shim Changmin, su actual pareja llegó a sus vidas, aunque Yoochun no parecía muy enamorado de él, a Changmin si se le veía muy clavado con Yoochun, ellos tenían más de seis meses saliendo

Por último pero no menos importante estaba Kim Heechul, un amigo casi reciente a quien conoció en una fiesta, pero como se llevaron muy bien ahora eran amigos, él y Heechul eran los solteros del grupito de amigos, por el momento

—Jae amigo, pareces algo cansado ¿todo bien? —preguntó Yunho preocupado, el mencionado solo se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y suspiró

—Mi padre me está obligando a trabajar —respondió decaído causando la risa de los demás— Hablo en serio chicos

—Pues ya era hora que hicieras algo de tu vida, no todo es fiesta ¿eh? —expresó Yoochun riéndose, su novio lo apoyó

—Yoochun tiene razón Jae, pero cuéntanos ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Sacando copias? ¿Comprando el almuerzo? —preguntó Yunho intentando no reírse

—No te burles —respondió enojado al ver que los demás se reían también— En realidad es algo grande, la empresa hará negocio con la familia Kim

Los de la mesa expresaron asombro pues sabían de la rivalidad

—Explícanos —pidió Heechul

Jaejoong explicó todo a sus amigos tal cual se lo había dicho su padre pero sin decirles lo del espionaje hacia sus nuevos socios. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por aquella noticia

— ¿Y cómo es el otro chico? ¿Guapo? —preguntó Junsu sonriente

—No está mal —encogió los hombros como si no le importara pero la verdad es que se le hacía muy guapo Kim Hyun Joong— Pero no me importa

—A mí me da la impresión de que hay algo más —dijo Yunho

—No hay nada, solo es un chico rico mimado más

—O sea como tú —comentó Changmin con su tono sarcástico de siempre y todos se rieron, Jaejoong se sonrojó por completo

— ¡No te burles Changmin! —expresó apenado

—Sabes que es broma —respondió un poco avergonzado, pero Yoochun le agarró la mano para apoyarlo

Jaejoong suspiró cansado

—En fin, debo echarle ganas a esto, mi padre confía en mí

—Así se habla amigo —apoyó Yunho— Ahora disfrutemos

Los seis levantaron sus copas y brindaron. Continuaron el resto de la noche conversando y bebiendo sin parar, hasta que Yoochun y Changmin tuvieron que irse, se despidieron de los otros y quedaron cuatro en la mesa

—Me parece que también nos iremos —dijo Yunho al cabo de una hora después

—Ustedes se quedan, supongo

—Sí, un poco más —respondió contento Jaejoong, alzando su copa

—Nos vemos a la próxima salida, cuídense —se despidió Junsu y él con su novio se marcharon después de despedirse de Jae y Heechul

Los dos amigos continuaron hasta que se dieron cerca de las tres de la mañana, aquel era un Bar Gay muy concurrido pero cerraba a esa hora, así que los obligaron a ir pagando la cuenta

—Me siento muerto, no podré manejar —expresó cansado Jae

—Te lo dije, ahora ¿Qué vas hacer?

—Llévame tú —respondió al verlo en mejor condición

—No vine en auto, van a pasar por mí

— ¿A esta hora? No te creo —

—Es que vive aquí cerca —contestó Heechul un poco avergonzado

—Ahora ¿con quién sales? Cambias de pareja como de calzones —espetó divertido

—Se llama Siwon, vamos juntos al Club y es guapísimo

—Ah vaya —manifestó sin mucho interés— ¿Qué haré? Creo que llamaré a alguien

—Será lo mejor, así no puedes conducir, te accidentarás

—Ya lo sé —sin mucho ánimo sacó su cartera y usó la tarjeta para pagar la cuenta que le correspondía, luego ambos amigos caminaron a la entrada

Jaejoong se tambaleaba un poco

—Me quedaré contigo —dijo preocupado Heechul

—Puedes dejarme aquí, tu chico vendrá por ti

—Entonces ve llamando a quien ibas a llamar

Con esfuerzo Jaejoong marcó a casa pero no recibió respuesta, luego llamó a un sitio de taxi y nada, incluso usó la aplicación de su celular para pedir un auto ejecutivo pero tampoco tuvo nada de suerte

—Oh vaya, estoy más salado que camarón hoy —dijo riéndose

—Mira, aquí vienen por mí, le diré que te llevemos

—No, no hace falta, no lo molestes —aunque dijo eso Heechul avanzó al lujoso auto que se estacionó afuera del Bar y por la ventanilla habló con ese hombre

—Vamos, dice que no hay problema —jaló del brazo a Jae y lo llevó con él

Heechul presentó a ambos chicos y Jaejoong se subió en la parte de atrás, los otros dos adelante, pero apenas se acostó, se quedó dormido por completo

—Dime ¿Dónde vive? Para llevarlo

En respuesta dio las indicaciones correspondientes y lo llevaron al departamento donde Jaejoong vivía solo, les costó trabajo pero entre los dos pudieron subirlo hasta su habitación y lo tiraron en la cama

—Él no suele beber tanto, perdón

—No te preocupes, pero será mejor que nos vayamos que es muy tarde —sonrió ampliamente

—Sí, vámonos —asintió y se dieron un beso en la boca antes de marcharse

Jaejoong ya roncaba profundamente y no se despertó hasta que su teléfono celular sonó como loco varias veces. Estiró la mano sobre la cama y respondió

—Diga

— ¡Hijo! ¿Dónde diablos estás? —la voz de su padre gritando lo hizo apartar el celular de su oído— Se supone deberías estar aquí, es tu primer día de trabajo, irresponsable

Con cara molesta Jaejoong bufó, apartó de nuevo el celular para ver la hora, eran casi las 12 del mediodía, la sangre se le fue a los pies, con razón su papá estaba vuelto loco

—Perdón —asustado se levantó rápido

—Te quiero aquí en quince minutos, no sé cómo le vas hacer —colgó sin decir más

Pero Jaejoong no tenía su auto y ni siquiera se había bañado, imposible llegar en quince minutos, aun así de un salto salió de la cama y corrió al baño, se duchó en tres minutos y sin comer nada salió corriendo, para su mala suerte, no pudo encontrar taxi en la avenida ya que su auto se quedó en el estacionamiento del antro. Los dichosos quince minutos se habían vuelto en cuarenta y él aún no llegaba a la empresa debido al tránsito pesado

Llegó casi volando pero eran cerca de las trece horas, su papá estaba que echaba fuego, el otro señor Kim ni siquiera se encontraba, se había marchado varios minutos atrás, solo estaban su padre y Kim Hyun Joong esperándolo

Los gritos y reprendas hacia Jae no se hicieron esperar y él avergonzado no supo ni como disculparse, además sentía vergüenza de que lo estuvieran regañando delante del otro chico, que parecía intentar contener la risa

Para tranquilizarse, el papá de Jaejoong salió de la oficina y tomar algo de aire. Quedó un ambiente muy incómodo entre ellos y finalmente Hyun Joong echó a reír, Jae le lanzó una mirada desafiante

—Se puede saber ¿de qué te ríes? —preguntó disgustado

—Se nota que no trabajas ¿cierto? Eres el típico hijo de papi —respondió burlón

—Ahora yo —sonrió irónico— Y supongo tú eres un obrero

—No, pero desde que salí de la Universidad trabajo en las empresas de mi padre —presumió aunque no tenía mucho que presumir, tampoco era muy trabajador

—Da igual, no me interesa —enojado se sentó en el sillón contrario a donde estaba el otro y se cruzó de brazos

Los dos se quedaron callados hasta que el papá de Jaejoong volvió

—No toleraré esto de nuevo, los primeros dos meses recibirás la mitad del sueldo —determinó aun enojado pero tranquilo, a Jaejoong se le saltaron los ojos

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó azorado

—Y no solo eso, de ahora en adelante te cancelaré todas las tarjetas, sobrevivirás con tu sueldo, he dicho —sentenció finalmente y Jae se puso pálido

—No es justo, no me alcanzará —renegó sintiéndose humillado

—Mira niño, nadie sale de la Universidad siendo gerente en nada, aquí llevarás a cabo un gran proyecto y tu sueldo no es nada despreciable, así que más vale que lo valores ¿de acuerdo? —regañó enojado, el abuelo de Jaejoong había levantado aquel imperio desde cero

—Pero nunca quise ser gerente de nada, yo quiero ser músico, ya te lo había dicho —debatió enojado. Kim Hyun Joong se asombró de oír aquello, ya que él tenía un sueño similar

—Los músicos se mueren de hambre a menos que se vuelvan estrellas de farándula, ningún hijo mío estará en esa posición, ya lo discutimos y no diré más —como alma que lleva el diablo salió de la oficina azotando la puerta

De nuevo quedó un incómodo silencio, Jaejoong se sentía humillado por haber sido regañado así delante de un desconocido

—Bueno —habló Hyun Joong tratando de amenizar el ambiente— Antes que llegaras dijo tu papá que nos otorgarían un e-mail de la empresa, hay que pedirlo en sistemas

—Ve tú, no estoy de humor —contestó de mala gana

—Deja de portarte como un niño berrinchudo —regañó sintiéndose molesto por esa actitud

—A mí no me dirás cómo actuar —respondió Jae enojado, se paró del sillón y se acercó a Hyun Joong, se miraron a los ojos

De repente por la cercanía, a Hyun Joong le llegó el aroma de aquel perfume que tanto lo embriagó dos noches atrás, así que se apartó un paso

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me tienes miedo?

—Nada, iré por el e-mail —sin responder más le dio la espalda y se fue rápidamente

—Es tan extraño —pensó molesto, después restó importancia al asunto y sacó su celular, mensajeándose con sus amigos en el chat, contándoles sobre lo que pasó esa extraña mañana de su primer día de trabajo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola lectores! Les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste. Esto es el antes de que se hicieran novios, más delante se verán el después de que son pareja Jae y Hyun Joong, espero me dejen sus comentarios, bye!**_


	3. Detestable compañero de trabajo

**Capítulo 3. Detestable compañero de trabajo**

Jaejoong regresó a su lujoso departamento sintiéndose bastante cansado, aunque prácticamente no hizo nada que le provocara perder tanta energía, pero no estaba acostumbrado a hacer algo productivo de su vida, siempre de fiesta, despreocupado por ganarse el dinero

Sintió mucha hambre y decidió pedir comida a domicilio, pidió que le llevaran el dispositivo para pagar con su tarjeta, pues le resultaba más cómodo. La comida Italiana que encargó llegó en menos tiempo del que esperaba

Abrió la puerta y recibió al repartidor, sacó su billetera y sustrajo una de sus tarjetas, la entregó al muchacho y este la pasó por el dispositivo, pero esta fue rechazada

—Lo siento, no pasó —indicó el joven

— ¿De qué hablas? Es imposible, inténtalo de nuevo —pidió molesto, el chico hizo caso pero en el segundo intento sucedió lo mismo

Antes que hablara, Jae le hizo la seña de que lo hiciera una tercera vez, pero su suerte fue la misma, el chico ahora es quien se mostraba molesto

—Debe de tener otra —dijo el repartidor

—A ver espera

Jaejoong sacó otra de sus tarjetas y la dio, pero esta también fue rechazada, al igual que las otras tres, el muchacho ya se mostraba muy enojado

—Señor, no sé a qué está jugando, pero debe pagarme

—Ya sé, ya sé, y no me llames señor ¿no ves que sigo siendo joven? —espetó muy enojado

Abrió la cartera y sacó efectivo, no solía cargar mucho, pero por fortuna tenía para pagar aquel, el repartidor entregó por fin la comida y se marchó, Jae aventó la puerta con enojo

—Insolente, es apenas unos años menor que yo, y me llama señor ¿Qué se cree? —bufó muy indignado, tanto que hasta el hambre se le fue

Dejó la comida sobre la mesa y fue por unos trastos para poder comerla, también se sirvió algo de vino tinto en una copa, mientras reflexionaba

—Mi padre va en serio, en verdad me canceló las tarjetas ¿ahora qué voy hacer? —pensó angustiado, nunca antes le había sucedido aquello

Resignado mejor se sentó a cenar, tratando de no pensar en su mala suerte.

…

En la mansión de los otros Kim, donde Hyun Joong aún vivía con sus padres, él junto con sus padres se sentó a la mesa para cenar, el ama de llaves sirvió la cena y luego se retiró

—Cariño, no me has contado como te fue en tu primer día —habló la mamá luego de degustar el primer bocado

—Muy bien, bastante tranquilo —respondió sonriente

—Y el otro chico ¿Qué tal es? —cuestionó curiosa, pero el gesto de su hijo al mencionarlo no le agradó del todo, pues pareciera que su hijo la pasaba mal por culpa de Jaejoong

—Bien mamá, todo bien

—Va, es un desobligado —respingó el papá

—Papá, vamos, no seas tan duro

—No le defiendas, apenas si le conoces y sabes que hoy quedó muy mal —comentó bastante enojado y su hijo ya no se atrevió a decir más nada

—Bueno, mientras nuestro Hyun Joong cumpla con lo que le corresponde, el otro muchacho que haga lo que quiera, mientras el negocio vaya bien ¿No es así mi amor? —preguntó a su esposo pero él solo hizo una mueca de desagrado sin responder

—Bien, yo me retiro —avisó el joven

—Pero no has terminado tu cena cariño

—No tengo mucha hambre, que les sea de provecho —expresó antes de marcharse

—Creo que es mala idea traer temas de trabajo a la mesa —comentó la señora con decepción, pero su esposo de nuevo no emitió opinión alguna.

Kim Hyun Joong llegó a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y recordó aquel día, el olor del perfume de Jaejoong le hizo abrir los ojos

—Es la misma fragancia, estoy seguro —meditó un poco— Incluso la voz me lo recuerda, pero es imposible, él no parece de ese tipo de persona

Meditabundo debido a los recuerdos de aquella maravillosa noche, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento el sueño lo venció al grado de hacerlo quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque le costó mucho trabajo levantarse, Jaejoong despertó temprano, tomó un desayuno ligero y se metió a bañar, se alistó para ir a la oficina y con dolor se fue, había recuperado su auto, así que no tuvo problemas esta vez. Por fortuna llegó antes que Hyun Joong y eso lo hizo sentirse orgulloso, cuando su némesis se apareció por la oficina le extrañó verlo

—Oh vaya, el niño mimado llegó temprano esta vez —dijo con burla, llegando hasta el escritorio que le habían asignado el día anterior

—Búrlate lo que quieras, no eres diferente a mí

—Como digas —respondió encogiéndose de hombros

—Da igual. Por cierto ¿tenemos secretaria o algo así?

—Si ayer hubieras llegado a tiempo lo sabrías —expresó con burla, sonriendo

—Solo di Sí o No —regañó enojado— Eres insoportable

—No, no te lo diré —sonrió de manera burlesca y también se sentó en su escritorio, ambos se miraron con recelo a los ojos

El teléfono de Hyun Joong sonó y respondió enseguida, ya que se trataba de su mamá

—Hola madre, que sorpresa —saludó con seriedad pero con gusto, Jaejoong se sorprendió de lo mucho que cambiaba el tono de su voz, resultaba educado y buen mozo

—Perdona que te interrumpa, pero me acaba de llamar la señora Lee ¿recuerdas a su hija Seunghee? Se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra hace tres años —aclaró, su hijo hizo una expresión de desgano

—Si madre, la recuerdo

—Bueno, ella quiere que concertemos una cita para que ustedes se vean ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó emocionada, creyendo que su hijo se alegraría también

—Mamá, no me interesa tener citas a ciegas con chicas, si quisiera salir con una, yo mismo la buscaría ¿está bien? —contestó finalmente, algo molesto

—Cariño, no seas grosero conmigo, yo solo quiero que conozcas a una chica linda de buena familia, además ustedes solían ir al mismo colegio

—Sí mamá, eso fue hace muchos años, además nunca fuimos amigos ni nada, tampoco me interesa ¿de acuerdo? —dijo aún más molesto

—Hyun Joong, es una buena chica y quiero que le des una oportunidad, no está a discusión, demás no te estoy casando con ella, solo quiero que se conozcan, quizás te pueda interesar. Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré más información, que tengas buen día —culminó su plática con aquel regaño, no dándole ni tiempo de responder

— ¿Por qué es así? —cuestionó molesto mientras murmuraba

Del otro lado Jaejoong se reía, el otro miró que se burlaba y lo observó con odio

—Así que mamita le consigue novias a su poco simpático hijo, vaya, vaya —rio un poco después de decir aquello

—Ríete lo que quieras, no me importa —dijo con un poco de tristeza y se quedó pensativo en su escritorio

Los padres de Hyun Joong no sabían que él era homosexual, tampoco sabía cómo decírselos, ellos eran conservadores y siempre intentaban hacerlo salir con chicas de sociedad, cosa que él de verdad detestaba, odiaba a las niñas tontas que solían presentarle, todas iguales, superficiales y huecas con quienes no tenía nada en común, ni siquiera para ser buenos amigos

Jaejoong observó el semblante del otro y ya no se burló más de aquella situación, podía comprender lo que eso se sentía, después de todo él pasó por lo mismo, hasta que un día decidió hablarles sobre sus preferencias a sus papás, aunque recibió gritos y casi golpes, ahora al menos lo habían aceptado, aunque su madre insistía que eso se "curaba" cuando conociera a la mujer indicada, su padre también tenía la idea de que solo se trataba de una etapa y que pronto pasaría cuando llegara a una edad más adulta.

…

Cerca del mediodía llegó una chica preguntando por Kim Hyun Joong a la recepción de la empresa, la habían enviado de una agencia de empleo para ocupar el cargo de secretaria ejecutiva de él y Jaejoong, así que la recibió enseguida

—Veo por tu currículo que tienes mucha experiencia —dijo seriamente, mirando la hoja de vida en su mano, la chica sonriente, aunque nerviosa, afirmó

—Así es, de cualquier manera si requiero de hacer alguna otra cosa que no esté ahí, puedo aprender —dijo con la mejor disposición, él sonrió

—Me gusta como piensas —declaró de buen modo

Del otro lado Jaejoong estaba escuchando todo, cuando su compañero de trabajo lo oyó le imitó, haciendo un gesto de desagrado, Hyun Joong alcanzó a verlo de reojo pero le ignoró

—Bien, ve a recursos humanos a firmar tu contrato y regresas aquí ¿de acuerdo? cualquier duda puedes venir a consultarme —indicó amablemente, la chica muy feliz asintió

—Muchas gracias señor

—Por favor odio los formalismos, llámame Hyun Joong ¿sí?

—Está bien —respondió ruborizada y después se levantó del asiento, él le extendió la hoja de nuevo y ella se retiró, haciendo una amable reverencia a él y otra a Jaejoong antes de salir de la oficina

Cuando la chica se fue, Hyun Joong escuchó un par de aplausos en el otro lado de la oficina, justo del escritorio de Jaejoong, este se reía burlón

—Bravo, lo conseguiste, la traes muerta por ti ahora, no dudes en presentársela a tu mami cuando te quiera encontrar una novia —expresó con burla

— ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que inventar tonterías? —cuestionó enojado— Anda niño bonito, síguete haciendo tonto e ignora el trabajo ¿eh? ¿Sabías que en media hora tenemos junta con el departamento de diseño para la imagen de nuestro proyecto? —preguntó de mal modo

— ¿Y cómo voy a saber? Si no me han dado ninguna agenda, supongo que tu novia ahora se encargará de eso ¿no? —habló de modo sarcástico, el otro bufó con fastidio

—Deja de decir que es mi novia, respétala, será nuestra empleada, no el objeto de tus burlas —regañó aún más molesto

—A ella la respeto, eres tú quien casi se le tira encima —contestó malhumorado

—Ah vaya, entonces ya caí en la cuenta, estás celoso, te gusta para ti ¿cierto? Déjame decirte que eso se llama acoso laboral, serás demandado y yo testificaré en tu contra —amenazó con seriedad pero tratando de no reírse, Jae se mostró mucho muy indignado ahora

—Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así de indigno, tonto pervertido ¿Qué estás imaginando? —se levantó del asiento de su escritorio y se acercó al de Hyun Joong

—Tú comenzaste a difamarme —se defendió levantándose también pero sin salir de su lugar, se miraron fieramente a los ojos en silencio por algunos segundos

La mirada de Jaejoong resultó ser un poco incómoda para Hyun Joong y tragó saliva, bajando la vista hacia el escritorio, Jae se dio cuenta y tosió discretamente, apartándose un poco

—Eh disculpen… —la nueva secretaria llegó y se quedó cerca de la puerta, los dos voltearon hacia ella al mismo tiempo, nerviosos de que hubiera escuchado algo de su tonta discusión

—Pasa preciosa, estás en tu casa —dijo Jaejoong con inusual amabilidad

—Oye, no le digas preciosa, no es una de tus conquistas ¿eh? Ella tiene nombre —regañó por lo bajo para que la chica no oyera, Jaejoong solo torció los ojos

—No quise interrumpir, me dijeron en recursos humanos que ya puedo comenzar

—Sí, no te preocupes ¿ya te indicaron tu sitio de trabajo? —la chica afirmó— Jaejoong y yo necesitaremos nuestra agenda, mándala para que podamos consultarla desde nuestras tablets

—Como ordene, con permiso

Nuevamente la chica se fue y ellos volvieron a mirarse, Hyun Joong se aclaró la garganta y de forma despectiva le indicó con la mano a Jaejoong que se alejara

—Te haces el niño bueno, pero eres un hipócrita —balbuceó Jae pero con la intención de que el otro escuchara

—Perdona, no te escuché ¿dijiste algo? —cuestionó con mal modo, pero había escuchado perfecto las palabras de Jaejoong

—Nada, olvídalo —haciendo un mal gesto terminó de marcharse a su escritorio y le volteó la cara

Hyun Joong frunció el entrecejo y luego lo ignoró también. El resto de la tarde procuraron no hablarse, la junta con los diseñadores terminó y luego de eso no hubo mucho que hacer, hasta que fue la hora de retirarse, Jaejoong no se quedó ni un segundo después de su horario y se marchó despavorido, había quedado de verse con sus amigos para ir a beber

En cambio Hyun Joong se quedó media hora después, dándole algunas indicaciones a la nueva secretaria y resolviendo algunos pendientes, luego se marchó, pero no fue directo a casa, si no que marcó a un amigo para que lo acompañara a beber algo y relajarse

…

—En verdad no lo soporto, es engreído, tonto, se cree muy listo, encima se da a la tarea de corregirme, dice que incluso tengo mala ortografía, me dejó en vergüenza con el departamento de diseño, es un estúpido —se quejó por vigésima vez en lo que iba de la noche, sus amigos estaban cansadas de oírlo

—Bueno ya basta, no has hablado de otra cosa en los últimos cuarenta minutos —espetó con enfado Yoochun, su novio Changmin solo entornó los ojos, pues estaba de acuerdo

—Jaejoong es cierto, hasta parece que él te gusta —secundó Yunho, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo

—Claro que no, es un idiota ¿Cómo va a gustarme? Ni siquiera es simpático

Jaejoong se cruzó de hombros muy molesto, mirando hacia otro lado para no ver a sus amigos juzgándolo, en esa ocasión no fue Heechul, así que solo estaban Yoochun y Yunho con sus respectivas parejas

—Ay no puede ser —expresó asombrado cuando vio a Hyun Joong pasar a su lado y llegar hasta otra mesa, muy cerca de la suya

— ¿Qué sucede amigo? —cuestionó Yunho, su amigo solo señaló hacia donde estaba su enemigo

Los cuatro compañeros de copas de Jaejoong de esa noche voltearon al mismo tiempo y lo vieron, a todos casi se les cae la baba, pues les parecía muy guapo

—No me digas que ese bombón es el tal Kim Hyun Joong —expresó asombrado Yunho

Luego los cuatro miraron hacia Jae, él asintió

—Bombón… Já, es un idiota, es lo que es, y no es tan guapo, no inventen —regañó molesto

—Es de guapo lo que le sigue, con razón te tiene loco —dijo asombrado Yoochun

—Basta, no me tiene loco, lo detesto

—Más bien creo que te gusta —insistió Yunho y todos comenzaron a hacerle burla

El alboroto en aquella mesa llamó la atención de Hyun Joong y volteó enseguida, Jaejoong hizo lo mismo y sus miradas se cruzaron, aquel era un Bar Gay, así que verse mutuamente ahí los sorprendió a ambos, enseguida se ignoraron

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el amigo de Hyun Joong, su nombre era Youngsaeng

—Ese tipo de allá, el de la camisa roja, es del que te hablé

Discretamente, o mejor dicho, nada discreto, el amigo se giró y miró hacia la mesa, asombrándose de ver al chico, luego miró a su amigo

— ¿No dijiste que era cualquiera? Pero si está guapísimo —expresó sin temor a nada, Hyun Joong frunció el entrecejo

—Es que no tiene ningún encanto, quizás solo es guapo, nada más

—De guapo lo que le sigue, está como quiere, riquísimo —volvió a expresar, cosa rara, ya que solía ser un poco serio

—Pero que mal gusto tienes, sorprendente —dijo indignado

—Vamos a saludarlos, anda

—Estás loco, sus amigos tienen cara de vividores, igual que él —comentó con desprecio

—Generalmente no eres tan amargado, no sé por qué te molesta tanto, se ve agradable

—No tienes idea de cómo es, y ya no quiero hablar de él, estoy tratando de evitar llegar a casa y que mamá me hable de nuevo sobre tener citas —dijo con tristeza, detestaba tener que ocultar su homosexualidad debido a sus padres

—Como digas, yo me quedo con el beneficio de la duda —comentó sin ganas, realmente le habría gustado ir a esa mesa a saludar.

Del otro lado, los amigos de Jae insistían en que invitara a Hyun Joong y su amigo a acercarse a la mesa y convivir, pero la sola idea lo tenía muy molesto

—Ya basta, les he dicho que no ¿de acuerdo? No insistan —cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la silla

—Bueno, no te enojes —expresó sorprendido Yunho

—Oye Jae amigo, si él está aquí, quiere decir que es Gay ¿no? —cuestionó Yoochun

—Y a mí que me importa

—Pues verás, no es coincidencia que ustedes se hayan conocido y que ambos sean Gays, las probabilidades son curiosas, el destino quería que lo conocieras ¿no lo crees? Deberías preguntarle si sale con alguien y si no, invitarlo tú a salir —sugirió

—Estás demente, eso no sucederá nunca, él y yo jamás saldremos, quítate esa absurda idea de la cabeza —molesto esta vez se puso de pie dispuesto a irse

—Oye no te enojes, solo pensaba en voz alta

—Creo que Yoochun tiene razón, después de todo nosotros también nos conocimos por muchas casualidades poco probables —apoyó Changmin a su novio y este le agarró la mano, se sonrieron

—Es verdad Jaejoong, no es para que te enojes, siéntate —habló esta vez Yunho— Las intenciones de Yoochun no fueron malas, si tú no crees en eso, bueno, está bien

—Me hacen enojar de verdad, ya no quiero hablar de esto ¿sí?

—Como tú digas, no diremos nada —estuvo de acuerdo Yunho

—Bien, no daré más mi opinión si no me la piden —esta vez fue Yoochun quien se indignó

—Ya chicos, cambiemos mejor de tema —sugirió esta vez Junsu que no había hablado casi nada

Como si no hubieran hablado antes de eso, se pusieron a charlar de otras cosas que no hicieran enojar a Jaejoong, pero este se quedó muy pensativo, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacia la otra mesa y pensaba realmente en lo que decía Yoochun, seguro Hyun Joong también era Gay, eso explicaría por qué tantas evasivas para conocer mujeres, sintió pena por él.

* * *

 **Gracias por su espera, no olviden dejar sus comentarios**


	4. Duda razonable

**Capítulo 4. Duda razonable**

Con mucho pesar, Hyun Joong decidió que era momento de regresar a casa y enfrentar los desvaríos de su madre, la amaba, pero era desesperante que quisiera meterse en su vida amorosa de aquella forma

YoungSaeng pagó la cuenta y ambos pasaron por la mesa donde estaban Jaejoong y sus amigos, por cortesía se detuvo junto al grupo de chicos

—Buenas noches —saludó educadamente

Los amigos de Jaejoong lo miraron atentos, su apariencia no pasaba desapercibida

—Buenas noches —respondieron a coro los demás

—Duerme bien, o mañana llegarás tarde —dijo hacia Jaejoong, como si fuera su jefe

—Oye tú —sin dejarlo terminar Hyun Joong volvió a dirigirse hacia el grupo

—Pasen linda velada —dijo cortésmente y los demás agradecieron, luego se alejó con su amigo

— ¿Lo ven? ¿Vieron como es odioso? —cuestionó hacia los demás

—A mí me pareció educado —respondió Yunho

—Y se nota que es muy responsable, me agradó —dijo también Yoochun

Jaejoong estaba indignado por completo ya que no recibió el apoyo de sus amigos

—Ya, me fastidié, me voy de aquí —expresó enojado

—Pero ¿a dónde irás? —preguntó Yoochun

—Por ahí —respondió mal, molesto

—Seguro a revolcarte con alguien —expresó Yunho— ¿Por qué no buscas un novio? Algo formal —sugirió, pero a Jaejoong no le gustó eso

—Yo no voy amarrarme como ustedes —miró a Junsu y Changmin— Perdón, no es nada personal —dijo apenado

—Ya, has lo que quieras —comentó Yoochun enojado

—Y no olvides dormir temprano o llegarás tarde —dijo Yunho para recordarle a su detestable compañero de oficina y los demás se rieron por la ocurrencia

—Váyanse al diablo —molestó a los otros, pero en vez de enojarse, los cuatro se rieron

Jaejoong se fue carraspeando de ahí, subió a su auto y manejó con rumbo

…

Se detuvo a puertas de un lujoso departamento, parecido al suyo pero en otra zona acaudalada de la ciudad, timbró y salió a abrirle un joven bastante atractivo, con aires de niño rico, muy de acuerdo al círculo de amigos de Jaejoong, ambos se sonrieron

—Vaya, que sorpresa, pasa —el chico lo dejó entrar— ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—Mejor invítame algo de beber primero —sonrió pícaramente y el otro asintió

—Siéntate —señaló la cómoda y amplia sala, Jaejoong se sentó

— ¿Cómo has estado Suk? —preguntó con cariño

Jang Geun Suk era uno de los tantos amigos de Jaejoong con quien solía pasarla bien de vez en cuando

—Todo bien ¿y tú? ¿Me cuentas algo? —regresó la cortesía mientras se acercaba a él con dos copas de vino

—Estoy trabajando

—No lo creo ¿tú? ¿sabes hacer algo? —preguntó en broma

—No puede ser ¿tú también? No soy un inútil —dijo un poco molesto

—Ya, sabes que estoy bromeando, es solo que nunca has tenido un trabajo —explicó— ¿O sí?

—Pues no —reflexionó, bebiendo de su vino

Geun Suk se sentó junto a Jaejoong y solo dio un trago de su bebida antes de dejarla sobre la mesa, quitó la copa de Jaejoong y la dejó junto a la suya, acercándose más le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercando su rostro le acarició la mejilla con su nariz

—Relájate, viniste a pasarla bien ¿no? —susurró de forma sensual, Jaejoong se mordió el labio inferior y giró su rostro

—Sí —respondió sonriente

Cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a besarse, Geun Suk abrazó a Jaejoong por la cintura y este comenzó a mover sus manos por el pecho del otro, acariciándolo. Envueltos en un beso apasionado, entre jadeos y caricias, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar desnudos sobre el sillón, la mano de Jaejoong buscó el miembro del otro y lo envolvió con ella, masturbándolo

—Ah Jae —jadeó Geuk Suk, excitado

Jaejoong se agachó, sentado a su lado y comenzó a chuparle la entrepierna, usando la lengua y luego el resto de la boca, introduciéndola por completo y practicándole un oral que lo hizo gemir con ganas, pero no lo hizo terminar

Los pantalones de Geun Suk estaban cerca, así que solo estiró su mano y extrajo de ahí la cartera, donde tenía dos condones, sacó uno y lo sujetó con los dientes, Jaejoong se lo quitó usando también la boca, lo abrió después y lo colocó sobre el miembro de su amigo, con cuidado volvió a practicar el sexo oral con el condón puesto y se detuvo

Sonrió lascivo al levantarse del sillón, pero lo hizo solo para subirse de frente a Geun Suk, acomodó las piernas a los lados de las de su amigo, le sostuvo el pene y lo introdujo poco a poco en él, hasta sentarse, jadeó

Se dieron un beso húmedo y fogoso, Jaejoong comenzó a moverse, de arriba hacia abajo, aferrado a su cuerpo, sin que dejaran de besarse. Geun Suk le sujetó las nalgas con ambas manos y lo ayudó a mover su cadera

Gimieron sin pudor ni mesura, cuando dejaron de besarse Geun Suk lamió el cuello de Jaejoong mientras él con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás separaba los labios, gimiendo y murmurando el nombre de su amigo. El momento del clímax llegó, Jaejoong se agarró fuerte del cuello de Geun Suk y lo sintió venirse, el miembro punzante en su interior lo enloqueció

Se dieron un último beso antes que Jaejoong se levantara y Geun Suk después se quitó el condón usado, dejándolo con cuidado en el suelo. Continuaron sentados uno junto al otro, Geun Suk volvió agarrar su pantalón y sacó de ahí una cajetilla de cigarros, ofreció a su amigo, Jaejoong agarró uno y su anfitrión le ofreció fuego

—Y dime, ese trabajo ¿te lo impuso tu padre?

—Sí ¿cómo supiste? —preguntó asombrado

—Es que no te imagino a ti buscando trabajo

—Que grosero —expresó luego de una calada— Para ti es fácil, sabes lo que te apasiona y puedes dedicarte a eso sin que te digan que no sirve para nada

—Es verdad, ser arquitecto me ha traído muchas bendiciones —rio un poco— Pero no es que ser músico sea malo, deberías hacer lo que te gusta, si fracasas al menos lo intentaste —aconsejó

—No lo sé, mis padres me presionan, es agotador

—Bueno, al menos ya no insisten en que te cases

—Es verdad —sonrió un poco— Pero ya no quiero hablar de cosas tristes

Dio una última calada a su tabaco antes de dejarlo en el cenicero, volteó hacia su amigo y le comenzó a besar el pecho, chupándole las tetillas después, levantó su cabeza y buscó sus labios, Geun Suk dio una última calada antes de besar a Jaejoong, alejando su mano de él

Sonrió lascivo y empezó a besarle el cuello a Geun Suk, este lo apartó de él y después dejó su cigarro también en el cenicero, se abalanzó sobre Jaejoong y se dieron un beso apasionado, poco a poco lo acostó sobre el amplio sillón y comenzaron las caricias

Esta vez fue Jaejoong quien sintió la boca de su amigo succionar su miembro, le sujetó los cabellos con ambas manos y los removió lento, gimiendo hasta que se corrió, entonces apretó con fuerza los labios y tensó las piernas, relajándose segundos después, soltando los cabellos de Geun Suk

—No tienes idea —habló Geun Suk, irguiéndose— De lo sensuales que son tus gestos —expresó con lujuria, lamiendo después de sus labios el residuo de semen

—Me lo han dicho —contestó alegre, sentándose de nuevo unos momentos

Jaejoong se volvió a mover, esta vez subió de rodillas y le dio la espalda a su amigo, agarrándose del brazo del sillón, mientras Geun Suk abría el otro condón, colocándoselo, después se acercó a él y comenzó a besarle la espalda, acariciándole las caderas, llegó hasta su baja espalda y separándole los glúteos le introdujo dos dedos, removiéndolos dentro. Besó su trasero y descendió hasta sus testículos, lamiéndolos

Se sintió en el cielo mientras su amigo hacía ambas cosas, pero él necesitaba más y para su fortuna Geun Suk se detuvo luego de un minuto, le sujetó las caderas y comenzó a introducir su duro miembro, hasta topar, Jaejoong sonrió y se comenzó a mover también, igual que su amigo

El golpeteo de los glúteos de Jaejoong con la carne del bajo vientre de Geun Suk se hizo cada vez más fuerte a medida que aceleró sus movimientos, volviéndolos más violentos también, Jaejoong apretó fuerte el sillón y cerró los ojos, aquello se sentía tan bien, su amigo era sin duda muy bueno en el sexo, pero nadie se lo hizo nunca como aquel chico misterioso de la fiesta. Ahora pensando en aquel desconocido se sintió más excitado

Geun Suk apretó con fuerza las caderas de Jaejoong y trató de entrar lo más profundo que pudo al eyacular, los dos gritaron de placer. Jadeantes y agitados intentaron calmarse, Jaejoong sintió a su amigo salirse y se relajó por completo, sonrió satisfecho

—No esperaba menos de ti —rio divertido, sintiendo los últimos besos sobre su espalda, luego de eso Geun Suk se alejó por completo

Jaejoong se giró hacia atrás y vio a Geun Suk alejarse para deshacerse de los preservativos usados, miró a la mesa pero los cigarrillos se habían extinto casi por completo. Su amigo regresó tras unos segundos, Jaejoong lo miró de pies a cabeza

—Que bien estás —halagó y recibió del otro una sonrisa modesta

—Y tú ¿ya no vas al gimnasio?

—Tengo casi un mes que no —encogió los hombros— Pero estoy haciendo dieta

—No la necesitas, si dices que estoy bien, tú estás mejor —lo recorrió con la mirada, relamiéndose los labios

—Oh basta, lo dices solo por complacerme

—No soy un adulador, lo digo en serio, nunca he entendido como es que nunca has tenido un novio —comentó confundido

—Odio los compromisos, son innecesarios

—Estás por cumplir treinta, ya deberías pensar en formalizar algo

—Bueno ¿y tú? Estás soltero ¿no?

—De momento sí, pero yo sí quiero una relación estable, estoy seguro que el indicado llegará —respondió contento, Jaejoong bufó

—Te volverás aburrido como Yoochun —cruzó los brazos

—Ah ¿no me digas que sigue con Changmin?

—Sí —torció la boca— Ese niño me lo quitó, tienen meses juntos

—Ustedes nunca tuvieron nada formal, así que no te lo quitó

—Pero si Yoochun me hubiera pedido que fuera su novio le habría dicho que sí —expresó como si le doliera, aunque era más cosa de orgullo que por otra

—Si te gustaba para novio ¿Por qué nunca se lo propusiste tú?

—Bueno ya, no quiero hablar de eso, Yoochun está ahora con ese niño, y me cae bien, es buen chico, pero a veces extraño el sexo con Yoochun —suspiró leve

—Entiendo —estiró su mano y agarró la de Jaejoong— Ven, tomemos un baño juntos —para animarlo le hizo aquella proposición que su amigo no pudo rechazar

Jaejoong se quedó toda la noche en casa de Geun Suk, hace mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos y querían recuperar el tiempo perdido

A la mañana siguiente salió después del desayuno, se despidió de su amigo y no llegó a casa a cambiarse de ropa, se fue a la oficina con la misma que traía cuando fue al Bar

…

Como cada día, Hyun Joong y su madre desayunaron juntos, pocas veces el padre de él podía acompañarlos, ya que por sus negocios se despertaba más temprano, incluso a veces salía de la ciudad o el país

Cuando llegó y vio a su madre sentada en la mesa le miró el rostro de reproche, estaba bastante enojado con él, así que cuando se acercó y le besó la mejilla, ella lo observó con su cara de desaprobación

—Te esperé para que charláramos y llegaste en la madrugada ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó tratando de no alterarse, Hyun Joong llegó hasta su silla y la empleada le sirvió café

—Gracias —dijo hacia la mujer y esta se retiró para servir el desayuno— Lo siento mamá, estaba estresado y fui a beber algo —se excusó

—No es pretexto hijo, me evadiste, fue a propósito

—Madre, es que no quiero que te metas en mi vida amorosa —confesó sin darle vueltas al tema

—Hijo ¿sabes que me preguntó tu padre la otra vez? —cuestionó molesta, Hyun Joong no respondió— Me preguntó si acaso eres homosexual y la verdad es que me asusté, no quiero que él piense esas cosas tan horribles

—Mamá por Dios —reprendió— Ser homosexual no es algo horrible —expresó triste, pero su madre lo observó confundida— No lo soy —sonrió nervioso— Pero no digas que es algo horrible

—Dime ¿te estás oyendo? No puedes defender algo como eso —regañó enojada— Y además ¿Cómo no va a pensar eso tu padre si nunca nos has presentado una novia?

—Mira mamá, no discutiré eso, se me quitó el hambre —se levantó de la mesa poco antes que llegara la chica del servicio a llevarle el desayuno

—Hyun Joong ven acá que estamos hablando —llamó con fuerte voz, pero su hijo no volvió los pasos, salió de la casa enojado— Me preocupas tanto —murmuró sintiendo deseos de llorar

…

Jaejoong y Hyun Joong llegaron al mismo tiempo a la empresa, ambos más temprano de lo normal, se toparon en el estacionamiento, se miraron de frente en silencio y luego se ignoraron, alejándose cada uno por diferente lado, pero ambos rumbo hacia la oficina que compartían

Los dos rivales pensaban uno en el otro y el haberse visto mutuamente en un Bar Gay los hizo pensar en esa posibilidad, aunque parecía muy raro, ninguno intuyó en el otro que fueran homosexuales, así que bien podía haber una explicación para eso

Aunque quisieron ignorarse en el camino a su oficina, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a ella también, se observaron con desprecio en silencio, aun así Hyun Joong le permitió entrar primero, a lo cual Jaejoong no agradeció, solo entró

—Buenos días Sr. Hyun Joong —saludó la secretaria ejecutiva que recién llegaba— Ha llegado temprano

—Así es, buenos días —sonrió amable— ¿Puedes traerme un café?

—Claro que sí

—También necesito que me pases los informes de la aseguradora y el resumen de las pólizas ¿está bien?

—Sí, enseguida

—Gracias, estaré en la oficina —la chica asintió y el entró

Hyun Joong fue directo a su escritorio y desde ahí miró a Jaejoong, entonces reconoció que tenía la misma ropa de la noche anterior, el otro Kim sintió la mirada encima y lo observó, pero al instante Hyun Joong agachó la cabeza, mirando unos papeles

—Este ¿Qué se cree? —pensó Jaejoong indignado, luego miró hacia abajo y vio su ropa— Creo que debí cambiarme antes de venir —con discreción agarró un poco de la tela del cuello y olfateó, por fortuna no olía mal

Estuvieron callados por minutos, pensando aún en el hecho de haberse encontrado en un Bar Gay, pero ninguno de los dos quería abordar el tema. La secretaria ejecutiva entró en la oficina portando en su mano derecha el café y con la izquierda sosteniendo unos papeles

—Aquí está su café Sr. Hyun Joong —colocó el mencionado en el escritorio— Y este es el archivo de la aseguradora

—Muchas gracias

—Si necesita otra cosa llámeme —su jefe asintió, la chica se giró hacia Jaejoong

—Sr. Kim ¿se le ofrece algo?

—Nada, está bien —medio sonrió— ¿Por qué yo soy señor Kim? Puedes llamarme Jaejoong también ¿o acaso me veo viejo? —preguntó enojado, si algo odiaba es que lo vieran como un viejo

—No, perdóneme —dijo avergonzada— No volverá a pasar, es usted joven

—Bien, ya puedes irte, no te angusties —rio divertido

—Sí, con permiso —preocupada salió de la oficina

—Oye ¿Qué te crees? No la avergüences así —reclamó enojado

—No fue mi intención, deja de mirarme como si fuese una mala persona

—Haz lo que quieras, no me importa —sonrió falso y luego lo ignoró

—Este sujeto es irritante —pensó Jaejoong, luego suspiró— Oye —llamó al del escritorio de enfrente, pero Hyun Joong lo ignoró— Te estoy hablando

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta

—Hyun Joong —llamó de nuevo, más fuerte, luego se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, esta vez el otro volteó, también sorprendido

—Dime

—Yo también quiero ver esos papeles, deja de excluirme, el proyecto es de los dos —reclamó

—Pues ven a verlos, Jaejoong —contestó

Aunque fuera una situación cualquiera, el llamarse por sus nombres, se sintió extraño, ambos sintieron lo mismo, pero ninguno comentó. Jaejoong se levantó del escritorio y fue hacia el otro, colocándose junto a Hyun Joong, así este abrió la carpeta y ambos miraron el contenido

Hyun Joong se distrajo, pues de nuevo la fragancia llegó hasta él, proveniente de Jaejoong, se giró un poco, discretamente, para oler mejor, pero Jaejoong se dio cuenta y se movió a un lado, observando extraño a su compañero

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó incómodo

—Nada, solo… quería ver la tela de tu camisa

—Es seda —informó— ¿No se nota?

—Sí, perdón —sonrió incómodo

—Velos tú, luego me los das —indicó, alejándose poco a poco de él, rumbo a su escritorio

Hyun Joong se aclaró la garganta y continuó mirando los papeles para distraerse, pero la verdad es que la duda lo estaba matando, eran varios factores, la fragancia, la voz, la complexión de su cuerpo, y ahora el hecho de haberlo visto en un Bar Gay

—No puede ser, tengo que estar equivocado —pensó preocupado, si Jaejoong era su chico misterioso de aquella noche estaría en graves problemas

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, dejen comentarios**


	5. Cruel realidad

**Capítulo 5. Cruel realidad**

El agotador día de trabajo terminó, como siempre, apenas pasó el primer minuto, Jaejoong salió corriendo de la oficina, en el camino llamó a sus amigos para decirles que los veía en el Bar de siempre, pero todos estaban ocupados, Yunho y Junsu habían ido a cenar con los padres del mayor de los dos, por su parte Yoochun y Changmin habían salido de viaje y volvían dentro de una semana, para colmo Heechul le dijo un rotundo No sin dar mayores explicaciones, así que Jaejoong tomó la determinación de irse él solo a beber un trago, con suerte conocía a un hombre interesante esa noche

Hyun Joong por su cuenta, se quedó un poco más en la oficina, organizando algunos papeles, su secretaría personal se despidió de él y quedó completamente solo en el piso, mientras ordenaba una tanda de archivos, volvió a recordar el incidente de hace unas horas, frustrado dejó los papeles a un lado y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla ejecutiva

— ¿Es posible? ¿Jaejoong es con quien me acosté en esa fiesta? —preguntó meditabundo, casi desconsolado, ciertamente aquella vez fue maravillosa, el mejor sexo de su vida, pero su odioso compañero de trabajo era detestable, le caía en verdad muy mal— Lo cierto es que no he podido olvidar esa noche, necesito tener ese cuerpo entre mis brazos otra vez… pero si es él, si es Jaejoong, sabiéndolo ¿disfrutaría igual?

Molesto con él mismo dio un golpe sobre el escritorio

—Hay cosas que definitivamente no se pueden mezclar, no debo —suspiró agotado, cerró los ojos y se jaló un poco los cabellos— Tal vez debería preguntarle, necesito saber

Miró la hora en su celular, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando pasó una hora, ya estaba oscureciendo y él seguía ahí, así que se levantó de la silla, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí, apagando la luz, afuera no había nadie, todo el piso estaba desierto. Fue directo al elevador y se marchó por fin

No tuvo deseos de ir a casa, así que manejó sin rumbo, él a diferencia de Jaejoong no solía ir de fiesta seguido, tampoco frecuentaba los bares gay, cuando iba era porque su amigo Young Saeng lo invitaba y no le aceptaba un No por respuesta, sus demás amigos, quienes no conocían de sus preferencias sexuales, solo solían invitarlo a reuniones frívolas de la sociedad adinerada de Corea del Sur, a las que solo iba para no dar de qué hablar, aunque sus amistades siempre insistían en presentarle a tal o cual amiga, todo eso lo fastidiaba, así que trataba de ir lo menos posible.

…

En menos de una hora llevaba casi una botella de licor bebida, él solo, aunque su resistencia era mucha y no se embriagaba pronto, ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado, aquel lugar era uno de sus sitios preferidos, donde solía conocer hombres, pero esa noche nadie se había acercado a él con esas intenciones, quizás porque no era fin de semana

El barman lo conocía de sobra, a él y sus amigos cuando iban a ligar, aunque ahora que Yunho y Yoochun tenían novios ya tenían mucho sin ir, lo miró perdido y le habló

—Deja de beber —sugirió preocupado, Jaejoong lo miró muy sonriente

—Mejor dame otra botella —dijo riéndose

—No, al contrario, tú deberías darme las llaves de tu auto, no puedes conducir así

—Ya estoy bastante grandecito ¿no crees? —cuestionó enojado, luego volvió a reír

—Deja de portarte como un niño, dame las llaves o llamaré a tu padre, ¿recuerdas cuando vino en una ocasión por ti? Nunca vi a una persona tan enojada —recordó indignado

— ¡Cierto! —expresó divertido, echándose a reír— Me encerró en mi habitación por una semana

—No es divertido, haces que se preocupen por ti, no seas mal hijo

—Ya, ya, deja el drama —comentó molesto, metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la llave del auto, dándosela a él— Aunque ahora tengo mi propio departamento —dijo orgulloso

—Aun así él vendría por ti

—Deja de regañarme —hizo puchero al decirlo— Mejor me voy —al levantarse del banquillo trastabilló y por poco cae al piso— Está temblando —echó a reír de nuevo

—Espera, llamaré un taxi —enseguida el barman sacó su celular y pidió el vehículo— No te vayas —lo llamó estando Jaejoong cerca de la puerta, este salió sin hacerle caso

Debido al alcohol ingerido y al salir al aire, Jaejoong se mareó, sintiendo deseos de vomitar, pero se apoyó en la pared del edificio, quedándose quieto ahí unos momentos

Dos hombres de aproximadamente su edad pasaron por ahí, se dirigían a ese bar, pero al verlo compartieron una mirada maliciosa y se acercaron

—Hola bonito ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó uno de ellos, acercándose mucho a él, Jaejoong levantó la mirada y estiró su brazo, poniendo distancia

—Sí —rio un poco y entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose mareado— Déjenme solo —pidió un poco molesto, estaba borracho, pero odiaba que lo abordaran así

—Vamos, no te ves bien, déjanos ayudarte —dijo el otro, acercándose por el lado contrario

—Podemos llevarte a otro lugar, acompáñanos —el primer sujeto lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hacia él, pero Jaejoong comenzó a forcejear

—Suéltame

—No te hagas, saliste de ese bar ¿no? Seguro viniste a buscar quien te follara, vamos —con más fuerza lo jaló, pero debido al forcejeo cayó al suelo

—Levántate —enojado el otro hombre lo intentó levantar, Jaejoong fue incapaz de gritar y le costó más trabajo forcejear

Entre los dos lo levantaron, uno se colocó detrás de él y le tapó la boca, mientras el otro miró alrededor y se aseguró que nadie los veía, lo comenzaron a llevar a donde habían dejado su automóvil, pero entonces el sonido de un claxon los distrajo, voltearon y observaron un taxi acercarse, asustados aventaron a Jaejoong haciéndolo caer al suelo y se alejaron corriendo

—Diablos —asustado y adolorido por el golpe, Jaejoong se quedó tirado en el suelo

En pocos segundos el conductor del taxi se acercó a él

— ¿Estás bien muchacho? —preguntó preocupado, se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad

—Sí —contestó apenas se recuperó, intentó levantarse y no pudo, así que el taxista lo ayudó

—Supongo que eres el chico por el que me llamaron ¿saliste de ese bar? ¿A dónde debo llevarte?

—No sé —aturdido y muy ebrio se volvió a caer al suelo, al hacerlo su teléfono celular cayó también, así que aquel hombre se tomó la libertad de juntarlo, no estaba bloqueado así que pudo navegar sin problemas, entró al apartado de contactos y llamó al primero que vio.

…

Estaba por llegar a su casa cuando el teléfono celular sonó, contestó la llamada, extrañado de que fuera precisamente Jaejoong quien llamaba, en quien estuvo pensando durante casi toda la noche

—Hola ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con frialdad

—Hola, soy taxista y me llamaron para recoger a alguien en un bar, pero esa persona está en estado inconveniente y no sabe a dónde va, tomé su celular y marqué este número porque estaba en la primera página, espero no se moleste —explicó el desconocido

—Ese imprudente —murmuró enojado

—Lo siento, supongo debo llamar a alguien más

—No espere —detuvo antes que le colgara— Deme la dirección

Hyun Joong retuvo en su memoria el domicilio y colgó, se abstuvo de entrar en la casa y volvió a su auto, dirigiéndose al dichoso bar.

…

—Ya está muchacho, vienen por ti, pero no te preocupes, me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue esa persona ¿está bien? —dijo amablemente, Jaejoong lo miró y asintió

Cerró los ojos y dormitó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del tiempo, pero cuando despertó, es porque al fin llegaban por él, un malhumorado Hyun Joong se acercaba

—No ¿Por qué llamó a este tipo? —cuestionó al taxista haciendo rabietas

—Hola, gracias por cuidar de él —expresó apenado hacia el conductor— Deje le pago el viaje que hizo al venir por él —sacó su billetera

—Oh, no es nada, guarde su dinero por favor —dio amablemente, el otro no insistió— Me voy

—Vaya con cuidado —miró al taxista alejarse y luego miró a Jaejoong— Estás loco, eres un inconsciente ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte así estando solo? —regañó algo preocupado— Pudo pasarte algo

—Acaso ¿te preocupas por mí? —dijo con burla

—Anda, levántate y vámonos —ordenó enojado

Jaejoong intentó levantarse dos veces pero en ambas fracasó, así que Hyun Joong lo ayudó, debido a la fuerza Jaejoong le cayó encima y sus cuerpos estuvieron muy juntos, al igual que sus rostros, se miraron y Hyun Joong tragó saliva, nervioso, no había puesto atención a sus hermosas facciones, su blanca piel y sus expresivos ojos, Jaejoong estaba tan borracho que no notó nada, solo intentó alejarse un poco

—Vámonos —dijo cuando salió del trance, aclarándose la garganta

Caminaron al auto y Hyun Joong lo subió en la parte de atrás, Jaejoong se acostó y no tardó en quedarse dormido, así que él sacó la billetera de su pantalón y extrajo la identificación, ahí vio la dirección de su departamento y se dirigió ahí para llevarlo

La figura de su compañero de trabajo acostado podía verse desde el retrovisor, de vez en cuando lo observaba, viéndose casi tierno así, tragó saliva y decidió ignorarlo para no distraerse mientras conducía. Llegaron al edificio, con la identificación Hyun Joong pudo ingresar al estacionamiento y ahí detuvo el auto, salió y fue a la parte de atrás, le costó trabajo despertar a Jaejoong pero finalmente lo logró

—Anda, apúrate —ordenó antes que se volviera a dormir

A regañadientes salió del auto y como pudo caminó un poco, pero se tambaleaba tanto que casi cae, así que Hyun Joong lo ayudó a caminar todo el trayecto, usaron el elevador y llegaron hasta el departamento que era de Jaejoong, este sacó las llaves para abrir y empujó la puerta, luego entró

—Me voy, nos vemos mañana —avisó antes de darse media vuelta, pero apenas caminó escuchó un ruido fuerte, volteó y vio a Jaejoong tirado en el piso, suspiró cansado— No puede ser

Regresó al departamento y esta vez entró, cerró la puerta al hacerlo, no podía dejar solo a Jaejoong, no al menos hasta llevarlo a su habitación. Con esfuerzo lo levantó y caminaron a la alcoba, la única que tenía ese departamento

Lo aventó a la cama y lo vio explayarse, con los brazos extendidos, mirando al techo, luego rio

—No es gracioso, mira nomás como estás

—Gritas más que mi papá —comentó agitado— No me grites

—Será mejor que cambies tu ropa, no duermas así, o puedes tomar un baño

— ¿Me bañarás tú?

—Deja de decir tonterías —otra vez tragó saliva, miró su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y después se volteó a otro lado— Ya debo irme —avanzó unos pasos

—Espera

Hyun Joong volteó, vio a Jaejoong quitarse la camisa, no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo, ese abdomen trabajado, volvió a tragar saliva

—Pásame una camisa —señaló un mueble

Obedeció, acercándose a donde le indicaron, abrió y comenzó a buscar en ese cajón, había solo ropa interior, Jaejoong rio divertido

—El otro

Hyun Joong cerró enojado ese cajón y abrió otro, pero lo que vio ahí lo dejó completamente helado, se trataba de una máscara de carnaval, idéntica al que usaba su chico misterioso de aquella noche, lo sacó de ahí y observó con fijeza, sus manos temblaban. Se quedó quieto ahí, sorprendido por tal hallazgo, algo que ya sospechaba, pero tenía ahí la confirmación. Volteó rápido hacia la cama, pero Jaejoong ya estaba completamente dormido

—Eres tú… —susurró nervioso, tragó saliva duro y dejó caer la máscara— ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? —lamentó aturdido, juntó la máscara y la metió de nuevo al cajón, cerró y caminó a la cama

Se detuvo justo a su lado, se sentó cerca de él y estiró su mano, temblando comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, reconociendo la piel que tocó y besó aquella noche, sintió cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Apartó la mano y se agachó, para percibir su aroma, era ese, el mismo

—Tu cuerpo, tu piel, tu boca —con dos dedos le acarició los labios, después se agachó poco a poco hasta rozarlos con los suyos, pero no pudo besarlos, se apartó rápidamente, asustado de sí mismo

Agachó la mirada y observó su entrepierna erecta, desesperado se levantó de la cama, alejándose rápidamente de él, se apeó en la pared sin dejar de mirarlo, luego salió corriendo de la habitación, buscando el baño, entró y apenas estuvo frente al retrete bajó sus pantalones y boxer, se masturbó rápido, tratando de no pensar en nada, solo quería liberarse lo más pronto posible y salir de ahí, alejarse de la tentación, un segundo más junto a Jaejoong y terminaría violándolo, cosa que jamás se iba a perdonar

Justo al terminar subió de nuevo sus pantalones y sin mirar atrás salió del departamento, corrió a su auto y condujo de prisa apenas salió del edificio. Sintiéndose desesperado, si la casualidad tenía nombre y la vida era una perra, justamente como lo creía, Jaejoong era el chico que le obsesionaba, su misterioso hombre, el que le dio la mejor noche y el mejor sexo de toda su vida

No era amor, definitivamente, lo que sentía por él era una extraña obsesión que lo tuvo días pensando en las ganas que tenía de volverlo a ver, de sentirlo, de penetrarlo, hacerlo suyo, el hombre que más deseaba volver a ver en el mundo, pero aquel era también el hombre que más lo desesperaba en toda su existencia, a quien no deseaba seguir soportando y que tenía la obligación de hacerlo, dos lados de la misma moneda, ahora estaba confundido, pero también asustado.

…

Con tremendo dolor de cabeza se despertó Jaejoong al día siguiente, su despertador sonó como cada día, lo apagó apenas escuchó, pues lo tenía junto a él en la cama, abrió los ojos como pudo y miró a su alrededor, todo daba vueltas, sintió náuseas, así que se fue corriendo al baño para vomitar, luego de eso se lavó la boca y caminó hacia la cocina para preparar café

Miró su pecho desnudo y el pantalón con el que salió la noche anterior, sintiéndose confundido, incluso durmió con zapatos, así que supuso que no se acostó con nadie, resignado se rascó la cabeza y se tiró en la silla del comedor mientras el café estaba listo. Aun sin quererlo, comenzó a recordar un poco de la noche anterior, a Hyun Joong en su habitación, abrió amplio los ojos y de un salto se levantó de la silla

—Seguro lo soñé ¿no? —murmuró confundido— No ¿Por qué habría de soñar con ese idiota?

Con la duda regresó a su habitación y cogió el teléfono celular, algo podía recordar de una llamada, pero no recordaba si él la hizo o alguien más, así que revisó el historia, había una llamada realizada al teléfono de su compañero, un poco antes de la media noche

—No puede ser

Enojado aventó el teléfono sobre la cama

—Maldita sea ¿Qué hice? —sentándose en la cama intentó recordar un poco más— Pero no hicimos nada de eso ¿verdad? ¿Por qué él estuvo aquí? ¿por qué lo llamé?

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero necesitaba tranquilizarse, así que antes del café mejor tomó un baño, eso le ayudaría a despejarse un poco, luego de eso finalmente fue por el café, lo sirvió sin azúcar y se sentó de nuevo en el comedor, comiendo también una barra dietética de las que solía desayunar

—Tendré que preguntarle, que vergüenza —concluyó tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

…

Jaejoong llegó a la oficina temprano, el taxi que tuvo que pedir llegó bastante a tiempo y el tránsito vehicular fue indulgente, por primera vez llegó antes que Hyun Joong, así que sonrió con triunfo, ese tonto siempre presumía su puntualidad. La secretaria entró en la oficina apenas unos minutos después de la llegada de él

—Buenos días señor Kim, le dejo estos papeles —dijo dejando los mencionados en su escritorio

—Sí, gracias —respondió seco— Y el tonto ¿ya llegó?

—Disculpe señor ¿el tonto? —preguntó confundida

—Sí, Hyun Joong ¿ya llegó?

—Ah, el señor Hyun Joong —sonrió emocionada, para Jaejoong no pasó desapercibido aquel gesto— No señor Jaejoong, se reportó enfermo, no vendrá —expresó con tristeza

—Vaya perezoso, qué enfermo ni que nada —expresó indignado— En fin, mándame la agenda del día por favor

—Sí señor, enseguida se la envío

—Ah, no me pases llamadas ¿eh? Estaré muy ocupado

—Como usted diga, con permiso —haciendo una reverencia se alejó cerrando la puerta al salir

Jaejoong se asomó asegurándose que la chica ya no estaba y entonces se recostó sobre la silla ejecutiva, subiendo después los pies al escritorio

—Ah, con ese tonto lejos podré estar en paz —sonrió contento y cerró los ojos, con lo desvelado y la resaca, no tardó en quedarse dormido.

…

Preocupada por su hijo que ni siquiera se acercó a desayunar, la mamá de Hyun Joong llamó a su puerta pero no recibió respuesta, así que de todos modos entró, encontrándolo acostado sobre su lado derecho, mirando a la pared

—Hijo mío ¿te sientes muy mal?

—No te preocupes mamá —respondió cabizbajo

La mujer se acercó a la cama y miró la expresión de su hijo, pero no era una enfermedad lo que tenía, eran sus ánimos decaídos, desde que llegó por la noche tras dejar a Jaejoong en su departamento, se sintió muy mal, deprimido, y se tiró en la cama hasta el día siguiente, no quiso desayunar y apenas si llamó a su secretaria para avisarle que no se presentaría en la oficina

—Pero cómo no me voy a preocupar —expresó preocupada— No luces bien

Estiró la mano hacia él y le tocó la frente, pero su temperatura parecía normal

—Dime qué es lo que te duele, llamaremos al doctor y él vendrá

—Nada mamá, solo quiero estar solo, por favor —la miró con tristeza

—Acaso ¿estás deprimido Hyun Joong? ¿Es eso lo que tienes? Si es así debemos ir con un especialista, debes asistir a terapias

—Mamá —interrumpió a la señora— Solo quiero estar solo, podrías por favor dejarme solo

—Ya, está bien, pero no me gusta verte así mi vida

—Lo sé —suspiró agobiado— Lo único que deseo es no ver a nadie, te lo suplico —esta vez no la miró, ella solo se resignó

—Me voy entonces —sin decir más solo se agachó y le besó la frente, acariciándole el cabello después, sonrió con dulzura y finalmente se fue de ahí

Hyun Joong se dio la vuelta sobre la cama al oír la puerta cerrarse, cerró los ojos sintiéndose cansado, sin ganas de nada, con Jaejoong en su mente, sin podérselo sacar, lo recordaba en la noche que estuvieron juntos, lo imaginaba todo, pero sin que él tuviera la máscara, imaginaba sus gestos llenos de placer, ahora que sabía aquella verdad estaba asustado ¿Cómo iba a poder verlo a los ojos a partir de ese momento? Después de haberlo manoseado mientras dormía, pensando en su piel, en sus besos, se sentía atormentado como jamás en su vida se sintió.

* * *

 **Hola :D espero les haya gustado el capítulo, se aceptan comentarios jijiji hasta el próximo.**


	6. Dificultad

**Capítulo 6. Dificultad**

Aquel día largo y aburrido terminó, sin nadie a quien molestar y dejando el trabajo de lado, Jaejoong pasó una jornada laboral tediosa y sin chiste, ahora se dirigía a casa en un auto ejecutivo de la compañía, más tarde regresaría al Bar de la noche anterior para recoger su coche

—Vaya, quien hubiera creído que sin ese idiota de Hyun Joong las horas serían largas y lentas —pensó confundido

Mientras pensaba en esas tonterías, Jaejoong recordó que ese compañero suyo tan odioso estuvo en su casa la noche anterior y quien sabe por qué rayos terminó ahí, tampoco recordaba haberlo llamado, ni siquiera a los bravucones que quisieron aprovecharse de su estado de briaguez

—Contactaré a los chicos

Una vez en su departamento Jaejoong llamó a sus amigos para quedar con ellos en el Bar, pero esta vez solo atendió Yoochun, acordaron la hora y a unos minutos después de esta él llegó, su amigo ya se encontraba ahí, sentado frente a la barra, estaba solo, Jaejoong se sentó junto a él

—Hola, siempre tan puntual

—Así soy yo —respondió orgulloso, aunque se veía un poco triste, sin ánimos

—Viniste solo ¿y Changmin?

—Terminamos —explicó sin energía, suspirando al decirlo

—No entiendo ¿Por qué? Se veían felices juntos

—Me pidió tiempo, hace unas semanas entró a la maestría y dijo que no tiene tiempo para nuestra relación

—Entiendo —sonrió un poco, aunque sintiendo pena por su amigo

—No creí que me gustara tanto hasta que terminó conmigo, creo que estoy enamorado, o no lo sé —expuso a su amigo, Jaejoong le pasó una mano por el hombro, confortándolo

—Entonces dale un poco de tiempo, quizás él también te extrañe y vuelven, mientras brindemos por nuestra soltería amigo —animó sin pensarlo y pidió al cantinero un par de copas para los dos, el par de amigos brindaron

…

Ya era muy noche y Hyun Joong no salió de su habitación en todo el día, sin energía, no dejaba de pensar en Jaejoong y estaba fastidiado, no quería saber nada de él

—No tengo necesidad de esto… le diré a mi padre que ya no quiero trabajar en el proyecto —decidido salió de su habitación, un poco mareado porque no comió en todo el día

Su madre lo interceptó en el pasillo del piso segundo, pero él solo preguntó por su padre

—Está en el estudio mi vida, está ocupado ¿es muy importante?

—Sí

Continuó caminando sin oír el llamado de su madre y bajó al primer piso, al fondo estaba la oficina de su padre y entró sin llamar, aunque bien sabía que odiaba lo interrumpieran así, el señor estaba en una llamada telefónica y la colgó a los segundos que su hijo entrara

—Hyun Joong ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar así? —regañó molesto

—Renuncio al proyecto papá, no quiero trabajar en él, es personal mi motivo —explicó antes que lo reprendiera más por la interrupción

—Estás loco, no te dejaré hacer esa tontería —respondió alterado

—Lo siento, ya tomé mi decisión —contestó tratando de tranquilizarse, mirando directo a los ojos de su padre, este se acercó a él

—Te irás de esta casa si renuncias — coaccionó

—Entonces buscaré donde vivir —respondió sin importarle nada, si ese era el precio estaba dispuesto a pagarlo, todo con tal de no volver a ver a Jaejoong y olvidarse de esa obsesión— No podrás amenazarme con eso papá —orgulloso de sí mismo le dio la espalda y avanzó a la puerta

—Sé que eres homosexual —dijo sin temblarle la voz, rígido como siempre

Sorprendido Hyun Joong se giró poco a poco hacia su progenitor, lucía tan inalterable que no podría creer que acababa de oír eso, dejándolo mudo

—Se lo diré a tu madre si abandonas el trabajo, sabes que eso le destrozará el corazón —advirtió esta vez convencido de que funcionaría

—Tú —miró indignado a su padre— ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿No te importa la salud de mamá? —preguntó enojado, su madre era de corazón débil debido a su enfermedad

—Me importa, y creo que a ti también, por eso te amenazo con eso —explicó sonriente, aunque no era grande su sonrisa, hizo enojado a su hijo

—Te desconozco papá

—Está en tus manos Hyun Joong, yo he hecho la vista gorda de tu condición, lo he mantenido oculto, pero tu madre no lo aceptará como yo, piénsalo

Sin responder a nada Hyun Joong salió de la oficina, alterado y nervioso, su madre lo vio cuando se alejó de ahí, acercándose al chico

—Mi vida ¿Qué pasó? Estás pálido

—Nada mamá, todo bien —sonrió con dulzura y le besó la frente

—Hijo mío, me preocupas ¿Qué pasó con tu padre? ¿Discutieron otra vez? —cuestionó angustiada

—No mamá, es que ya no quiero trabajar en la compañía, pero me convenció de quedarme, es todo —sonrió otra vez

—Me alegra ¿Por qué no cenas algo mi vida? No comiste en todo el día

—Sí mamá —respondió tranquilo y siguió a su mamá hasta el comedor, mientras pensaba en esa horrible discusión con su padre, en su chantaje, sintiéndose atrapado, también se preguntaba desde cuándo y cómo se enteró su padre que él era Gay

Miles de incógnitas pasaban por su mente, ninguna respuesta

…

Las malas costumbres nunca se olvidan, eso Jaejoong y Yoochun lo conocían de sobra, luego de haberse visto en aquel bar y de haber bebido un poco, ambos fueron al departamento del mayor de los dos y tuvieron sexo, como en los viejos tiempos, sin compromiso, solo por el placer de acompañarse un rato en sus respectivas soledades

Descansaban sobre la cama mientras conversaban, sentados bajo las sábanas

—He pensado hacer un viaje —comentó Yoochun

—Si estás huyendo no te lo recomiendo —aconsejó Jaejoong

—Incluso estaba pensando en decirle a Changmin que viviéramos juntos, ahora no sé qué haré de mi vida, la ventaja es que mi trabajo puedo hacerlo desde cualquier parte del mundo

—Estás siendo pesimista mi amigo —sonrió amplio— Espera un tiempo, te digo que ese niño acomodará sus ideas, es menor que tú, obvio no es tan maduro

—Te equivocas, él es muy maduro para su edad, prueba de ello es que me dejó para centrarse en sus estudios, además es un ñoño —sonrió divertido— Diablos, en verdad creo que estoy enamorado, lo extraño

—Entonces lucha por él y deja de follar conmigo —regañó cruzándose de brazos

—No te enojes —dijo al percibir la hostilidad

—Acabamos de tener sexo después de mucho tiempo y solo hablas de él, me pones celoso —volteó la cara indignado, Yoochun sonrió

—Nuestra amistad nunca se ha basado en el drama ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

—A que te extrañé ¿sí? Tenía muchas ganas de volver a estar contigo, eres más que mi amigo, siempre lo has sido —hizo puchero— Con Yunho las cosas son tan diferentes, con él no tenga esta conexión que tengo contigo, aunque los dos son mis mejores amigos, Yunho es como si fuera un hermano que siempre me regaña, pero tú eres mi alma gemela —miró avergonzado hacia su amigo

—Jaejoong —susurró emocionado, acercándose le dio un beso dulce en la boca— Eres para mí más especial que cualquier persona del mundo, pero solo somos amigos ¿acaso quieres algo más conmigo?

—Tal vez —confesó ruborizado

—Entonces no creo que sea conveniente volver a tener sexo contigo, no quiero que confundas lo que somos y lo que podríamos ser, sobre todo ahora que necesito acomodar mis sentimientos, es a Changmin a quien deseo a mi lado en estos momentos ¿lo comprendes?

—Ahora ya hice el ridículo frente a ti —avergonzado se tapó con la sábana hasta la cabeza

—Ay Jaejoong —suspiró preocupado, esperando que su amistad no se quebrara luego de eso

El timbre del departamento sonó, pero Jaejoong no salió debajo de las sábanas, así que Yoochun se levantó, colocó su ropa interior y salió de la alcoba. Al abrir la puerta se topó con la extraña sorpresa de ver a Changmin ahí, él al igual suyo estaba sorprendido, se quedaron mudos viéndose unos segundos

—Changmin ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañado, su novio había ido antes con él a casa de Jaejoong, sabía que conocía la dirección, pero no esperó nunca verlo ahí por sí solo

—Creo que están muy ocupados —expresó molesto y se alejó corriendo de ahí

—Changmin espera —llamó, pero su ex novio no regresó, Yoochun cerró la puerta y regresó corriendo a la habitación— Tú lo llamaste

—No sé de qué hablas ¿vino Changmin? —cuestionó confundido

—Si no lo llamaste tú ¿entonces por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué tienes con él?

—Nada, no tengo idea porque vino, debes creerme —dijo sincero, realmente no sabía nada

—Como sea, me iré, espero poder hablar con él más tarde —terminó de vestirse y salió enojado

—Ese niñato ¿a qué vino? Tal vez le gusto yo y vino a declararse —dijo en broma, luego sonrió— Creo que eché a perder mi amistad con Yoochun —lamentó honestamente, sintiéndose preocupado

…

A la mañana siguiente y muy a su pesar, Hyun Joong fue a trabajar, llegó tan temprano como siempre, incluso antes que su secretaria, entró en la oficina y miró el escritorio vacío de su desagradable compañero, suspiró largo

—No quiero verlo, de verdad no quiero —lamentó muy preocupado

Caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó, apoyó los brazos sobre el mueble y escondió la cabeza entre ellos, cansado de tanto haberle dado vueltas al asunto el día anterior. La puerta de la oficina se abrió, él creyó que se trataba de su secretaria, pero cuando levantó la cabeza se topó con la mirada de sorpresa de Jaejoong

—Ah vaya, pero si el príncipe se dignó a venir a trabajar —burló divertido, caminando a su escritorio donde se aplastó de forma arrogante

Hyun Joong lo miró fijo y sin darse cuenta todo su rostro se sonrojó, apartando después la mirada, aquello no pasó desapercibido para el otro, pero creyó que quizás tenía fiebre, así que se acercó

—No luces bien, tal vez si estabas enfermo —comentó asombrado, estirándose demasiado por encima del escritorio, quedando muy cerca de Hyun Joong, por reflejo este se movió hacia atrás en la silla, alarmado— Tranquilo, no voy hacerte nada malo —rio nervioso— A trabajar entonces

Jaejoong caminó hacia su escritorio, sintiéndose incómodo porque el otro Kim no le apartaba la mirada de encima, entonces recordó que lo encontró en un bar Gay, quiso hablar para cambiar el ambiente, pero no encontraba qué decir, así que miró el montón de papeles que ayer la secretaria le dejó para revisión

—Hyun Joong, fóllame —escuchó el aludido, con ojos casi saltones se quedó boquiabierto— Hyun Joong, apóyame ¿no oíste? —preguntó confundido, levantando un par de papeles

—Ah… sí, voy —sin ganas se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia Jaejoong, percibiendo más que nunca el agradable olor, ahora que sabía eso, sus sentidos estaban más despiertos

—Hay que revisar esto y seleccionar los aprobados —explicó ocultando el hecho de que eso debió hacer en gran parte el día anterior, pero prácticamente se quedó dormido casi todo el día

—De acuerdo

—Ah vaya, estás muy mansito hoy —observó divertido, aunque Hyun Joong lucía distraído y muy pálido, se preocupó un poco— Si no te sientes bien ve a casa —dijo con seriedad

—Estoy bien —respondió de mala gana, agarró un puño de los papeles sobre el escritorio de Jaejoong y los llevó al suyo— Revisaré estos, revisa los otros e intercambiamos

—No me darás órdenes —espetó enojado

—Por favor —pidió de forma suave, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, Jaejoong tragó saliva con discreción, por segundos su compañero le resultó bastante atractivo

—Ya, no te hagas el cool —dijo indignado, volteándole la cara se sentó en su silla y agarró un documento, leyéndolo unos segundos, después levantó la cabeza y lo miró, el otro también leía algo, pero no parecía concentrado

Hyun Joong sintió la mirada encima y también volteó hacia el otro, Jaejoong rápidamente se hizo disimulado y volvió la vista al documento

—Será más difícil de lo que pensé —murmuró Hyun Joong

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Jaejoong al oírlo balbucear

—Nada —respondió nervioso, ocultando después su rostro tras el papel que pretendía leer

—No sé qué diablos le pasa hoy —pensó Jaejoong abrumado, por alguna razón se sentía intimidado por la actitud y miradas de Hyun Joong ese día

…

Llegó la hora de la salida, siempre Hyun Joong salía después que todos, pero en esta ocasión se levantó apenas el reloj dio la hora, juntó su saco pero no se lo colocó, avanzó hacia la puerta rápido, incluso antes que Jaejoong, pero estaba tan nervioso que no pudo abrir el picaporte, así que renegó un poco

—Eres un inútil —escuchó la voz muy cerca, se giró hacia la derecha y vio a Jaejoong muy cerca de él, tanto que el olor de su perfume lo embriagó por completo— La abriré por ti —sin fijarse que el otro tenía aun la mano sobre el picaporte, él también la llevó hasta ahí, colocando su mano sobre la otra, se miraron unos segundos— Perdón

Nervioso por completo Jaejoong apartó su mano, pero no se alejó del otro, continuaron muy cerca

—Debo irme —dijo enseguida Hyun Joong, queriendo alejarse, pero Jaejoong le impidió el paso

—Espera —lo detuvo sin pensar, tragó saliva por la cercanía— ¿Eres Gay? —preguntó sin más, sin analizarlo, la sorpresa del otro se notó— Lo digo por la otra noche, estabas en ese sitio

No hubo respuesta, solo un gran silencio

—Aquel chico ¿es tu novio?

—Déjame tranquilo —respondió enojado, queriendo alejarse otra vez

—Ya entiendo, eres de clóset —comentó sin costarle mucho trabajo analizarlo

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —más enojado esta vez, le dio un pequeño empujón a Jaejoong y esta vez sin costarle trabajo abrió la puerta y se alejó rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que tiró algo en el suelo, algo que cayó de su saco

—No entiendo por qué se altera tanto —pensó confundido, chocó los dientes y salió también, alejándose sin despedirse de su secretaria, la chica vio todo desde su asiento, ella vio cuando aquella cosa salió de la prenda de su jefe

—Qué lindo pañuelo —expresó cuando caminó hacia el pedazo de tela, se agachó y lo juntó. Miró a ambos lados y se aseguró que nadie la vio, así que lo acercó a su rostro y olió— Es de él —sonrió tímida, le gustaba Hyun Joong, era guapo y amable con ella, educado, el tipo de hombre que sin duda le gustaba mucho.

…

Jaejoong llegó a casa de sus padres, su madre lo invitó a cenar días atrás y tenía esa noche agendada, así que no se fue a beber con sus amigos, además desde la noche anterior no se había hablado con Yoochun, por su parte Yunho y Heechul tampoco se comunicaron con él, así que más tarde tampoco iría a verlos

En casa estaban también algunas de sus hermanas con sus esposos e hijos, una reunión bastante grande considerando la familia que tenía. Después de la gran cena se acercaron todos a la sala para beber té, mientras sus sobrinos jugaban en el jardín

—Hijo, quiero hablar contigo —dijo el señor Kim, Jaejoong y él se apartaron un poco

—Dime papá

—Cuéntame cómo vas con lo que te pedí ¿ya te hiciste amigo de ese chico? —preguntó serio

—No, la verdad me cuesta trabajo, es detestable —respondió cansado, su papá enseguida lo miró molesto y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano— Me dolió

—Te pedí algo tan simple y no eres capaz de hacerlo ¿Qué he hecho para tener este hijo tan tonto? —preguntó alterado, Jaejoong aún se sobaba el golpe— Mira hijo, esto es importante, ya te lo dije antes ¿lo comprendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo —respondió resignado— Intentaré hacerme su amigo

—Bien, confiaré en ti, lo dejo en tus manos

—Sí papá, confía en mí —dijo finalmente, aunque no quería hacerlo

Sin decir más su padre se alejó y él se quedó solo en un rincón, pensando en cómo podía hacer para que el tonto de Hyun Joong se volviera su amigo, entonces reaccionó

—Estoy seguro que es Gay —sonrió perverso— En lugar de hacerlo mi amigo, podría enamorarlo —pensó poco convencido— No, es muy mezquino —reaccionó enseguida— Encontraré la forma de volverlo mi best friend

Aunque seguro se volvía difícil, Jaejoong estaba convencido en que debía volverse amigo de Hyun Joong, quizás si lo ayudaba a aceptarse y salir del clóset lograba acercarse y la tarea se volvía fácil.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, dejen sus comentarios. Gracias**


	7. Quiero ser tu amigo

**Capítulo 7. Quiero ser tu amigo**

El encargo que le hizo su padre era fundamental para el éxito del negocio, así que Jaejoong debió poner manos en marcha. Ese día llegó súper temprano a la oficina, incluso antes que Hyun Joong y que la secretaria

—Bien, puedes hacerlo —se animó— Tienes que lucir buena onda, sé un buen compañero de trabajo —sonrió amplio, decidido a tener éxito

Primero llegó la secretaria y minutos después Hyun Joong, pero lejos de animarse, la actitud tan amistosa de Jaejoong lo asustó por completo, el chico hasta lo estaba invitando a comer y eso que faltaban horas para ese turno

—Conozco un restaurante buenísimo, es de comida italiana, yo invito —trató de convencerlo, pero su compañero lo observó incrédulo

—No gracias —respondió con la actitud contraria— Prefiero la comida coreana

—Bueno, vamos a dónde quieras —insistió emocionado

—Estás raro hoy —observó confundido— ¿Qué estás tramando?

— ¿Yo? Pero si nada —expresó con total indignación— Pero ya que vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo, llevémonos bien

—Solo no te portes como un idiota y listo, no necesitas tratar de ser amistoso, si no fuera por este negocio seríamos simples rivales —dijo en modo casi grosero, Jaejoong se tragó el coraje

Si quería que su plan funcionara, debía armarse de mucha paciencia

—Vamos, no seas amargado

Decidido a ser más buena onda, se levantó de su escritorio y caminó al otro, poniéndose al lado de Hyun Joong le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, pero él se sobresaltó nervioso, sonrojándose también, se alejó de él, Jaejoong lo miró confundido

—Tranquilo, no te haré nada —rio divertido pero atónito— Bueno, iré al baño, piensa a dónde quieres ir a comer, no acepto ningún No

Aparentando estar contento salió de la oficina, pero al entrar al baño se echó agua sobre el rostro, mirándose al espejo, exclamó una expresión de desesperación

—Es un imbécil, me cae muy mal —balbuceó frente a su reflejo— Tranquilo Jaejoong, lo necesitas de amiguito, ya sabes —suspiró hondo y decidido salió del baño.

Desde que Jaejoong salió, Hyun Joong se quedó casi petrificado, sin entender qué diablos le pasaba a su compañero, seguro había enloquecido

—No creo que él sepa que nosotros… ¿o sí? —analizó preocupado— No, no lo creo

Suspiró aliviado, convenciéndose de que no se trataba de eso

Jaejoong regresó a la oficina sonriendo tan falsamente que Hyun Joong estaba más asustado. El resto de la mañana su compañero estuvo muy amigable pese a que él se mostraba serio y distante, pero el otro insistía, así que no tuvo remedio, fue a comer con él

A la hora de la comida llegaron a un restaurante tradicional que se encontraba muy cerca de las oficinas, pidieron un platillo con muchos acompañamientos

—Mi pie, creo que no estoy acostumbrado —expresó dolor Jaejoong, debido a que la mesa era para comer sentado

—Eres coreano, que vergüenza —respondió Hyun Joong que no tenía ningún problema

—Presumido —balbuceó enojado

—No escuché ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada —sonrió falso— Como comida coreana todo el tiempo, solo no lo hago en el suelo, es todo —se defendió avergonzado, Hyun Joong sonrió con burla

Llegó la comida y pese a que Jaejoong estuvo hable y hable, Hyun Joong continuó distante, lo miraba en silencio, fijo, mientras cada vez le resultaba más difícil comprender que ese sujeto y con quien durmió noches atrás, eran la misma persona. Siempre imaginó en sus fantasías, que si volvía a encontrarse con ese hombre, descubriría una persona muy atractiva en cuanto a su personalidad, pero Jaejoong era demasiado simple, quizás eso también le gustaba

—Oye ¿Por qué solo me miras? Di algo

—Lo siento, no te ponía atención —informó burlón, eso a Jaejoong lo hizo enojar, por fin perdió la paciencia

—Eres un mezquino, trato de ser amable contigo y me ignoras. Ya me largo —molesto se levantó, cojeando un poco al principio debido a un calambre en la pierna, luego caminó normal y se fue sin mirar atrás

—Tal vez me pasé un poco —analizó apenado

Pidió la cuenta y también se fue, detrás de Jaejoong, no tardó en alcanzarlo, ya que estaba cerca de la empresa se habían ido caminando

—Espera —detuvo Hyun Joong a Jaejoong a medio camino, sujetándolo del brazo

—Suéltame —ordenó indignado, sacándose del agarre

—Te digo que esperes —insistió Hyun Joong cuando Jaejoong intentó alejarse otra vez

Lo agarró por el brazo y lo jaló más de la cuenta, así que Jaejoong trastabilló y casi cae al suelo, pero Hyun Joong lo sostuvo con fuerza, usando ambos brazos, la pierna derecha de Jaejoong quedó doblada, pero la izquierda no, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Hyun Joong se sobresaltó y lo dejó caer al suelo

—Idiota —expresó adolorido desde el piso

—Lo siento —asustado rápidamente se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero cuando extendió su mano, Jaejoong la agarró con fuerza y lo jaló, haciéndolo caer también al suelo, luego empezó a reír

—Oye ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó enojado, Jaejoong no dejaba de reír, los dos estaban en el suelo, Jaejoong sentado y Hyun Joong de rodillas junto a él

Cada quien se levantó sin ayuda

—Mi ropa está sucia ahora —dijo mientras se sacudía el pantalón a la altura de las rodillas

—No te quejes, mi trasero ahora está mugroso —respondió Jaejoong también limpiándose

Hyun Joong recordó al instante aquella noche cuando cogió con Jaejoong, recordaba perfectamente su trasero, mientras él lo penetraba, su rostro enrojeció por completo

—Hey ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó divertido al verlo rojo como tomate

—Nada, ya es tarde —respondió alterado, sin esperar a su compañero se alejó casi corriendo

—Este hombre sí que está loco —habló confundido, se rascó la cabeza y no tuvo más remedio que también regresar a la empresa

…

Cuando llegó la hora de la salida y antes que Jaejoong lo quisiera invitar a otro lado, Hyun Joong salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la oficina

—Hacerlo mi amigo será muy difícil, pero no me rendiré —pensó contrariado mientras apagaba su Tablet, luego miró su celular— Yoochun no responde mis mensajes, iré a su casa

Él también salió de la oficina, se despidió de la secretaria y fue a donde dijo, sin avisarle a su amigo, pero quería saber lo que estaba pasando, si su amistad peligraba. Cuando tocó la puerta quien abrió no fue Yoochun, si no Changmin, vestía con ropa casual y parecía algo agotado, pero con una gran sonrisa

—Hola, pásate —saludó tan amable que lo sorprendió

Jaejoong entró a la casa de su amigo y vio cajas abiertas y cerradas por todo el recibidor

—Está en el baño, no debe tardar ¿quieres algo de beber? —Jaejoong se negó

Miró a Changmin muy contento y tan despreocupado que estaba confundido, no se iba a quedar con la duda, así que se acercó

—Creí que habían terminado ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y por qué fuiste a mi casa?

—Ah eso —habló con voz bajita— Bueno, viviremos juntos —confesó emocionado

Oír eso hizo que Jaejoong se sintiera mal, no entendía lo que pasaba

—Estaba confundido ¿sabes? Empecé mi maestría y solo quería concentrarme en eso, pero en realidad estaba asustado por mi futuro, no sabía hacia dónde íbamos con nuestro noviazgo y por eso terminé con él, pero hablamos y me dijo que me ama —sonrió feliz— Me pidió que viviéramos juntos y acepté

—Ya veo

—No te preocupes, sé que se acostaron y no estoy enojado contigo, cuando Yoochun y yo comenzamos a salir, antes de que nos presentara él me dijo que solían ser amantes casuales, además estábamos separados, no me engañó, pero la otra noche me alteré, me disculpo

Todo ese discurso no hizo más que marear a Jaejoong

—Creí que no lo sabías

—Yoochun me cuenta todo —esas palabras también hirieron a Jaejoong

—Pero no me has dicho por qué fuiste a mi casa

—Quería tu consejo, eres la persona que más conoce a Yoochun, quería preguntarte si él estaba listo para una relación formal, después de terminar con él quedé muy confundido, perdón si te molesté —habló apenado, Jaejoong negó en silencio

—Me alegra que estén juntos otra vez —mintió con tristeza

Changmin sonrió contento, si el mejor amigo de su novio aprobaba su relación, eso lo ponía todavía de mejor humor. Yoochun se unió a ellos poco después

—Jaejoong hola —saludó sonriente

—Nunca respondiste mis mensajes —comentó afligido, Yoochun sonrió apenado

—Mi teléfono cayó al suelo y no enciende, con lo de la mudanza de Changmin no he tenido tiempo de comprar otro —excusó avergonzado, luego miró a su novio— Estoy tan feliz que olvido cosas

Jaejoong miró a la pareja compartir un beso y eso lo entristeció más, parecía que Yoochun también olvidó que le dijo que sentía algo más por él, parecía que lo ignoraba

—Me alegro por ustedes —sonrió falso— Debo irme

—Quédate a cenar, así celebramos

—Será en otra ocasión —evadió el compromiso

—Está bien, te acompaño afuera

—Yo calentaré la sopa —dijo Changmin— Hasta luego Jaejoong

—Adiós Changmin

El par de amigos salió de la casa

—No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí tu apoyo, eres el mejor Jaejoong

—Espero seas feliz —expresó con tristeza

Yoochun se dio cuenta y le levantó un poco el rostro, sujetándolo por la barbilla

—No me digas que estás triste por esto, Jaejoong…

—Solo quiero que seas feliz, es todo, yo no importo —sonrió amargo

—No digas esas cosas, sabes que te quiero muchísimo, es una lástima que confundieras lo que pasó entre nosotros

—Tú no me engañaste y lo habíamos hecho muchas veces, no tienes nada que lamentar —agarró la mano de su amigo y la alejó de él— Deseo que Changmin te haga muy feliz

Jaejoong le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos a su amigo y le dio un beso en los labios, suave y rápido, luego se alejó. Yoochun lo vio alejarse sin decir una sola palabra, estaba muy feliz por estar nuevamente con Changmin, pero le dolía mucho ver a Jaejoong así

…

Esa misma noche Jaejoong se reunió con Yunho, ya que lo llamó de emergencia, su amigo lo socorrió yendo a su departamento, Jaejoong no tenía ánimos de ir a ningún Bar ni nada de eso

—Gracias por venir —cerró la puerta cuando entró su amigo

—Te oías mal al teléfono, me preocupaste

—Es largo de explicar

Luego de que ambos se sirvieron algo de beber, fueron a la sala a conversar, Jaejoong le contó todo a Yunho, incluyendo la confusión de sus sentimientos por Yoochun

—Estoy seguro que no estoy enamorado de él, pero siento algo muy fuerte y me dolió mucho que formalizara su relación con Changmin así, tú sabes cómo es Yoochun, le gusta divertirse, no imaginé que se comprometiera así con alguien, sobre todo cuando no se mostraba tan interesado en Changmin ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí Jaejoong, pero las personas cambian y Changmin se volvió tan importante para él que cambió así, creo que es parte de madurar —explicó afligido por ver triste a su amigo

—Lo sé, pero siento que fue rápido, no sé, de ti lo creería, pero no de él

—Es algo que no puedes cambiar amigo, así son las cosas —le colocó una mano sobre el hombro en signo de apoyo, Jaejoong suspiró

—No sé qué voy hacer ahora, no sé si pueda verlos juntos y no sentirme mal

—Llevas mucho tiempo sin una pareja ¿Por qué no buscas un novio? El sexo casual no es para siempre Jaejoong —aconsejó preocupado

—Es difícil, tú sabes lo que me pasó en el pasado, jamás voy a creer en nadie, cuando comencé con el sexo casual nunca me sentí decepcionado —explicó temeroso, solo de acordarse se le enchinaba la piel

—Comprendo, pero debes perder ese miedo

—No, lo decidí cuando él por fin me dejó en paz, nunca me volveré a entregar así, darlo todo y perderlo todo también, no se repetirá

Yunho miró a su enojado amigo, en sus ojos podía ver el miedo que le causaba incluso recordar las cosas que vivió con su ex novio, lo que le hizo lo dejó marcado de por vida

—Entonces date un tiempo a solas para pensar, Yoochun y tú deben conservar su amistad —aconsejó preocupado

—Lo sé, muchas gracias Yunho, siempre sabes qué decirme —agradeció conmovido y se dieron un fuerte y prolongado abrazo

—Por cierto, de mí no estás enamorado ¿verdad? —preguntó fingiendo que estaba preocupado

—Ya quisieras —respondió Jaejoong sonriendo

Los dos se rieron divertidos, a Yunho le dio gusto verlo de buen humor

—Quedé de verme con Junsu más tarde, pero si me necesitas lo cancelo sin problema

—No amigo, ve con él, estoy bien

—Entonces me iré, si quieres hablar llámame, siempre estaré para ti

—Gracias

Nuevamente se dieron un abrazo y luego la despedida, Jaejoong lo acompañó hasta la puerta del departamento y cuando su amigo finalmente se fue, él se dirigió a su mini bar y sirvió más licor, regresando a la sala para reflexionar un poco más sobre sus sentimientos por Yoochun.

…

Pasaron algunos días, Jaejoong continuaba en su afán por acercarse a Hyun Joong, pero cada vez que lo hacía este lo evadía y se escondía de él, haciendo que comenzara a sospechar, era como si su compañero huyera de él por otros motivos y él estaba curioso en saber cuáles

Un día que no hubo mucho trabajo, Jaejoong aprovechó para acercarse a Hyun Joong, tomándolo por sorpresa sentándose sobre su escritorio

—No hagas eso —regañó avergonzado, tener las piernas de Jaejoong tan cerca lo puso nervioso, incluso intentaba evitar mirarle la entrepierna

—Dime ¿Por qué estás siempre enojado? ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño? —preguntó para molestar

—Déjame en paz, no te incumbe —respondió apenado, volteando la cara a otro lado para no mirarlo con ojos indecentes, pero Jaejoong se inclinó hacia él, mirándolo fijo

—Ya confiésalo ¿Eres Gay? ¿Te gusto? —volvió a fastidiar

Esta vez Hyun Joong no reaccionó alterado, solo se mostró un poco serio, mirando hacia el vacío

—Te contaré algo —comenzó a narrar, colocó las manos hacia atrás sobre el escritorio, mirando hacia el techo

Hyun Joong miró esta vez a Jaejoong

—Solía ocultarme todo el tiempo, me daba vergüenza "mi condición", creía que ser homosexual era un castigo, que yo había hecho algo malo y por eso me había vuelto Gay —se rio un poco— Pero era obvio que no me hice gay, solo descubrí quien era y eso me asustó, me costó mucho trabajo aceptarme

Esta vez Jaejoong se puso un poco triste al recordar

—Intenté acostarme con una mujer, pero no me pude excitar, ella se rio de mí, me dijo que no era un hombre de verdad, le dijo a todos que yo era un incapaz y en la escuela se burlaban de mí

Hyun Joong miró fijo a su compañero, sintiéndose triste también al oírlo

—Solo tenía dieciséis años y me quería morir, me salí de la escuela antes del tercer grado y nunca me gradué de nada, tardé tiempo en entenderme y aceptarme, así que salí del clóset, me volví un descarado, pese a los gritos y regaños de mis padres, me volví rebelde para ya no ser herido, pero estaba en el camino equivocado, incluso caí en drogas hasta que toqué fondo y salí del agujero, aunque siempre me ha gustado la fiesta, me volví un poco más cauteloso cuando aprendí a convivir con mis sentimientos, cuando por fin me acepté a mí mismo, que soy homosexual y eso no es algo malo

Explicó la larga historia lo más corto que pudo, Hyun Joong lo miró muy atento, Jaejoong vivió una vida muy diferente a la suya, él siempre se obligó a sí mismo a ser el hombre modelo, buen hijo, buen estudiante, incluso tuvo novias con las que nunca tuvo sexo, pretextando que era porque las respetaba mucho, así que también se volvió muy popular entre las mujeres de la alta sociedad, donde todo es sobre las apariencias

—Después de un tiempo yo me enamoré del hombre equivocado y… —al darse cuenta que estaba saliéndose del contexto con su historia mejor se calló— Perdón, eso ya no es lo que quería contar —dijo riendo nervioso, mirando de nuevo a Hyun Joong

—Pero ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

—Es obvio ¿no? Estoy convencido que sí eres Gay, pero sigues en el clóset

—No te metas donde no te llaman —dijo molesto

—Te conté mi historia ¿por qué no me cuentas la tuya? —se bajó del escritorio, colocándose a su lado le puso la mano en el hombro— Quiero ser tu amigo

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, Hyun Joong bajó la mirada, consideraba su vida demasiado aburrida, levantó después la cara y agarró la mano de Jaejoong, alejándola de él

—Mi vida no es interesante —dijo con tristeza

—No hay vida que no lo sea, yo quiero saber de ti —sonrió amplia y lindamente, aunque todo era fingido, para ganarse su confianza

Hyun Joong miró con cariño a Jaejoong por primera vez, sintiéndose conmovido, su único verdadero amigo era Young Saeng, no tenía más, los otros eran todos apariencias, hijos de amigos de sus padres y nada más, en un mundo frívolo y vacío, pensar que podría tener otro lo emocionaba, pero su corazón era duro y temía abrirse a los demás, así que se quedó callado

—Hay mucho trabajo que hacer, en unas semanas tenemos junta con los inversionistas japoneses ¿lo olvidaste? —evadió responder, Jaejoong hizo una mueca de fastidio

—Quiero ser tu amigo y eres así ¿Por qué? —preguntó indignado, alejándose a su escritorio, se sentó con los brazos cruzados

—Lo siento, vengo a trabajar, no para hacer amigos

Derrotado Jaejoong ya no insistió, no había perdido aún la guerra, esa era apenas una de tantas batallas en las que fue vencido

—Ser su amigo me costará mucho trabajo, es un aburrido, no dudo ni un poco que su vida no sea interesante —pensó molesto, aunque sabía que era muy mezquino lo que estaba haciendo, no podía decepcionar a su padre.

* * *

 **Gracias por esperar y dejarme sus lindos comentarios, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, hasta pronto!**


	8. ¿Quizás? Tal vez…

**Capítulo 8. ¿Quizás? Tal vez…**

Los días transcurrieron, Jaejoong enfocó todo su tiempo y energías en acercarse a Hyun Joong, así de paso no solo complacía los deseos de su papá, sino también se evitaba pensar en Yoochun, en pensarlo a él junto a Changmin, los dos felices. Pero su compañero de trabajo era duro como roca a la hora de socializar.

Sin embargo luego de mucho darle la lata, Jaejoong por fin lo convenció de acompañarlo a beber en un Bar, él no conocía más que de bares y sitios nocturnos para gays, así que Hyun Joong fue quien eligió, uno de tantos sitios de los que frecuentaba con sus amistades falsas de la sociedad aristócrata de Seúl. No fueron después del trabajo, sino que agendaron el sábado más próximo.

En su departamento, Jaejoong se probó varios atuendos, pero ninguno le parecía correcto, la mayoría de su ropa para salir a divertirse era demasiado sexy, además de hacerse notar homosexual, después de todo vivía en una sociedad bastante conservadora

— ¿Qué diablos? —gruñó frente al espejo— Necesito ropa más "normal" —miró su reflejo, tenía puesto un pantalón entallado a la cintura, color negro, una camisa roja con un escote muy pronunciado al frente, mostrando sus marcados pectorales y unas botas con adornos de metal

Ese era el atuendo número veintitrés que se probaba, estaba cansado

—Me pondré algo aburrido —dijo determinado

Jaejoong se desnudó y cambió toda su ropa, incluida la interior, así terminó poniéndose un pantalón simple de mezclilla, muy poco entallado y una camisa blanca de manga corta, eligió aquella porque tenía un corte V en el cuello que no era tan pronunciado como las demás, finalmente se calzó unos tenis de color negro

—Nada mal, no me veo "gay", supongo —rio divertido— Como si todos los gays vistieran así —bufó con desinterés, estaba acostumbrado a los aburridos prejuicios

Fue al baño y peinó su cabello con algo de gel, luego lo desacomodó con sus propias manos y usando los dedos le dio un poco de acomodo, pero notó que se veía demasiado sexy, así que mejor se volvió a peinar con su cepillo

—Me veo muy ñoño —lamentó abrumado, él se consideraba así mismo un ícono de la moda, y no solo él, todos sus amigos y conocidos lo tomaban de ejemplo, el único que podía comprender su sentir respecto a la ropa y el estilo era Yoochun, recordarlo le hizo sentir triste

El teléfono celular sonó, Jaejoong se dirigió hacia él y vio un mensaje recién llegado, era de Hyun Joong que le indicaba que ya había llegado al lugar acordado

—Maldita sea, creo que me tardé demasiado —dijo al ver la hora

Terminó por fin de arreglarse y salió deprisa, por fortuna no había tanto tránsito, así que llegó relativamente rápido. Entró al lugar, un sitio bastante superficial, desde el mobiliario hasta los acabados, la gente que estaba ahí también parecía muy pretenciosa, y no es que Jaejoong frecuentara malos Bares, también iba a sitios caros o lujosos, pero ese se veía excesivo, y a diferencia de los centros nocturnos gays a los que él iba, ahí sí encontraba caras conocidas del mundillo de la alta sociedad, muchos de ahí incluso salían en revistas de sociales. Era de esperar que varios ahí también le conocieran a él

Desde que entró despertó el interés de muchos ahí, en su mayoría mujeres, que lo veían con deseo, algunas le coqueteaban descaradamente, incluso unas cuantas cuando pasaba cerca de ellas descubrían un poco más sus escotes o subían sus faldas discretamente, Jaejoong las ignoró completamente, no era misógino, pero prefería no tratar con mujeres, salvo las de su familia. En cambio notó la mirada lasciva de algunos hombres, rio por dentro porque seguro eran de clóset, pero se sorprendió de ver algunas caras conocidas, algunos iban a centros nocturnos para gays, pero en secreto, incluso cruzó mirada con uno con quien se acostó hace bastante tiempo, ese mismo hombre disimuló y lo ignoró, nervioso de ser descubierto

—Bola de hipócritas —pensó con desdén mientras caminaba, hasta que finalmente vio Hyun Joong sentado solo en una mesa, bebía lo que parecía ser vino tinto— Hola —saludó apenas llegó con él, sentándose en la silla de enfrente

—Llegas tarde, igual que al trabajo —espetó al ver la hora, treinta y dos minutos sobrepasaban la hora en que quedaron de verse

—Lo siento —sonrió apenado— Lograr verme bello tarda

—Aquí no hay nadie con quien puedas ligar —comentó burlesco, pero quien terminó riendo fue Jaejoong, eso lo desconcertó

—Te sorprenderías de saber cuántos de aquí se mueren por acostarse conmigo —dijo convencido, dejando boquiabierto al otro— No pongas esa cara

—Estás mintiendo

—Mira —se giró un poco y buscó, a unos cinco metros encontró a alguien conocido, un chico bastante apuesto a quien conoció hace tiempo por contacto de otro amigo, Jaejoong lo señaló y el otro miró— Ese es Lee Donghae, dicen que hace unas mamadas excelentes, es famoso por eso, lástima que su conservadora familia lo tiene comprometido hace dos años con una fulanita bastante aburrida

—No te creo, es futuro heredero de un gran conglomerado ¿Cómo podría ser famoso por… hacer eso? —de nuevo vio molesto como Jaejoong reía

—Observa —otra vez se giró hacia el otro sujeto, el cual estaba conversando con dos chicas, ambas reían coquetas mientras él hablaba— Eh Donghae —gritó alegre, pese a la música el mencionado volteó, reconociendo enseguida a Jaejoong, la sonrisa se le borró

Hyun Joong notó que el chico se puso más pálido de lo normal y nervioso levantó la mano para saludar a Jaejoong, pero enseguida lo ignoró e intentó continuar su charla con las chicas. Triunfante volteó otra vez con su compañero de trabajo

— ¿Viste su reacción? —dio un aplauso, divertido— Mi amigo Heechul dice que coge bien, pero la verdad no lo he probado

—Bueno basta, te creo —comentó avergonzado, el rostro por completo rojo

—Si quieres te puedo decir hasta de quien menos lo creerías —miró en varias direcciones

—No, es suficiente

—Está bien —sonrió tranquilo, luego buscó al mesero y le pidió algo de beber— ¿Siempre vienes a sitios como este? —inquirió casi bostezando— Es tan ordinario, pero con lujo innecesario —miró con desprecio otra vez

—Algunas veces, cuando me invitan

—Y tu amigo aquel, con quien estabas en el bar gay ¿no te invita seguido a otra parte menos aburrida? —cuestionó intrigado

—Sí, pero no me gusta —respondió indiferente. En realidad se sentía más cómodo en aquellos centros nocturnos para homosexuales, pero no quería admitirlo

Jaejoong suspiró, Hyun Joong cada vez era más antipático y a él se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Poco después que le llevaran su bebida, dos chicas conocidas de Hyun Joong se acercaron a ellos, este por educación las invitó a sentarse ya que la mesa era de cuatro, pero Jaejoong entornó los ojos con fastidio, ambas ya traían sus bebidas

—Chicas, él es Kim Jaejoong —presentó con educación, a él también les dijo el nombre de las dos

—Lo conocemos —sonrió una de ellas— Las revistas de sociales dicen que eres de los solteros ricos más codiciados —comentó como si fuese un halago, Jaejoong sonrió burlón

— ¿Y esas revistas también dicen que me gustan los penes? —cuestionó con poca educación, haciendo que la chica lo observe indignada, su amiga incluso puso cara de asco

Hyun Joong solo se cubrió la cara con una mano por segundos, avergonzado

—Nos retiramos, con permiso —dijo la misma chica, pero no mirando a Jaejoong, solo al otro, su amiga no dijo nada, se fue primero

—Chicas… —intentó explicar algo, pero ellas simplemente se marcharon, Jaejoong evitó reír, pero su compañero de trabajo le lanzó una mirada de furia— ¿Te parece gracioso? Fuiste grosero

— ¿Yo grosero? —señaló hacia su pecho— No soy un objeto en el mercado de subastas ¿Qué le sucede a esa tipa? —preguntó enojado

—Es tonta y superficial, la mayoría aquí lo es, simplemente los ignoras, pero no haces esos comentarios inapropiados —regañó como si él fuese el único adulto

—Lo siento, pero yo no soy así, no soy como tú, me gusta ser yo mismo, si a alguien no le agrado que no se me acerque y punto —explicó convencido

—Pues no me agradas, así que… —molesto se puso de pie, haciendo caso a esas palabras, alejándose de él, Jaejoong cerró por instantes los ojos

—Si así pretendes avanzar —pensó agobiado, en lugar de lograr progresos con Hyun Joong, retrocedía, necesita encontrar otro método para hacerse su amigo

Jaejoong se levantó del asiento después de pagar él por ambas bebidas, caminó cerca de donde estaba Donghae y con la mirada le indicó que lo siguiera, sin que las dos chicas con quien conversaba se dieran cuenta. Segundos después el chico se pudo librar de ellas y caminó tras Jaejoong, pero no juntos, así que nadie sospechó, al estar fuera del Bar se miraron

—Sígueme en tu auto, vamos a mi departamento —prácticamente lo ordenó, sin decir más, ni presentaciones, después de todo ya se conocían

Donghae no se opuso en lo más mínimo, subió a su vehículo y siguió el de Jaejoong. Afuera del Bar Hyun Joong vio cuando ambos salieron del centro nocturno, justo iba a regresarse al recordar que no pagó la bebida, pero los vio y supuso que su compañero pagó por los dos

—Era verdad —musitó sorprendido al verlos juntos, encima los dos se marchaban uno tras el otro, aunque Hyun Joong supuso que iban a otro Bar, no imaginando que se dirigían a donde vivía su compañero.

…

Llegaron al departamento de Jaejoong y se besaron con pasión, sin perder tiempo se desnudaban a medida que avanzaron a la habitación, llegando sin ropa a esta, se tiraron en la cama, tocándose

— ¿Arriba o abajo? —inquirió Jaejoong, aquella pregunta solía ser una cortesía entre gays cuando prácticamente eran desconocidos

—Métemela —respondió directo, excitado, Jaejoong sonrió amplio, considerándose muy educado, así que le haría aquel enorme favor

Agarró las piernas de Donghae y las abrió, colocándoselas arriba de los hombros, Jaejoong era tan precavido que tenía condones incluso bajo las almohadas, así que agarró uno y se lo puso, penetró a Donghae lento ya que no tenía lubricante cerca. Cuando metió todo su pene, Donghae se agarró fuerte a la almohada tras él con ambas manos

Jaejoong se comenzó a mover, procurando no ser tan apasionado desde el inicio, permitiendo que su amante de esa noche se acostumbrara, luego lo hizo con más fuerza, Donghae gimió sin tapujos, excitado, apretando con fuerza la almohada, mirando a los ojos de Jaejoong, este sonreía emocionado, ese sujeto sí que sabía coger, movía bien sus caderas para ayudarle a la penetración

No aguantó más y se corrió, no dejando de moverse hasta que finalmente derramó la última gota dentro del condón, sin quitarse las piernas de los hombros se inclinó hacia delante y besó la boca de Donghae, él le devolvió un beso húmedo y sensual

—Eres bueno —halagó Jaejoong una vez que se acostó al lado, después de deshacerse del condón

—Tú no te quedas atrás —contestó emocionado, se había acostado con uno de los hombres más sexy que hubiera visto nunca en su vida

—Lo soy —respondió sin modestia, aunque también bromeando— Y eso que mi especialidad no es ser activo —presumió

—No me gusta ser activo, prefiero que me cojan —dijo sinceramente

—Y hablando de especialidades, he oído la tuya —miró fijo al chico, este sonrió orgulloso

—Espera unos minutos y te enseñaré

—Traeré algo de beber para los dos —comentó Jaejoong, levantándose de la cama

Donghae lo miró por detrás, su principal atributo no eran las nalgas, pero estaban de buen ver, sonrió emocionado por haber tenido la oportunidad de ser cogido por él. Jaejoong volvió con bebidas para los dos, aunque no le preguntó, llevó lo que le vio bebiendo en el Bar. Conversaron estupideces por unos momentos mientras bebían

Sin que le recordara para nada la anterior conversación, Donghae se acercó a Jaejoong y se subió en él, sentándose sobre su vientre, estiró las manos y le comenzó a masajear los pectorales, usando sus dedos para sujetarle las tetillas

—También eres pasivo ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras lo tocaba

—Principalmente de hecho, prefiero que me follen, pero me adapto, me considero versátil —respondió sin ningún problema— ¿Por qué?

—Algunos que se creen "verdaderos activos" no les gusta que se metan con su ano —sonrió divertido— Solo quiero saber cómo voy a chupártela

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —indicó mordiéndose el labio inferior, Donghae asintió, bajó de él y le dio un beso en la boca, bajó al cuello y pasó por el pecho, dejando besos, hasta llegar a su abdomen, usando la lengua recorrió el camino entre el ombligo hasta la línea del vello púbico

Jaejoong lo miró y se relamió los labios mientras acariciaba los de Donghae con sus dedos, este le dio una mordida leve antes de volver a lo suyo, agarró el pene con su mano derecha y acariciándolo lo inclinó a un lado, comenzando a lamer y chupar los testículos, metió uno y otro a su boca y succionó con cuidado, haciéndolo jadear

Donghae bajó con besos hasta el perineo y de forma sutil lamió los bordes del orificio, luego introdujo su dedo medio izquierdo, Jaejoong se retorció, sonriendo, entonces el otro continuó con su rutina, mientras su boca se ocupaba de los testículos, su mano derecha masturbaba lentamente hasta poner duro el pene de Jaejoong, mientras el dedo medio de la mano izquierda lo comenzó a mover hacia arriba, aunque no alcanzaba a tocar la próstata, sí estaba muy cerca

Jaejoong cerró los ojos, gimiendo, aquello apenas empezaba y ese chico ya estaba demostrando por qué se había hecho tan famoso. Soltó el pene erecto y miró como se movía por sí solo de forma lenta, al ritmo de los espasmos, sonrió porque estaba listo, así que comenzó a darle le lengüetazos, sin sostenerlo

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó lascivo

—Sigue, sigue —respondió con urgencia, Donghae sonrió satisfecho

Agarró el miembro ajeno para dirigirlo a su boca pero solo metió la punta, succionó un poco hasta sacarle unas cuantas gotas de semen, luego agregó un dedo más a la entrada, escupiendo ahí para poder mover mejor sus dedos. Donghae por fin metió todo el pene a su boca y comenzó con las succiones, intentando llegar a lo más profundo posible

Jaejoong comprobó al instante que todos esos rumores eran ciertos, ese chico mamaba como ninguno, pocas veces él podía decir que le estaban haciendo la felación de su vida, una de ellas fue con aquel chico misterioso de la fiesta de antifaces, pero sin duda Donghae ya estaba entre su lista de los mejores

Donghae sacó sus dedos del ano de Jaejoong y se concentró definitivamente en su pene, metiéndolo hasta su garganta y sacándolo hasta por la mitad para no perder el ritmo, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en la cadera del otro para hacerlo con mayor velocidad, el pene comenzó a punzar dentro de su boca, supo que llegaría el momento y lo sacó, dirigiendo la punta hacia su cara, así el semen le mojó el rostro

Jaejoong exclamó el último gemido sintiendo un fuerte espasmo que lo hizo curvear un poco la espalda, ni siquiera prestó atención del lugar donde culminó, le importaba poco. Sintió besos sobre su glande completamente sensible y se retorció un poco, miró hacia abajo y vio a Donghae lamerle los rastros del líquido, tenía la cara llena de él

—Haces honor a tu fama —halagó agitado, estiró su mano y con dos dedos le quitó semen de la nariz, llevando esos mismos a la boca ajena, Donghae le chupó los dedos y sonrió

Jaejoong estiró su mano hasta las toallitas de papel junto a su lámpara y dio una a Donghae, este la agarró y se limpió todo, dejándola después sobre el buró

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime —respondió confundido, acababan de hacer aquello y Donghae se veía serio

—Ese chico, es de los Kim que tienen la automotriz ¿verdad? —Jaejoong asintió— ¿Es Gay?

—No que yo sepa, lo dudo de hecho —respondió para encubrirlo, cuando realmente pensaba que sí lo era— ¿Por qué?

—Lo he visto en bares gay, pero siempre con la misma persona, nunca liga con nadie —mencionó

—Tal vez solo va con su amigo que puede ser gay, yo no sé —encogió los hombros— ¿Acaso te gusta? —cuestionó algo incómodo, Donghae sonrió

—Está lindísimo, no me importaría meterme en su cama —contestó en tono pervertido

Jaejoong pensó en esas palabras y de algún modo le molestaron, pero no es como si sintiera celos, estaba seguro, o tal vez no, eso lo confundió, pero evitó mostrarse así

—Mi radar me dice que es hetero —dijo convencido, Donghae lo meditó

—Sí, puede ser —no insistió en el tema

Donghae sonrió y se acercó a Jaejoong, intentando abrazarlo, pero este lo alejó de él, sonriéndole solo por ser educado

—No puedo más

—Ah vamos, la noche es joven —quiso insistir

—Corazón —usando su dedo índice le tocó la punta de la nariz— ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? —dijo tratando de sonar cariñoso, pero Donghae lo miró molesto

— ¿Siempre eres tan idiota?

—Sin dramas por favor, ya la pasamos bien —esta vez le acarició la cara, luego besó su mejilla

Donghae se levantó de la cama y se vistió con lo que quedó dentro de la habitación, afuera recogió lo que se fue encontrando, hasta ponerse toda la ropa y los zapatos

—Cierra bien la puerta —gritó Jaejoong desde su alcoba, luego oyó un portazo, sonrió divertido— Que sensible ¿acaso pensó que dormiríamos abrazados? —bufó hastiado, luego se retorció entre las sábanas, desnudo por completo

Meditó un poco sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, volvió a convencerse que no le producía celos que Donghae se mostrara interesado en Hyun Joong

—Aunque sea guapo ¿Cómo podría gustarle un aburrido como él en su cama? —pensó molesto, cruzándose de brazos— En fin, tengo hambre

Para cubrir su ansiedad se levantó de la cama y buscó algo de comer, sintiéndose enojado y no sabía exactamente por qué.

…

Al día siguiente en la oficina, Jaejoong llegó tarde como siempre, él y Hyun Joong no se dirigieron la palabra, pero de vez en cuando Jaejoong lo miraba de reojo, intentando comenzar a entablar una conversación

—Al diablo, debo hacer algo —se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia el de su compañero, plantándose enfrente, este lo miró

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Vamos, no me ignores, hagamos las paces —estiró su mano en señal de paz, el otro no hizo nada

—Vuelve a tu asiento, nos acaban de enviar los contratos con la constructora para revisión —dijo al ver en su Tablet un correo electrónico que también fue enviado al otro Kim

—No, es importante llevarnos mejor, por el bien del negocio, anda, no seas infantil

—Infantil ¿Yo? —preguntó contrariado— Anoche te portaste como un idiota —señaló enojado

—Ay deja el berrinche, no lo volveré hacer

—Claro que no, jamás volveremos a salir juntos, no me interesa ser tu amigo ¿no lo entiendes? —intentó ser grosero para alejarlo, pero fue contraproducente

Jaejoong se acercó más a él, agachándose agarró los brazos de la silla ejecutiva, inclinó su cabeza a un lado y rozó la nariz contraria, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Hyun Joong abrió los suyos ampliamente, creyendo que el otro Kim lo besaría, pero aunque estuvo a punto, no lo hizo, mirándolo únicamente. Estuvieron así por algunos segundos hasta que Hyun Joong lo empujó con fuerza, pero Jaejoong se aferró con fuerza a la silla y solo alejó su rostro

— ¿Qué diablos haces lunático? —preguntó nervioso, pero intentando parecer tranquilo

— ¿Eres Gay sí o no? —cuestionó serio y directo

—Deja de hacerme esa pregunta estúpida

— ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? —soltó uno de los brazos de la silla y subió esa mano al mentón ajeno, paralizándolo— Ayer el chico del que te hablé, fuimos a follar a mi departamento —confesó sonriente— Me preguntó si eras Gay

Molesto Hyun Joong agarró la mano de Jaejoong y la alejó de su rostro

—Quita esa cara, le dije que no, que según mi instinto eras heterosexual, él me creyó

— ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Te agradezco?

—No —de nuevo sonrió— Solo te advierto —se acercó un poco más, otra vez hasta casi besarlo— La próxima vez les diré lo que realmente pienso

Jaejoong se alejó definitivamente, dando dos pasos atrás sin quitarle la vista de encima

—Eres un… —lo miró con desprecio— Deja de meterte en mi vida

—Ya te lo dije, sé cómo te sientes, solo trato de ayudarte

— ¡Nadie pidió tu maldita ayuda! —gritó molesto, Jaejoong se asombró porque era la primera vez que lo veía tan alterado— Vete al carajo

Sin agregar más se levantó y salió de la oficina, Jaejoong se quedó de pie sorprendido

—No hace más que confirmarme cada vez que sí es Gay —sonrió un poco— Quizás mejor deba sacarlo yo del clóset —rio divertido— No, mi padre quiere que me haga su amigo, no que lo espante

Jaejoong miró la hora en su reloj, casi era hora de la comida, así que salió de su oficina, miró el escritorio de la secretaria, ella no estaba, así que curioseó un poco, estaba seguro que esa chica estaba enamorada de Hyun Joong, entonces se le ocurrió que podía usarla

—Eres terrible Jaejoong —abrió uno de los cajones, esperando encontrar alguna foto con un chico para corroborar si tenía novio o no, pero lo que vio le dejó paralizado

Encima de unos papeles se encontraba un pañuelo y él rápido lo reconoció, era suyo y lo perdió el día de la fiesta donde se acostó con aquel misterioso hombre que lo dejó embrujado

—Ella ¿estuvo en esa fiesta? —pensó aturdido, no parecía el tipo de chica que asistiría a una fiesta de orgía

Jaejoong sacó el pañuelo del cajón, su perfume seguía impregnado ahí

—Señor Kim —escuchó la voz atemorizada de la secretaria, Jaejoong levantó la vista y se acercó alterado a ella, asustándola más

— ¿Por qué tienes esto? —cuestionó enojado, apretando el pañuelo

—Perdóneme, iba a devolverlo —respondió gimoteando

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —intentó calmarse para que la chica dejara de lloriquear

—Es del señor Kim Hyun Joong, se le cayó al suelo el otro día —confesó al fin

Jaejoong dejó caer el pañuelo al piso, con los ojos grandemente abiertos, el labio inferior le tembló y luego tragó saliva, soltando también a la chica.

Sin decir nada más salió corriendo de ahí hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro por dentro, sintiendo un extraño deseo de vomitar, pero se dirigió al lavabo y echó agua fría a su cara

—Cálmate, debe haber otra explicación —pensó abstraído, las pupilas dilatadas

Levantó la cabeza y se miró al espejo, estaba pálido como fantasma, tragó saliva. Recuerdos de aquella noche llegaron a él, todo lo que vivió con aquel hombre pero ahora viendo el rostro de su detestable compañero de trabajo, volvió a temblar, aquello era como una pesadilla

Durante noches y noches soñó con volverlo a ver, los primeros días pensaba en él todo el tiempo, buscaba su esencia en otros hombres, hasta que se dio por vencido y trató de olvidarlo, tenerlo solo como un sensual recuerdo, pero ahora todo volvía y se agolpaba en su cabeza, se sentía estallar

—Tiene que haber otra explicación —repitió más de una vez, queriendo convencerse, pero el resultado era fatal

Lloró de angustia, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía de aquel modo, estaba nervioso, preocupado y muy asustado también, Hyun Joong al principio le caía muy mal, luego sintió lástima de él, terminó por desesperarlo y ahora no sabía cómo sentirse, eran tantas cosas a la vez que se abrumó, sintió un extraño mareo y se agarró con fuerza a los bordes del lavamanos

Después de calmarse un poco sacó el celular de su pantalón, le temblaban las manos, llamó al primer número en su lista, la voz de Yunho sonó al otro lado

—Hola ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó serio ya que se encontraba en el trabajo

—Necesito verte, ya —respondió nervioso, asustando a su amigo

— ¿Estás bien? Estoy ocupado pero…

— ¡Por favor! Inventa una excusa —suplicó alterado— Te espero en el restaurante al que fuimos la última vez —colgó sin esperar respuesta

Levantó la mirada y se miró en el espejo, seguía pálido, a punto de desfallecer. Esperó unos segundos para reponerse un poco y salió del baño, caminó al escritorio de su secretaria y vio el pañuelo acompañado de una nota

—"Perdóneme, devuelvo el pañuelo, mi carta de renuncia está en los escritorios de ambos, por favor no le diga al señor Kim que tomé lo que no es mío, gracias y buena suerte" —leyó con voz neutra, arrugó la nota y la tiró a la basura— Tonta, no te estaba despidiendo —murmuró sin importarle realmente

Jaejoong guardó el pañuelo y salió deprisa de ahí, necesitaba desahogarse con su amigo para poder encarar aquella extraña y cruel situación.

* * *

 _ **Hola! :D de nuevo aquí, les gustó el Cap? Ahora ambos saben que son aquella persona jeje ¿lo ocultarán al otro? ¿o por fin pasará "algo" entre ellos? espero sus comentarios**_


	9. Sin salida

**Capítulo 9. Sin salida**

Con dificultad Yunho ayudó a Jaejoong a recostarse en la cama, estaba completamente ebrio y se le complicaba poder caminar, por eso su amigo lo llevó hombro con hombro hasta su habitación, Jaejoong lloriqueaba y decía cosas sin sentido, luego reía

—Amigo, sí que estás pésimo —dijo preocupado, mirándolo desde el otro extremo de la cama

Yunho sacó su teléfono celular y marcó a su novio, Junsu le respondió enseguida

— ¿Qué sucede cielo? —preguntó el chico con voz dulce

—No podré verte esta noche, Jaejoong está terrible, bebió demasiado y temo que le suceda algo, dormiré aquí con él —explicó preocupado

—Está bien, no hay problema, pero ¿Por qué bebió tanto? —sintió mucha curiosidad

—Se enteró que su compañero es en realidad aquel chico del que nos habló de la fiesta ¿recuerdas?

—No puede ser —expresó incrédulo y emocionado a la vez

—Pues a él pareció no hacerle mucha gracia, en fin, te cuento luego con detalle ¿está bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes cielo, cuídalo bien, nos vemos después

—Gracias, te amo —dijo cariñoso

—Yo también —respondió feliz mandando un beso por el teléfono

Ambos colgaron.

Yunho miró de nuevo a su amigo, apestaba a alcohol, pero no podía hacer nada por él, salvo quitarle los zapatos y cambiarlo de ropa. Luego Yunho tomó prestada algo de ropa que le quedó pequeña y se acostó a su lado.

…

Aquella noche en definitiva no fue la mejor para Hyun Joong, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando con Jaejoong ¿Por qué diablos se empeñaba en que se confesara Gay? ¿A él qué diablos le importaba? ¿O es que acaso le gustaba? ¿Estaba interesado en él?

Hyun Joong en definitiva no podía ser indiferente ante él, era atractivo, además se lo había llevado a la cama y debía admitir que era fabuloso, pero su personalidad no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, Jaejoong era el típico chico irreverente, soberbio, burlón y arrogante, presumido, desquiciante y pasota, lo desesperaba sobremanera, pero también lo atraía como si fuese miel sobre hojuelas, sin duda el tipo de persona que no puedes simplemente ignorar.

—Me gusta —susurró molesto— Diablos, cómo me gusta —admitió con dolor.

Lejos de que fuese el hombre más sexy que hubiese visto en su vida, más allá de que tuviese aquel rostro tallado por los mismísimos Dioses, y mucho más allá de ser un experto en la cama, existían muchas cosas que le resultaban atractivas, ni siquiera se podía explicar todo lo que le gustaba de él, aunado a todo lo desagradable que podía enumerar, sus sentimientos eran un embrollo.

Dio vueltas en la cama antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, aquella noche soñó con Jaejoong, su sueño, parte fantasía y parte recuerdos de aquella noche loca, le provocaron un par de "accidentes" nocturnos, no había duda alguna ahora, estaba completamente atrapado por él.

…

Al día siguiente que despertó en su cama se sorprendió, no supo ni cómo llegó ahí, se vio con Yunho para comer, luego su reunión se alargó tanto que terminaron en un Bar, él bebió como si no existiera un mañana, ahogando sus penas, lo último que supo de él es haber llorado horrorizado frente a su amigo, un mar de emociones inundándolo por todos lados.

Miró a Yunho a su lado, aún dormía. Jaejoong talló su rosto y se levantó, fue primero que todo al baño, miró su cara cansada y se echó agua rápido, aquella expresión no combinaba con su bello rostro. Orinó todo el alcohol que consumió y sintió que le faltaba el alma, tenía una resaca horrible, así que mejor se bañó, cuando salió de la ducha Yunho estaba despierto

Jaejoong salió del baño con la toalla enredada a la cintura, el cabello destilando agua, se vería sexy en una situación normal, pero su cara de devastación no ayudaba, Yunho rio

—Te ves fatal amigo

—Ni lo digas, que me siento peor —respondió aturdido, su cabeza le dolía

—Te prepararé un café muy fuerte —sonrió amable y se alejó a la cocina

Jaejoong fue a su habitación, aunque no quería vestirse e ir a trabajar, a pesar de ser viernes y ya pronto vendría el fin de semana, no quería llegar a la oficina y ver a Hyun Joong, el dueño de su última y peor borrachera. Se tiró mejor en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada, se quedó completamente dormido unos minutos sin darse cuenta

—Despierta —su amigo llamándolo le despertó— Al fin reaccionas —regañó— Tu café está frío desde hace tiempo, ha pasado casi media hora

—Lo siento —con dificultad se levantó. Miró la hora y espantado salió de la cama, si su padre supiera que aún no llegaba seguro lo mataría

—Debo irme, estarás bien ¿cierto?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes —respondió al tiro y se echó en la cama de nuevo

—Jaejoong

—Ya voy, voy —rezongó como niño pequeño pero obedeció

—Cuídate ¿sí? Y no olvides todo lo que hablamos ayer —sugirió preocupado

Jaejoong asintió, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Yunho se fue finalmente, dejándolo solo, así que suspiró y no tuvo remedio, recalentó el café que su amigo preparó y luego de beberlo y casi vomitar, se vistió y salió de su departamento, debía enfrentar a su compañero, por mucho que deseara no hacerlo.

…

Esperó dentro del elevador antes de animarse a salir, abría y cerraba la puerta, cuando intentaba por fin salir entonces se arrepentía y entraba de nuevo, nervioso. Jaejoong no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a Hyun Joong de nuevo, pero ahora sabiendo que habían cogido aquella noche, y qué noche, la mejor de su vida.

—Vamos Jae, tú puedes —recordó las palabras de su amigo Yunho y por fin se decidió.

Caminó hacia la oficina que compartía con aquel sujeto y abrió la puerta, encontró al hijo de los Kim parado junto a su escritorio, casi sentado al borde, sostenía un papel en su mano, parecía estarlo leyendo y su semblante no era nada amigable.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Hyun Joong levantó la cabeza y vio a Jaejoong, ambos compartieron miradas, la primera desde que los dos sabían la identidad del otro, Jae sintió que las piernas le temblaron ¿por qué diantres de repente lo veía tan atractivo? Su figura fría y etérea a unos metros de él lo hechizó.

—Vaya, llegaste —sonrió burlón— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué le hiciste que renunció? —preguntó entre asombrado y molesto

—Nada —contestó nervioso— No sé nada que no esté escrito en esa carta —dijo para no entrar en detalles, seguro la chica no habría querido que él dijera lo que hizo con aquel pañuelo, además Jaejoong no leyó la carta de renuncia.

—En fin, necesitamos otra secretaria, llamaré a recursos humanos —le dio la espalda y cogió el teléfono para llamar

Jaejoong miró de pies a cabeza la figura de Hyun Joong, notando por primera vez detalles que antes no, la altura, la complexión, su firme trasero. Lo imaginó estrechándolo entre sus brazos y la sola idea lo alteró, pero no tanto como recordar aquella noche de pasión, las embestidas, los besos, sus gemidos unificados, el erotismo de hacerlo con alguien cuyo rostro no le era conocido.

Exclamó un quejido de culpa y ansiedad, luego salió corriendo de ahí sin apenas ser notado por Hyun Joong. Jaejoong corrió escaleras abajo sin usar el elevador, hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, ahí se agarró el cabello con desesperación

—No puedo —gimoteó preocupado— ¿Cómo podré verlo y no recordar esa noche?

Casi lloró, pero la noche anterior se había desahogado lo suficiente, aunque no estaba listo para verlo, sus sentimientos estaban todos confusos y no sabía ni cómo hacerle frente a todos ellos.

* * *

 **Hola amadas lectoras, gracias por seguir esta historia, les mando un enorme abrazo :)**


	10. Algo está cambiando

**Capítulo 10. Algo está cambiando**

El resto de aquel día Jaejoong no volvió a la oficina, solo llamó a recursos humanos e informó que se iría porque se sentía enfermo, su padre lo tenía como un empleado más en aquella empresa, así que no podía simplemente irse. Volvió a su departamento y se tiró en la cama, sin ganas de nada

—No entiendo ¿Por qué pasó esto? —gimoteó, sintiéndose terrible

Jaejoong cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó la almohada entre sus brazos, adoptando la posición fetal, sintiéndose como un niño asustado en medio de la noche. No recordaba siquiera la última vez que se sintió de aquella manera, él odiaba sentir más allá del placer físico, porque en el pasado dio más de lo que debía y fue traicionado, jurando que nunca más volvería a enamorarse

Pensando se quedó completamente dormido, sin poder despertar hasta el día siguiente

…

Hyun Joong llegó a la empresa un poco tarde, aunque generalmente solía llegar muy temprano, sin embargo al entrar a la oficina se percató que Jaejoong no estaba, miró su costoso reloj de pulsera, incluso para su odioso compañero resultaba ser una hora tarde

—Ayer se fue sin decir nada y no volvió, ahora no ha llegado ¿le habrá pasado algo? —pensó preocupado

No lo analizó más y cogió el teléfono, informó a recursos humanos que saldría un par de horas y se marchó, subió a su auto y condujo en dirección al departamento de Jaejoong

…

A pesar de que se levantó un par de horas atrás, Jaejoong fue incapaz de salir de la cama, seguía en ropa interior, tirado sobre el colchón, aunque tenía hambre, no quiso levantarse, ni para tomar el habitual café de la mañana.

Miraba al vacío sin pensar en nada especialmente cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó, minutos atrás habló por teléfono con Yunho, este se mostró tan preocupado por él que no fue difícil pensar que se trataba de su amigo. Pesadamente se puso de pie y avanzó a paso lento y tedioso hacia la puerta, sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse un pantalón.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio enfrente al dueño de sus meditaciones se quedó por completo paralizado, en sus ojos una nube se formó, incapaz de mirar con claridad, sintió mareo y se desestabilizó, pero antes de caer al suelo Hyun Joong lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Aquel desmayo repentino preocupó mucho a Hyun Joong, cerró con una patada la puerta y cargó a Jaejoong entre sus brazos, llevándolo a la habitación.

Acostó al otro Kim en la cama y lo contempló, lucía mucho más hermoso así que usando esa gran bocota para decir tonterías, aunque aquella boca sabía hacer muchas otras cosas, se sonrojó al recordarlas y mejor apartó la vista, que estuviera vestido en ropa interior tampoco ayudaba

—Diablos, debe estar muy enfermo para desmayarse así —pensó con pesar, buscó donde sentarse un poco y desde ahí lo observó, aquella figura frente a él resultaba etérea— Es tan atractivo

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, su rostro sonrojado a más no poder, por su mente pasaban tantas cosas que sintió vergüenza, aunque no renegaba de su condición como homosexual, jamás admitiría que sentía todos aquellos deseos impuros, sobre todo hacia quien le sacaba tanto de sus casillas, aunque por otro lado ese sujeto era también el hombre con quien tuvo la mejor experiencia sexual de toda su vida.

—Maldita sea, esto no puede continuar así

Molesto se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia la cama, checó los signos vitales y la respiración de Jaejoong, no era médico, pero supuso que todo estaba normal, parecía más bien estar tranquilamente durmiendo. Movió su mano hacia la frente y tanteó la temperatura, también estaba normal.

Admiró la belleza de su rostro y se acercó un poco más, como si estuviese a punto de besarlo, pero en ese instante Jaejoong abrió sus ojos y lo observó espantado, emitiendo un pequeño sonido gutural, casi ahogado. En su asombro, aventó con fuerza al otro Kim, Hyun Joong retrocedió, abrumado y con pena

—Que… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —reclamó Jaejoong

—Tú mismo me abriste —respondió enojado y claramente sonrojado

—No tenías que acercarte así —murmuró, evitándole la mirada— ¿Qué te trajo a mi departamento? —preguntó mientras se tapaba discretamente con la sábana de la cama

—Ayer te fuiste, ahora no te presentaste, hay trabajo que hacer, vine a ver que te estaba sucediendo —explicó con el rostro rojo, no quería decirle que estaba preocupado por él

—Me siento mal —respondió, intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero fue imposible. Tapó su rostro completamente con la sábana— Vete por favor —pidió entre amable y cohibido

—Si estás enfermo llamemos a un doctor —sacó el teléfono celular para hablar, pero Jaejoong se destapó la cara y lo impidió

—No te pedí que te involucraras, solo vete —ordenó esta vez

—No lo haré —repuso— Si no te sientes tan mal como para ir al doctor entonces puedes trabajar —dijo enojado, acercándose a la cama sujetó a Jaejoong del brazo y lo jaló hacia afuera

—Suéltame —demandó molesto, pero Hyun Joong no le hizo caso

Jaejoong fue arrastrado hacia el clóset, ahí el otro lo empujó

—Anda, vístete… te espero afuera —habló de mal modo y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta

Jaejoong gimoteó, sobando su brazo, estaba ligeramente rojo debido al jalón

—Bruto —susurró con el corazón palpitando inusualmente

De pronto se imaginó siendo sujetado firmemente por Hyun Joong, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, se puso tan rojo solo de pensarlo que comenzó a temblar, ¿Qué era de pronto aquel deseo hacia ese sujeto a quien detestaba tanto? No le cabía duda que saberlo el mismo hombre que lo hizo pasar tremenda noche lo estaba influenciando, pero no dejaba de ser el odioso Kim Hyun Joong, a quien su padre le estaba pidiendo convertirlo en su amigo, pero aquella posibilidad se estaba viendo cada vez más lejana.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por seguir aquí leyendo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen comentarios :)**


	11. Eterna negación

**Capítulo 11. Eterna negación**

Aquel lunes por la mañana llegó sorpresivamente temprano, el fin de semana no había estado de fiesta en fiesta como solía hacerlo, así que estaba fresco como una lechuga, sintiéndose incluso extraño porque hace tiempo no tenía aquella sensación. Incluso llegó antes que Hyun Joong, así que se sintió superior a él

—Ojalá no venga a trabajar —pensó seriamente, suficiente había tenido con haberlo pensado demasiado aquel largo y pesado fin de semana— Es un fastidio, no lo soporto —vociferó para sus adentros

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el mencionado entró en la oficina, Jaejoong lo miró y en ese mismo instante lo vio como si se tratara de un ángel celestial recién llegado a la tierra, aquello lo hizo entreabrir los labios un poco, su detestable compañero se veía especialmente guapo, o es que quizás inconscientemente lo extrañó esos pocos días sin verlo

—Hey tú, despierta —lo sacó del trance el otro Kim, Jaejoong se aclaró la garganta y miró a otro lado, visiblemente sonrojado— Sigues soñando ¿o qué te pasa?

—No te importa, entrometido —respondió indignado, se volteó y agarró la Tablet sobre su escritorio, revisando la agenda de ese día

Hyun Joong miró atento a su compañero de trabajo, no podía negar que ese día se veía realmente etéreo, siempre era hermoso, pero ahora parecía un ser de otro planeta

—Es un alienígena —murmuró asombrado

—Disculpa ¿dijiste algo? —inquirió confundido, pues solo escuchó la voz ajena sin entender las palabras que había dicho

—Nada, trabaja —contestó avergonzado. Carraspeó y fue hacia su lugar

Ambos estuvieron absortos en sus actividades por un tiempo, pero luego fue inevitable mirarse discretamente, por fortuna sus miradas nunca se cruzaron la una a la otra. Llegó la hora de comer y rápido Hyun Joong salió de ahí, Jaejoong ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de darse cuenta, pero cuando ya no lo vio ahí se relajó por completo

—Se fue, ya me siento tranquilo —sonrió, estirando luego todos los músculos de su cuerpo

Jaejoong no tenía hambre, así que decidió no salir, en cambio sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Yunho, necesitaba hablar con alguien y él era el indicado

—No estás ocupado ¿verdad? —preguntó apenas oyó la voz de su amigo

—Justo acabo de salir del banco, quedé con Junsu para comer, pero ¿quieres que nos veamos? Para cancelarle antes que llegue al restaurante —respondió con solemnidad, para él no había nada más importante que sus amigos, por encima de su novio

—No le canceles, solo quiero hablar pero ¿vas manejando?

—Sí, de hecho —respondió apenado, no solía responder el teléfono, aunque este se sincronizaba con su automóvil, incluso así se distraía

—Hablamos luego entonces

—Pero espera ¿tú estás bien? Me preocupas amigo

—Estoy bien —sonrió conmovido— No te preocupes, solo quería perder el tiempo

—Está bien, charlamos luego, adiós, cuídate

—Tú también, saludos a Junsu

Ambos colgaron el teléfono, así que Jaejoong se puso un poco a revisar su cuenta de Instagram que la tenía muy abandonada, pero solo reaccionó a un par de fotos de artículos de moda y salió, le aburría últimamente ver sus redes. De pronto una llamada que no esperaba sonó, en pantalla apareció el nombre de Yoochun, dudó un poco en responder pero lo hizo

—Hola, que sorpresa —habló enseguida

—Lo sé ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien ¿y tú? ¿cómo les va ahora a Changmin y a ti viviendo juntos? —cuestionó sintiendo que aun le dolía un poco, o quizás solo estaba confundido

—Excelente, nos hemos acoplado muy bien —respondió contento

—Me alegra —aunque sonrió se quedó callado un poco

—Haré una fiesta en mi casa, como sabes en dos semanas cumplo años, quiero que vengas, será el viernes por la noche ¿vendrás?

—Claro que sí, ahí estaré

—Me hace muy feliz escucharte —dijo sinceramente— Me preocupaba que entre tú y yo algo no hubiera quedado bien, sabes que te quiero mucho

—Yo también te quiero, eres importante para mí, así que descuida, somos amigos como siempre —explicó contento, se sentía bien poder hablarlo con él

—Hoy dormiré muy bien sabiendo eso —rio un poco— Te espero entonces, si quieres traer a alguien adelante

—Sigo soltero, así que iré solo

—De acuerdo, conque vengas es suficiente

—Gracias, nos veremos ese día, hasta pronto —sintiéndose feliz pudo colgar sin remordimiento— Volvimos a hablar, lo extrañaba —suspiró, mirando fijo su teléfono— Solo espero cuando lo vea de frente no sentir las cosas que sentía por él, somos amigos, fuimos compañeros sexuales, no debí nunca sentir algo más —lamentó en silencio, pensando

Las dos semanas se pasarían eternamente, tenía aquel presentimiento.

…

El tiempo se pasó pronto, las dos semanas llegaron antes de lo que sintió, así que ahora estaba en casa luego del trabajo, preparándose para ir a la fiesta de su amigo. Los últimos días fueron muy difíciles para él, convivir con Hyun Joong cada vez representaba mayor reto ¿Cómo demonios se había puesto tan guapo de repente? Jaejoong no se lo explicaba en absoluto

—Basta, deja de pensar en él —reclamó a su persona, mientras se miraba al espejo y peinaba su cabello recién lavado— Soy tan apuesto —sonrió emocionado

Terminó de prepararse y caminó a la puerta con los zapatos que eligió para esa noche en la mano, ahí se los colocó y salió de su departamento, canturreando una canción, aunque se sentía un poco nervioso, desconocía su propia reacción cuando tuviese a Yoochun de frente.

…

La casa estaba adornaba de un modo bastante bonito y ordenado, Changmin se dedicó a hacerlo todo él mismo, ya que solía ser perfeccionista y muy pulcro, mientras que Yoochun se encargó de lo demás, la música, la comida, bebidas y otros detalles. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar uno a uno, Yunho llegó junto a Junsu, bastante puntuales como era su costumbre

—Jaejoong ¿no ha llegado? —preguntó el mayor de los dos

—No, pero ya lo conoces, si no se ve perfecto no sale para una fiesta, así que aún debe estarse peinando —respondió el cumpleañero, las parejas de ambos también se rieron

—No debe tardar —habló Changmin con amabilidad, aunque solía ser serio, se veía realmente cómodo y feliz en esos momentos— Están en su casa —dijo hacia Yunho y Junsu— Amor, voy a servir otros bocadillos —informó a su novio y se dieron un beso en la boca, luego el menor se alejó

—Ay pero que tiernos —se mofó Yunho para molestar a Yoochun, este sonrió contento

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace, nunca creí enamorarme así

—Se nota, felicidades —dijo Junsu conmovido— Yunho no es romántico —cruzó los brazos indignado, así que Jung se vio obligado a darle un beso en la mejilla

—Dime ¿no te he demostrado suficiente que te amo? —preguntó haciendo puchero, Junsu soltó una sonora carcajada y se aventó a sus brazos

—Solo bromeo, eres el mejor

—Ya van a comenzar con sus arrumacos, me voy —comentó Yoochun en broma

Yunho y Junsu se rieron y soltaron, segundos después el timbre de la casa sonó

—Disculpen —dijo a sus amigos y se alejó hacia la puerta

Cuando abrió vio a Jaejoong de pie, este le sonrió, así que también mostró una sonrisa radiante

—Viniste, gracias —expresó conmovido, Jaejoong asintió, mirándolo fijamente sin moverse por algunos segundos— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yoochun confundido

Jaejoong sonrió emocionado y negó con la cabeza, lanzándose a sus brazos lo apretó con fuerza

—Feliz cumpleaños —felicitó con entusiasmo, Yoochun cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

—Gracias —estuvieron abrazados unos segundos, luego el mayor lo soltó y besó su mejilla— Pasa —se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar, luego cerró la puerta

Todos los temores de Jaejoong se disiparon, al ver a Yoochun y tenerlo entre sus brazos le abrieron los ojos, ya solo podía verlo como su querido amigo, cualquier sentimiento distinto había desaparecido por completo y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

El grupo de amigos se reunió y estuvieron conversando mientras algunos otros invitados se acercaban de vez en cuando, la mayoría eran hombres y un gran porcentaje de ellos homosexuales, aunque no todos se conocían entre sí

—En dos meses viajamos a Inglaterra —comunicó Yoochun en medio de la plática

—Que bueno ¿de vacaciones? —cuestionó Jaejoong impresionado, su amigo negó

—Se casa mi hermano y como bien saben vive allá —respondió entusiasmado

—Baby Park se nos casa, como ha pasado el tiempo —mencionó Yunho, ya que entre Jaejoong, Yoochun y él eran amigos desde hace muchos años

—Sí, su prometida es inglesa, tienen un año saliendo

—Felicítalo de nuestra parte —dijo Junsu sonriendo

—Tú mamá debe estar muy feliz —insinuó Jaejoong

—Imagínate, si conmigo sus sueños de ser abuela murieron ahora está realmente muy feliz —respondió en broma pero a la vez no, todos se rieron.

Del otro lado de la sala donde estaban sentados, uno de los invitados miraba fijamente hacia ellos, en especial a Jaejoong, desde que llegó no le quitaba la vista de encima, era totalmente su tipo, guapo, de buen cuerpo, nada tímido

—No dejas de mirarlo ¿Por qué no le dices a Yoochun que te lo presente —preguntó la mujer alta y hermosa que estaba junto a él

—No, lo abordaré yo mismo —informó sonriente, bebió de su copa con vino y la dejó sobre un mueble que tenía cerca, la chica sonrió

—Ve por él tigre —alentó divertida mientras su amigo se alejaba

—Buenas noches —habló aquel hombre al acercarse al grupo de amigos

—Buenas noches —respondieron al unísono todos

—Me presento, soy Ok Taecyeon y no pude evitar mirar a una criatura tan bella —dijo mirando hacia Jaejoong, este enarcó las cejas, sorprendido por la forma de hablarle

—Oye, oye, tranquilo —le respondió Yoochun— Tampoco le mientas, solo es un poquito guapo

Todos los demás se rieron menos Jaejoong que le lanzó una mirada inquisidora

—Gracias por tus palabras, pero no soy una criatura, soy un hombre y seré inalcanzable para ti si no sabes como abordarme —habló finalmente Jaejoong, con su tono sarcástico habitual cuando intentaba rechazar a alguien

Sus amigos conocían ese tono y solo rieron por lo bajo, mientras un avergonzado Taecyeon se sonrojaba e inclinaba hacia él

—Me disculpo, tu belleza me atontó —se excusó solemnemente, pero Kim lo miró escéptico

—Solo pregunta mi nombre y ahórrate los halagos, no tienes que portarte así —regañó divertido

— ¿Podemos hablar entonces? ¿En privado? Me gustaría conocerte mejor —pidió interesado

Jaejoong miró hacia sus amigos, Yunho movió discretamente la cabeza para indicarle que fuera, pero miró hacia Yoochun y este parecía algo contrariado, lo que le hizo pensar que quizás ese chico tenía fama de algo no bueno, después de todo si estaba en esa fiesta es porque él lo conocía

—Ve —animó Junsu en voz alta, el único que no dijo nada fue Changmin, quien también al igual que su novio se había puesto serio

Finalmente Jaejoong se puso de pie y fue con él, se alejaron hacia el jardín

—Oye ¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó Yunho a Yoochun luego de darse cuenta— ¿Es mala persona?

—No es eso —sonrió un poco— Pero tiene fama de conseguir lo que quiere y bueno, desaparecer

—Jaejoong tampoco es de los que buscan cosas serias, después de ya sabes, él no ha vuelto a tener una relación formal —contó Yunho cabizbajo, solo de recordar se sentía mal por su amigo

—No entiendes, no es que solo buscará sexo de una noche, sé que lo seguirá buscando e intentará conquistarlo, incluso si esta noche se van de aquí para tener sexo, lo buscará de nuevo, cuando logre conquistarlo desaparecerá

—Entonces no es buena persona ¿Por qué dices que sí? —preguntó molesto Jung

—Porque es inconsciente, cuando siente que las cosas se ponen serias huye, pero no es que lo planee así ¿me explico? Es un sujeto complicado —terminó de hablar

—He escuchado algunas historias sobre él también, pero creo que Jaejoong es diferente, un hueso difícil de roer, así que no creo que se enamore de él, mi instinto me lo dice —comentó finalmente Changmin, Junsu estuvo de acuerdo con él

—Se preocupan demasiado por Jaejoong, él es fuerte, tiene un carácter indomable —aportó Junsu

—Eso parece —sonrió triste Yunho— Yoochun y yo lo conocemos bien y de hace tiempo, en el pasado vivió una relación muy tormentosa que lo devastó, por eso vive así, al límite, pretendiendo que nada le importa, pero en realidad es muy sensible —aclaró sin entrar en muchos detalles

Shim y Kim se miraron mutuamente en silencio, era verdad que ellos dos no conocían bien a Jaejoong si lo comparaban con sus parejas, tampoco sabían nada de ese pasado, así que era mejor ya no decir nada, si sus novios estaban preocupados por Jaejoong era por algo.

…

Luego de haber hablado de lo normal, sus nombres, trabajos y demás, comenzaron a hablar sobre las relaciones, Taecyeon le comentó que acababa de salir de una que duró escasos tres meses, pues no se pudieron adaptar bien y también mencionó que sus relaciones no habían sido muy duraderas en general en los últimos años

—Ya hablé mucho de mí, pero ¿qué me cuentas tú? No tienes pareja, supongo

—No —sonrió casi indiferente— Es aburrido y monótono, a mí me gusta salir de fiesta

—Entonces imagino nunca buscas nada serio

—Así es —dijo con orgullo

—Solo sexo, supongo

Jaejoong lo miró en silencio unos segundos

—No siempre llego al sexo, a veces solo es salir a beber o bailar con alguien, y bueno, también tengo mis amantes ocasionales, buenos amigos con quienes pasar el rato —explicó como si fuese cualquier cosa

— ¿Puedo tener tu número de teléfono? —inquirió decidido, Jaejoong asintió

Taecyeon sacó su teléfono celular y se lo dio a Jaejoong para que él mismo pusiera su número, luego regresó el aparato

—Iré por una bebida ¿te traigo una?

—Sí, whisky si hay —respondió amable, el otro chico se alejó

Mientras esperaba por su recién conocido "admirador", se acercó otro hombre hacia él, más guapo aún que el anterior, Jaejoong se asombró por la hermosa sonrisa que mostraba

—Hola ¿por qué no te había visto antes? —abordó a Kim

—Soy difícil de encontrar —respondió mirándolo absorto, sin duda esa noche estaba de suerte

—Lo imagino —sonrió galante— Mi nombre es Hwang Chansung ¿y el tuyo?

—Kim Jaejoong —se presentó de buen ánimo, prefería que lo abordaran de una forma menos formal y ficticia como lo había hecho Taecyeon

—Un placer —alzó su copa de vino, el otro asintió

—Hey, yo llegué primero —habló Taecyeon al llegar hasta los dos

—Solo estamos hablando —respondió con una sonrisa, Jaejoong intuyó que se conocían por la forma de hablarse

— ¿Son amigos? —cuestionó mirando a uno y otro

—Supuestamente —dijo Taecyeon dirigiéndole una mirada seria, mientras extendía el licor hacia Jaejoong, este tomó el pequeño vaso y bebió un poco, casi echándose a reír

—Puedo hablar con ambos, no se vayan a moler a golpes —expresó divertido, pero los otros dos dejaron de mirarse seriamente y sonrieron

—Nada de eso —aclaró Ok antes que se malentendiera la situación

—Encantado de conocerte, pero dejé a mi amigo solo, con permiso —dijo Hwang mirando hacia Jaejoong, este asintió con tristeza, pero luego volvió a animarse cuando retomó su conversación con Taecyeon.

Mientras tanto Chansung se alejó hacia su amigo, que esperaba mientras revisaba su celular, cuando lo vio volver le prestó atención a él y no el aparato

—Tenías razón, se llama Kim Jaejoong —dijo en cuanto llegó

—Sabía que había visto su rostro antes —sonrió triunfante— Que pequeño es el mundo

—Que pequeño es el mundo gay en Seúl quisiste decir —corrigió al instante, el otro asintió

El amigo de Chansung era Youngsaeng, el mejor amigo de Hyun Joong, quien había sido invitado a esa fiesta por ser el novio del hermano de una prima de Changmin

—Es el compañero de trabajo de Hyun Joong, pero solo lo había visto en dos ocasiones, así que tenía mis dudas —confesó

—Creo que un rostro así es difícil de olvidar

—Te gustó ¿eh? —inquirió divertido

—Mucho, es mi tipo —lo miró de pies a cabeza y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior

—Todos son tu tipo —entornó los ojos con fastidio, pero sonriendo.

…

La noche transcurrió hasta que se hizo casi de madrugada, pero muy pocos invitados se habían ido, Jaejoong dejó a Taecyeon un poco mientras iba con sus amigos de nuevo

—Te ha agradado ¿verdad? —preguntó Yunho a Jaejoong y este encogió los hombros

—Algo, es guapo, interesante, pero hasta ahí, le di mi teléfono

—Solo ten cuidado ¿sí? —continuó Yoochun

—Cuidado… —repitió— ¿Por qué? No me digas que es un maniático acosador, porque le di mi número de teléfono —expresó alarmado

—No tranquilo, no tanto así, digamos que es inestable emocionalmente

—Ah, menos mal —suspiró tranquilo— Yo también, no hay problema —bromeó

—Tonto —murmuró mientras le daba un pequeño coscorrón

—Tranquilo, sabes que no pienso pasar por lo mismo, no me engancho con nadie —le dijo a Park

—A menos que sea cierto chico misterioso con antifaz al que tienes que ver todos los días —completó Yunho para hacerlo enojar

—Ese idiota no tiene nada que ver conmigo —reclamó molesto, cruzándose de brazos

—A ver, a ver —interrumpió Yoochun confundido— Ese chisme no me lo sé —comentó ya que no había hablado de ese tema con Jaejoong

—Explícale, yo voy al baño —dijo mirando hacia Yunho, quien si sabía toda la historia, su amigo ni tardo ni perezoso le comenzó a contar todo sobre la verdadera identidad del chico de la fiesta de antifaces

Jaejoong fue al baño del primer piso, cerca de las escaleras, pero estaba ocupado, suspiró resignado y decidió subir al segundo piso, donde había otro, caminó y atravesó las dos habitaciones, afuera del baño estaba Chansung de pie, esperando, se miraron sonriendo

— ¿Ocupado? —preguntó Kim para romper el silencio

—Debe ser chica —susurró muy despacito— Lleva como media hora dentro —respondió riendo por lo bajo, Jaejoong también se rio

Instantes después se abrió la puerta, efectivamente una mujer salía de ahí, les sonrió avergonzada a ambos y se alejó de prisa, los dos se miraron en silencio

—Tú primero —indicó Chansung, estirando la mano para indicar el interior del baño

Jaejoong sonrió amable y avanzó hacia ahí, entró pero no cerró la puerta, Hwang miró hacia el otro extremo del pasillo y al no ver a nadie cerca entró rápidamente también, Kim cerró al instante la puerta y empujó a Chansung hacia esta. Se devoraron a besos, apasionados y urgentes mientras se tocaban uno al otro

—Cógeme —susurró Jaejoong cuando Chansung le comenzó a besar el cuello, sus manos tocándole la entrepierna, despertándolo. No es que prefiriera el rol pasivo, simplemente era más fácil encontrar activos y el no tenía problema con ello

Hwang, sin que tuvieran que pedírselo más de una vez, giró el cuerpo de Jaejoong y empotrándolo aun más contra la puerta le desabrochó los pantalones y los hizo caer al suelo junto con la ropa interior, le acarició los glúteos un poco y subió sus manos, por encima de la camisa le estimuló ambos pezones, bajando nuevamente ambas manos hasta sujetar su cadera

Con gran rapidez desabrochó también sus pantalones, pero antes de hacerlos caer sacó su cartera, extrajo un condón y la tiró al suelo, luego dejó caer la ropa sin sacarla de sus pies, su miembro ya estaba erecto y se colocó el preservativo, escupió sobre sus dedos y con estos acarició el ano de Jaejoong, luego se introdujo sin pausas, pero lento, jadearon al estar unidos y comenzó a moverse

Aquella sin duda era una experiencia muy erótica, la estaba disfrutando como hace mucho, ni siquiera hizo por contener sus gemidos, mientras prácticamente arañaba la puerta del baño con su mano derecha, la izquierda la ocupaba en sujetar los glúteos contrarios, empujándolo hacia él

Chansung se corrió dentro del condón y salió despacio, los dos jadeantes, Jaejoong inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se besaron, separándose casi al instante

—Gimes tan sexy —susurró Hwang al oído de Jaejoong y este sonrió halagado, sintiendo que el otro se alejaba de su cuerpo para deshacerse del condón mientras levantaba su ropa

Kim hizo lo propio, acomodó su camisa y levantó la ropa que reposaba a sus pies, luego se miró al espejo y acomodó su cabello. En tanto Chansung usó el baño como pensaba desde el inicio y luego levantó su cartera del suelo, Jaejoong se apartó del lavabo para permitirle lavar sus manos

—Saldré primero —le indicó, Jaejoong asintió. Chansung antes de irse le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios

No se dijeron nada y salió del baño, Jaejoong suspiró profundo, sonriendo luego de relamerse los labios, que buena experiencia acababa de tener y ni siquiera la planeó, era lo mejor.

…

Mientras tanto en la sala, mientras el grupo de amigos platicaba en un sitio, Yoochun estaba con otras personas invitadas, charlando, ya que durante toda la noche estuvo atendiendo a diversos invitados, mientras platicaba con una vieja amiga y otras personas, un hombre se acercó a él

—Me hubieras dicho que era esa clase de fiesta para venir preparado —comentó jocosamente, interrumpiendo la charla de ambos

—No entiendo —respondió confundido

—Subí al baño del segundo piso porque abajo estaba ocupado y escuché a dos personas cogiendo —respondió divertido, la chica con la que platicaba Yoochun se sonrojó mientras los demás que estaban ahí se rieron

Rápidamente Yoochun buscó entre los invitados a Jaejoong, hacía tiempo que incluso él se había apartado de donde estaban Yunho y los otros, pero solo pensó que quizás andaba por ahí, ahora que le informaban aquello tenía más sentido, aunque miró confundido hacia el otro extremo, pues ahí estaba Taecyeon, conversando con otras personas

— ¿A quién diablos te estás echando ahora? —pensó abrumado, su amigo no tenía remedio.

…

Desde que abrió el mensaje de su amigo con aquella foto no dejaba de pensar en él, Jaejoong se veía muy apuesto, aunque siempre era guapo, vestido así daba un aire de sensualidad, lo malo es que estaba junto a un hombre atractivo conversando, seguramente su conquista de la noche, mientras él, como siempre, estaba encerrado en su habitación.

Nunca había entendido aquel mundo tan libre, era homosexual, pero jamás estuvo metido en aquel ambiente, siempre tratando de dar gusto a sus padres, de estar en medio de la frívola sociedad coreana, su único amigo gay era Youngsaeng, aunque realmente era su único amigo en general

—Tal vez debo probar —analizó, miró su reloj, eran casi la una de la mañana del día sábado y él no lograba conciliar el sueño

Sus papás estaban fuera del país, habían ido a un congreso y no regresarían en un par de días, así que aprovechó y sin bañarse simplemente se puso algo de ropa informal y salió, subiendo a su lujoso automóvil, no conocía de muchos sitios, siempre que salía a lugares como bares o antros es porque Youngsaeng lo llevaba, así que buscó en internet.

Finalmente encontró un sitio que parecía de buen gusto, no de mala nota, así que fue hasta allá, al entrar caminó directo a la barra y pidió una bebida. Miró hacia el frente, dándole la espalda al barman y admiró el ambiente, ahí era relajado, pero podía ver a varias parejas tocándose, como si aquel mundo fuese el único.

—Hola —saludó un hombre al pararse junto a él, Hyun Joong lo miró y levantó su vaso

—Hola —respondió un poco tímido

—Te ves muy solo ¿puedo?

Hyun Joong asintió, así que el hombre pidió una bebida y pagó las de ambos

—No vienes mucho a estos lugares ¿verdad?

—Se nota mucho, supongo —respondió apenado, el otro asintió

—Me llamo Kim Bum ¿y tú?

—Kim Hyun Joong, mucho gusto —se saludaron de mano

—Este lugar —comenzó a explicar de pronto— Es famoso por sus tocadas en vivo los sábados en la noche

—Ah vaya —expresó sin mucho interés

—Si tú quieres, podemos venir un día —propuso sin rodeos, Hyun Joong lo miró y sonrió, asintiendo, ese chico le agradaba, parecía muy decente

—Me encantaría —contestó por amabilidad, pero el otro lo tomó más serio, así que sacó su teléfono celular y lo extendió hacia él

— ¿Me das tu número?

Esta vez no tuvo más remedio que dárselo, era torpe para esas situaciones, el otro chico se veía mucho más relajado y experto, pero tampoco parecía un depravado, así que no le dio mala espina

—Tengo que irme, gracias por la bebida —dijo nervioso, aunque casi acababa de llegar

—Lástima, esperaba conversar un poco más

—Será luego —comentó Hyun Joong, sonriente, terminó de beber su trago y se despidió del otro de mano, muy formal

Bum lo miró marcharse y sonrió confundido, ahora estaba mucho más interesado en ese chico tan callado y apuesto, sin duda lo llamaría, quería conocerlo mejor.

* * *

 _ **Hola y gracias por leerme, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, quedó un poco más largo que otros jeje, dejen comentarios! Por cierto, alguien del pasado de Jaejoong volverá y le traerá dolores de cabeza, pero también algo más, no les digo qué jajaja, besitos**_

 _ **Ok Taeckyeon y Hwang Chansung son cantantes pertenecientes a la agrupación 2PM mientras que Kim Bum es un actor, conocido por su papel de So Yi Jung en Boys Over Flowers, donde también actuó Kim Hyun Joong, lo comento para que puedan visualizarlos**_


	12. Celos

**Capítulo 12. Celos**

Las tres de la madrugada del sábado y la fiesta llegó a su fin desde hace un rato, pero el grupo de amigos continuaba con la reunión, la música baja, cervezas y algunos cigarros, los cinco en la sala mientras conversaban.

Jaejoong se llevó un gran regaño de parte de sus amigos cuando la noticia de que estuvo en el baño con Chansung llegó a sus oídos, pero él no se arrepentía de nada, gozó como hace mucho no hacía, ese hombre sí que sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Y a todo esto ¿qué pasó con Taecyeon? ¿de plano lo bateaste? —cuestionó Yoochun curioso

—No, antes de irse hablamos, me llamará —respondió indiferente, no es que no le haya gustado, es que simplemente Chansung se llevó toda su atención

—Tú no tienes remedio —regañó Yunho— ¿No sería más fácil si te buscaras un novio? Eres el único del grupo que continúa soltero —mencionó preocupado

—Te olvidas de Heechul

—Por favor, él sale con ese hombre llamado Siwon, es inútil que lo siga ocultando, casualmente está fuera del país, en las Bahamas, por eso no pudo venir —explicó Yoochun

—Seguro crees que a las Bahamas solo se puede ir en plan romántico —burló Changmin divertido

—Claro ¿a qué más? —respondió convencido

—Entonces vayamos ahí amor —intervino Junsu, abrazándose efusivamente a Yunho

—Algún día —respondió para quitarse el problema de encima

El grupo de amigos se rio ante la respuesta, pero Junsu se indignó cruzándose de brazos

—Es verdad cariño, algún día —insistió Yunho, besándolo por todo el rostro para contentarlo

—Ay no, dejen la miel para la alcoba —regañó Jaejoong poniendo cara de asco

—A eso se le llama envidia —observó Yunho, sacándole la lengua

—Será mejor que me retire, es tarde —comentó Jaejoong mirando el reloj de su teléfono

—Quédate, no puedes manejar así —dijo Yoochun

—No estoy borracho

—No, pero tomaste lo suficiente para ponerte en peligro —insistió preocupado

—Es verdad Jae, quédate —estuvo de acuerdo Yunho— Junsu no toma alcohol, así que él manejará, nosotros no tenemos problema

—Ya, está bien, me quedaré a dormir —miró hacia Changmin— Si no tienes inconveniente

—Claro que no —sonrió amable— Eres bienvenido. Los amigos de Yoochun son mis amigos —sujetó la mano de su novio y se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo

Jaejoong se alegró de que ya no sentía ni la más mínima tristeza de verlos juntos, su cariño especial por Yoochun había desaparecido por completo, ya solo quedaban los sentimientos de amistad y eran mutuos, porque su amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Changmin y este de su amigo, todo estaba en su debido sitio.

Yunho y Junsu se fueron de la casa luego de pocos minutos.

—Mañana haremos la limpieza —avisó Yoochun a su novio antes que se pusiera a limpiar o recoger algo, Changmin era muy ordenado, así que hizo berrinche

—Está bien —torció la boca— El cuarto de huéspedes está acá —informó el chico alto hacia Jaejoong, él lo siguió para que le mostrara donde iba a dormir— Si necesitas algo más me dices, las sábanas están en el segundo cajón del armario

—Gracias —sonrió amplio

—Descansa

—Tú también

Shim salió de la habitación, Jaejoong cerró la puerta y fue hacia la cama, se tiró en ella y cerró los ojos, estaba tan cansado que no tardó nada en quedarse dormido, ni siquiera agarró más sábanas ni se tapó nada.

 _Jaejoong caminaba por un pasillo largo completamente recto, no se veía un principio ni un final, en ambos lados había paredes enormes que no lo dejaban ver nada más, mientras él seguía avanzando más largo parecía el horizonte. A su costado derecho apareció una puerta y se detuvo, abrió sin tocar, al hacerlo se encendió la luz y pudo ver el interior_

 _En medio solo había una cama, desnudo sobre ella estaba Chansung, el furtivo amante de esa noche, Jaejoong sonrió luego de relamerse los labios, no dudó en acercarse, el chico lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y se besaron apasionadamente, acostados, revolcándose como dos adolescentes calientes_

 _Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó de no tener a Chansung ahí, sino a Hyun Joong, completamente desnudo y ardiente, con aquella sonrisa que lo mataba lentamente. Tragó saliva aturdido, no entendía que hacía ahí, quería preguntarle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca_

 _—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin borrar la amplia sonrisa— ¿Ya no te gusto? —estiró la mano y le sujetó la barbilla, mirándolo a los ojos, con los rostros muy cerca_

 _Jaejoong no pudo responder, temblaba por completo, tampoco pudo moverse, ver tan de cerca aquellos ojos era tan excitante que pasó saliva con dificultad_

 _—Hagámoslo, repitamos lo de aquella noche —sugirió sensualmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, Jaejoong asintió, como hipnotizado, cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios_

 _Dispuesto a recibir tan ansiado beso, entregándose por completo…_

Jaejoong abrió los ojos repentinamente, sudaba en todo el cuerpo, miró el techo y la luz continuaba prendida, se quedó dormido sin apagarla, sacó su teléfono celular y vio la hora, las tres y media de la madrugada, apenas si durmió unos minutos, pero ese sueño duró solo unos segundos y se sintió como horas, perdió las ganas de dormir

—Diablos —miró hacia abajo, una tremenda erección le acompañaba, un simple intento de beso en un sueño lo puso así, ya no podía negar en absoluto que Hyun Joong le gustaba— Tendré que ocuparme de esto

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación rumbo al baño, tenía que pasar por fuerza frente a la habitación de la pareja anfitriona, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero se oía claramente hacia afuera, Changmin gemía como si intentara aguantarse, mientras la pareja reía divertida, Jaejoong sonrió, acercando un poco más la oreja para oír mejor

—No te contengas —oyó la voz de su amigo, mientras jadeaba

—Me da… vergüenza… —respondió Changmin queriendo apretar los labios, pero le era imposible, Yoochun se movía cada vez más fuerte —Nos puede oír…

—Y vaya que los oigo —pensó divertido, dejando de lado su morbo se alejó de ahí, continuando su camino hasta el baño

Jaejoong se bajó la ropa y agarró su miembro con la mano derecha, sin preámbulo de nada, comenzó a masturbarse vigorosamente, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, aunque no quiso pensar en nada, a su mente acudieron flashes de aquella noche en la fiesta de máscaras. Hyun Joong tomándolo por atrás, con fuerza, el choque de sus sudorosas pieles, el calor de sus sexos satisfaciéndose en la mejor noche de toda su existencia.

—Hyun Joong —gimió cuando llegó el orgasmo, el chorro de semen fue tal que manchó la pared tras el excusado, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que abrió los ojos, asustado —Dije su nombre

Mientras sus ojos se centraban en la pared, el semen se deslizaba hacia abajo, Jaejoong no podía creer que se tocó pensando en su detestable compañero de trabajo, que no le costó ningún esfuerzo terminar, que por si fuera poco, eyaculó tan fuerte que llegó a la pared.

—Maldita sea —enojado agarró papel de baño y limpió antes que se escurriera más hacia abajo, luego limpió su mano y tiró el desechable— Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, esto nunca pasó —susurró enojado, acomodándose la ropa.

Jaejoong salió rápido del baño y regresó a la habitación, esta vez si apagó la luz y se envolvió en las sábanas, ya no quería pensar en lo que pasó en el baño, no tenía por qué repetirse de nuevo.

…

El resto del fin de semana la pasó encerrado en su departamento, aburrido y viendo películas, algunas series de televisión, incluso comió pizza a domicilio, pese a que solía ser muy ordenado a la hora de comer, la dieta de Jaejoong era estricta, como buen vanidoso, no se permitía subir de peso, además que comer mal podía arruinar su piel.

El lunes llegó casi una hora antes de su horario de entrada, apenas habían llegado algunos empleados, así que no tenía mucho que hacer, se puso a revisar sus mensajes pasados de correo electrónico y revisó algunos documentos que necesitaban firma, puso la suya y agarró el puño de papeles para dejarlos en el escritorio de su compañero para que pusiera la segunda firma.

Llegó hasta el lugar que ocupaba Hyun Joong y lo imaginó ahí detrás, mirándolo con esos ojos seductores, Jaejoong se sonrojó por completo, recordando aquel sueño con él, luego su alivio en el baño. Aturdido agitó su cabeza un par de veces, aventó los papeles y regresó a su sitio

—No ¿Qué diablos? —pensó asustado

Jaejoong sintió un cosquilleo bajo su abdomen y miró, de nuevo le sucedió, tenía una erección que clamaba por ser atendida, aquello lo asustó sobremanera, no podía estarle pasando aquello cada vez que pensaba en ese tipo tan fastidioso. Miró la hora en su celular, aun faltaban veinte minutos para que su socio llegara, miró hacia la puerta y dudó un poco

—Bien, no hay moros en la costa —habló bajito

Desabrochó sus pantalones y sin bajarlos sacó su pene erecto, miró con desconfianza otra vez hacia la puerta, entonces comenzó a masturbarse, intentando lo más rápido posible, pero no conseguía lograr eyacular, entonces le vino a la mente aquel sueño, los labios de Hyun Joong invitándolo a tomarlos, eso fue más que suficiente.

Lanzó un gemido último al sentirse correr y suspiró aliviado cuando el líquido por fin salir en su totalidad, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, instantes después la puerta se abrió, cuando él aún no subía de nuevo sus pantalones. Jaejoong se sonrojó completamente, aunque desde el ángulo de la puerta no podía verse detrás del escritorio, ver a su compañero llegar fue impresionante.

Se miraron uno al otro, Jaejoong tenía el rostro colorado y Hyun Joong no sabía por qué, miró a su compañero, la mano derecha estaba bajo el escritorio y la izquierda sobre este, apretada en un puño, le pareció extraño, aunque no sospechó para nada que Jaejoong estuviese haciendo algo tan indecente a esas horas de la mañana y en ese lugar inapropiado para aquella acción.

—Buenos días —saludó mirándolo con desconfianza

—Bue… bue… buenos días —respondió nervioso. Quería abrocharse el pantalón, pero temía ser descubierto

—Llegas temprano, pero pareces más dormido que otros días —dijo por molestar— Inútil

—Cállate —contestó molesto, luego miró discretamente hacia abajo, su pantalón estaba manchado de semen— Lo que me faltaba —gruñó para sí mismo

—Estos papeles ¿son para firma? —preguntó al llegar a su escritorio

—Sí —respondió indiferente, acomodándose con discreción la ropa, pero al subir el cierre del pantalón hizo un notorio ruido que hizo voltear a su compañero

Por primera vez Hyun Joong lo miró con suspicacia, eso hizo sonrojar mucho más a Jaejoong

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con desconfianza, el otro Kim asintió— Ya vuelvo —se retiró rápido del escritorio y salió de la oficina, su corazón latió de prisa— ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo antes que llegara? —pensó confundido y apenado, sospechando un poco— No ¿sería capaz? —analizó contrariado, quizás su mente sucia le jugaba una trastada.

Jaejoong suspiró aliviado de verlo marcharse, acomodó bien su ropa y se levantó rápido para buscar unos pañuelos desechables y limpiarse el pantalón. Se deshizo de toda evidencia y aún alcanzó a volver a su lugar pretendiendo que nada pasó.

…

A razón de mediodía recibió una inesperada llamada, contestó enseguida, se trataba de Taecyeon

—Vaya sorpresa —saludó motivado

—Dime que me aceptas una salida a comer —habló el chico que acababa de conocer el fin de semana, Jaejoong sonrió

—A comer… ¿por qué no? ¿a dónde me llevarás? —preguntó de forma coqueta

Del otro lado, en su escritorio, Hyun Joong miraba de tanto en tanto hacia su compañero, por su forma de sonreír y hablar, suponía que estaba coqueteando con algún tipo. Recordó la foto que le envió su amigo Youngsaeng y la imagen le vino a la mente

—¿Qué te gusta comer? —preguntó con inocencia

—Un buen trozo de carne —respondió a propósito, mirando con discreción a su compañero— ¿Estoy tratando de darle celos? —pensó angustiado Jaejoong, ni él mismo se entendía

—Es temprano para eso —contestó entendiendo la indirecta, Jaejoong se avergonzó, había llegado demasiado lejos con quien prácticamente era un desconocido, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero en esta ocasión su propósito era llamar la atención de Hyun Joong y eso lo asustó.

—Entonces algo de comida italiana está bien —rectificó preocupado

—Dime ¿dónde paso por ti?

—Te mando la ubicación por mensajería. Solo tengo dos horas para comer, así que elije algo cerca, sorpréndeme —dijo coquetamente

—Así será

Los dos colgaron la llamada, Jaejoong miró la hora. Mientras en su lugar Hyun Joong pretendía que no prestó atención en la llamada, pero en realidad estaba muy intrigado por saber

—Oye tú robot ¿no piensas ir a comer? —preguntó Jaejoong levantándose de su lugar

Hyun Joong fingió no haberlo escuchado y siguió viendo su tableta electrónica, Jaejoong carraspeó y avanzó hacia su escritorio, mirándolo de frente

—Te estoy hablando

—Perdón, te ignoraba —respondió juguetón. Le gustaba cuando Jaejoong se portaba infantil y lo molestaba, era encantador

—Saldré a comer con un amigo —informó aunque nadie le preguntó

—Que bueno, diviértete —expresó indiferente

Jaejoong lo miró en silencio unos segundos y se fue rápido de ahí, una vez que cerró la puerta marchándose por completo, Hyun Joong se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, suspiró profundo

—Sal mejor conmigo… —susurró nervioso, como si se lo hubiera dicho de frente, luego alborotó su cabello— Diablos, no puede ser que me guste ese sujeto —pensó angustiado.

…

Bastante puntual Taecyeon pasó por Jaejoong y fueron a un restaurante muy refinado, era obvio que ese sujeto trataba de impresionarlo, pero los lujos no eran algo con lo que Kim soñaba, el prefería una agradable compañía y por supuesto, el mejor sexo

—Pide lo que quieras —dijo para volver a intentar impresionar, Jaejoong sonrió

—Ese delicioso mesero —respondió señalando con la cabeza a un chico apuesto que pasó justo al lado de ambos

—¿Solo piensas en sexo? —preguntó divertido, todos los comentarios de Kim eran en doble sentido, Jaejoong se dio cuenta y sonrió apenado

—Solo bromeo —respondió casi tímido— Veamos que hay —habló mientras abría la carta

Aunque él propuso el tipo de comida no le apeteció nada, así que pidió una ensalada, cosa que a Taecyeon le pareció muy raro, pues creyó que pediría pasta o algo así. Tomaron un poco de vino tinto también y prácticamente salieron de ahí apenas terminaron de comer, sin hacer sobremesa

—Aun quedan setenta minutos ¿hay algo más que quieras hacer?

—Si te respondo dirás que solo pienso en sexo —contestó con descaro, Taecyeon sonrió

—De verdad me gustas y me encantaría hacerlo contigo —estiró su mano y le pasó algo de cabello tras la oreja— Pero quiero conocerte mejor —confesó casi con dulzura, Jaejoong mostró una amplia sonrisa

—Eso sonó muy tierno —reconoció

Aunque estaban en la vía pública, a Jaejoong no le importó, dio un paso al frente hacia él, estiró la mano derecha y le sujetó el cuello, lo atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso suave y sensual, lento y rápido, pero que lo dejó sin aliento

—Me iré caminando, llámame —guiñó el ojo y sin esperar respuesta le dio la espalda, alejándose

Taecyeon lo miró embelesado, si la seducción tenía nombre, ese era Kim Jaejoong.

…

Mientras tanto en la oficina, Hyun Joong muerto de celos, ni siquiera salió a comer, esperando por su compañero y su regreso, casi se completaban las dos horas y no volvía, así que imaginó lo peor, que en lugar de irse a comer, seguro se fueron a revolcar a cualquier sitio

—Cálmate un poco, no es nada tuyo ¿Qué te importa dónde y con quién esté? —se regañó enojado, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía negarse a sí mismo lo mucho que le gustaba Jaejoong, quizás algo más.

Para su fortuna finalmente el dueño de sus pensamientos se apareció, se le veía algo agotado, pero era porque caminó mucho, sin embargo a Hyun Joong le dio a pensar otras cosas que dispararon sus celos mucho más

—Mira la hora, tardaste mucho —regañó apenas el otro cerró la puerta

—No seas ridículo, faltan cinco minutos, llegué a tiempo —repuso molesto ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para reclamarle así? Los dos eran empleados del mismo nivel, él no era su jefe para hablarle de ese modo

—Como sea, seguro vienes relajado después de esa "comida" —habló con sarcasmo, Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo, su compañero estaba muy raro

—Déjame en paz —volteó la cara

Hyun Joong no supo que lo motivó a hacer aquello, pero se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al otro Kim, haciéndolo voltear, estaban un poco cerca

—Hay mucho trabajo, lo entiendes ¿cierto? —retó en un tono un poco arrogante

—Sí, lo que no entiendo es tu comportamiento —lo miró fijamente— Acaso ¿estás celoso? —inquirió en un tono sutil, estirando un poco su cabeza hacia él para provocarlo

—No seas ridículo —entornó los ojos— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Porque soy guapo y te gusto, pero eres un cobarde que sigue en el clóset —respondió sin pelos en la lengua

Hyun Joong, harto de escuchar lo mismo lo agarró por la cintura, sorprendiéndolo, Jaejoong abrió amplio los ojos y como medio de defensa lo sujetó de los hombros con ambas manos, empujándolo para que le soltase, pero el otro no lo hizo, por el contrario, lo atrajo con fuerza y sus cuerpos quedaron muy cerca, más no sus rostros

—Anda, sácame del clóset si tanto te importa —retó sin miedo aparente, pero le temblaban las rodillas, el cuerpo de Jaejoong era cálido y lo hacía sentir miles de cosas

—Entonces —tragó saliva— ¿Estás admitiendo que eres Gay? —siguió el juego, pero también se moría de los nervios

—Pruébalo —susurró, mirando por segundos sus labios

—Suéltame ya —ordenó preocupado, sin saber si podría contenerse o no por más tiempo

Hyun Joong lo apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la entrepierna del otro ligeramente levantada, tragó saliva y en un acto de cobardía lo soltó, alejándose rápido de él, Jaejoong sintió que le volvió el alma al cuerpo

—Eres un imbécil —gritó aturdido, salió de prisa de la oficina, rumbo al baño, necesita refrescarse un poco

Mientras que Hyun Joong desde su escritorio respiró con dificultad, tratando de normalizar su latido del corazón, pero estaba temblando, las ganas por besarlo y tomarlo ahí mismo en la oficina fueron demasiadas, la tensión sexual se había disparado y ya ninguno de los dos iba a poderla evitar de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Espero hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad... Dejen comentarios :)**_


	13. Una rápida solución

**Capítulo 13. Una rápida solución**

Después del suceso en la oficina nada volvió a ser igual, las miradas entre ambos no fueron las mismas, evitaban mirarse fijamente a los ojos y volvieron al mutismo extraño de los primeros días, ni siquiera peleaban, era como si aquella tensión ahora los volviese mejores compañeros de trabajo, pero era inevitable, se gustaban y ya ninguno de los dos podía negárselo a sí mismos, diferente a lo que decían a los demás, era tan vergonzoso que no lo habían confesado aún a sus amigos.

Un viernes antes de la hora de salida de la oficina, Hyun Joong recibió una inesperada llamada telefónica, el chico a quien conoció en un Bar lo invitaba a salir esa noche. No dudó en responder justo antes de salir de la empresa, así que Jaejoong escuchó parte de la conversación y solo le miró alejarse en silencio.

—Va a salir con alguien —pensó algo preocupado— Yo creí que nadie lo pelaba al antisocial ese —analizó infantilmente, pero en realidad estaba celoso.

Jaejoong no lo pensó mucho y salió casi enseguida tras los pasos de su socio, pero evitando ser descubierto, Hyun Joong subió en su automóvil y avanzó rápido, el otro no dudó en seguirlo a una velocidad un poco más lenta, logrando su cometido.

Hyun Joong se detuvo frente a un centro nocturno gay, parqueó su auto y entró, mientras que el otro Kim, desde el suyo, hizo una llamada telefónica desesperada, invitando a una cita a alguien, aunque no tenía ganas de estar con nadie, pero necesitaba una coartada para entrar acompañado y no verse tan obvio.

Al cabo de quince minutos recibió una llamada y respondió, era su cita de esa noche.

—Hola, estoy donde me indicaste ¿estás adentro?

—No, en mi auto, espérame en la puerta —respondió y salió rápido de su vehículo, reuniéndose con él.

—Me hizo feliz tu llamada —dijo sonriente, Jaejoong solo sonrió incómodo.

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación Taecyeon.

—Entremos —indicó con la mano que pasara primero y Jaejoong obedeció.

Apenas ingresó en el lugar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a su socio, pero no lo encontró, mientras que su acompañante buscó una mesa en la que pudieran sentarse, pero el lugar estaba bastante lleno y solo encontraron tres asientos frente a la barra, así que tomaron dos de ellos, pidiendo ahí su bebida.

—Este lugar, no es muy bueno que digamos ¿por qué lo elegiste? —preguntó pensando en los lujos, el sitio era promedio para ellos ser personas de dinero.

—La música es buena —improvisó, ya que él tampoco había estado ahí antes, por lo que supuso ese sitio le gustaba a Hyun Joong precisamente por no ser muy conocido en la alta sociedad gay de esa ciudad, después de todo, él seguía en el closet, estaba más que demostrado.

—Si lo dices tú, lo creeré —comentó mientras pasaba un poco de cabello tras la oreja de Kim, este solo sonrió por compromiso, luego discretamente volteó su cabeza para continuar buscando a su compañero de trabajo.

…

Apenas se sentaron en la mesa que eligieron, ordenaron un par de bebidas, Hyun Joong a diferencia de Kim Bum, se mostraba un poco incómodo, hace tiempo no tenía una cita de ese tipo y no solía ir a lugares nocturnos enfocados al ambiente homosexual, además su último encuentro sexual fue en aquella fiesta donde conoció a Jaejoong.

—No lo entiendo ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? —se cuestionó molesto, mientras ignoraba sin querer a su compañero de esa noche.

—Parece que no estás aquí —comentó con un tono de voz más alto que hizo a Hyun Joong voltear.

—Perdón, estoy pensando en cosas del trabajo —mintió con descaro.

—Bueno entonces, platícame de ti —comenzó a entablar una conversación decente.

Aunque sin mucho ánimo, Hyun Joong respondió a la petición y así ambos empezaron a conocerse un poco mejor.

…

—Te noto distraído ¿buscas algo? —cuestionó Taecyeon una vez que Jaejoong volvió a distraerse buscando a su némesis.

—Perdón, tengo un amigo que suele venir, lo buscaba —dijo mentiras sin problema, pero su compañero no le creyó.

—Ya veo, pero podrás verlo otro día, esta noche eres mío —expresó seductoramente, sin embargo, Jaejoong enarcó una ceja y lo miró fijo.

—Escucha bien y nunca lo olvides —sonrió ampliamente— Yo no soy de nadie —respondió con frialdad, a Taecyeon se le erizó la piel, pero eso lo excitó mucho más.

—Tienes carácter, me gustas mucho —confesó sonriente.

—Le gusto a varios y me doy el lujo de elegir —reafirmó su posición.

Con cada palabra de Jaejoong, Taecyeon quedaba más fascinado, sin duda hace tiempo no le gustaba tanto alguien.

—Me gustaría conocerte mejor, pero quiero saber hasta dónde quieres llegar y qué buscas, tú me llamaste esta noche, no se te olvide —remató esta vez Taecyeon.

Jaejoong se quedó callado un momento, era obvio que solo le estaba utilizando, pero no podía decirle eso, por otro lado, recordaba las palabras de Yoochun, según su amigo, el otro chico gustaba de buscar a los hombres, salía con ellos y luego sin más se alejaba, pero con él parecía más serio, estaba confundido.

—Así soy yo, me gusta salir en citas, sin buscar algo serio —contestó esta vez lo más sincero que pudo, pues realmente no estaba interesado en una relación.

—Entonces ¿buscas sexo? ¿solo eso?

—No exactamente sexo —contradijo un poco apenado— Salir con alguien no implica solo sexo ¿o sí?

—No —admitió— Pero tú no pareces estar interesado en otra cosa, sin embargo yo —estiró la mano y agarró la de Jaejoong sobre la mesa— Quisiera tener algo más contigo.

—Lo siento —no tardó en responder, alejando su mano de la otra— No busco nada serio, con nadie.

—Déjame intentarlo, quiero conquistarte —insistió él, serio, Jaejoong suspiró agobiado.

—Fue un error invitarte, será mejor irnos —dijo con incomodidad.

—Entonces vayamos a follar, si a eso me llamaste.

—Que directo ¿no podemos salir simplemente como amigos? —cuestionó pareciendo convencido, en realidad no buscaba siquiera una amistad.

—No sé a qué estás jugando —habló confundido, mirándolo fijamente.

Jaejoong se quedó callado un instante, ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía idea tampoco de como salir de ese problema. Antes de responder giró la cabeza un poco y vio pasar a su lado a Hyun Joong, quien parecía dirigirse hacia el baño, entonces por inercia y sin pensar mucho en consecuencias, se levantó un poco de su asiento y se estiró hacia Taecyeon por encima de la mesa, sosteniéndolo de la nuca lo atrajo a él y le dio un beso en la boca.

El movimiento que hizo agitó un poco la mesa y eso ocasionó un fuerte sonido, por lo que Hyun Joong se giró hacia el origen de aquel, observando a Jaejoong besarse con un sujeto a quien no conocía.

Como hace tiempo no sentía, un malestar le revolvió el estómago y se enojó, pero no era un enojo cualquiera, jamás en la vida se había sentido igual, era algo más parecido a un dolor. Tragó saliva y observó por unos instantes, antes de retirarse deprisa, entrando al baño.

Jaejoong se apartó bruscamente y volvió a su sitio, mientras Taecyeon lo observó embelesado, ese beso fue exquisito, el mejor que le habían dado en toda su vida, pero Kim pareció estar buscando a alguien con la mirada.

—Tan de repente ¿Qué planeas? —cuestionó intrigado, Jaejoong estaba muy raro y ese beso seguro tuvo otros motivos.

—Me apetecieron tus labios, es todo —sonrió con descaro y bebió de su licor, pasando luego su lengua lentamente por entre los labios, coqueteando.

…

Hyun Joong entró al baño y lo primero que hizo fue golpear con fuerza la puerta, un sujeto que estaba por salir lo miró asustado, pero él lo ignoró, avanzando hacia los lavabos, se miró en el reflejo, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos desorientados.

—Ese tipo ¿Qué hace aquí? Y besándose así con el otro individuo —se revolvió su estómago solo de recordarlo— No… ¿Por qué debe importarme? —preguntó molesto en un susurro— Es verdad —agachó la mirada— Me gusta, es estúpido seguir fingiendo —admitió derrotado y dolido.

Se irguió con dignidad, arregló su ropa y entró finalmente para hacer sus necesidades, al terminar y lavar sus manos, salió del baño, regresando a su mesa, rodeando el lugar para no tener que pasar por aquella mesa y evitarse la pena de volver a sentir celos.

Kim bum lo miró con gesto preocupado, era obvio que algo sucedió en el trayecto al baño, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

—No estoy muy cómodo aquí ¿vamos a otro lugar? —inquirió Hyun Joong, su acompañante no puso objeción, así que pagaron y salieron enseguida de ahí, incluso aunque el show principal de esa noche aún no comenzaba.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante bar, no LGBT, un sitio mucho más tranquilo que el anterior, para conversar y pasar una velada más amena, aunque por la cabeza de Hyun Joong no salió la imagen desagradable de ver al hombre que le gustaba besuquearse con otro.

…

Después de estar en ese Bar durante casi dos horas, Jaejoong no volvió a ver a Hyun Joong, pero ya no se esforzó por buscarlo, así que dio por terminada su cita en ese lugar. Taecyeon y Jaejoong se despidieron con un apasionado beso, recompensa de Kim por haberlo utilizado esa noche.

—Tal vez es mejor si no volvemos a vernos —propuso Jaejoong justo antes de alejarse.

—No lo creo, te llamaré después —insistió sin debatir, dejando boquiabierto al otro, incapaz de contradecirlo, tan solo le vio marcharse.

—Él realmente tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo —susurró divertido, tal vez si le aceptaría otra cita en alguna otra ocasión.

…

Salieron del restaurante casi a la hora de que este iba a cerrar, cada uno llevaba su auto que dejaron en el estacionamiento, aunque no lo estacionaron uno junto al otro, el primer auto en ruta fue el de Hyun Joong, ambos se detuvieron.

—Gracias por la velada —dijo educadamente Kim Bum.

—La pasé bien, gracias a ti —respondió en el mismo tono, aunque realmente le fue indiferente, pero no quería ser grosero con él.

—Si tú quieres, podemos vernos de nuevo.

—Claro —sonrió un poco.

—Entonces te llamo —comentó por último, Hyun Joong respondió con otra sonrisa y asintiendo en silencio.

Kim bum le dio la espalda y comenzó avanzar hacia su auto lentamente, pero se detuvo de pronto, giró sobre sus talones y regresó los pasos, en el momento que Hyun Joong abría la portezuela de su vehículo, Kim Bum lo sorprendió, colocándole la mano en el hombro, el otro volteó un poco sorprendido, solo para verlo acercarse peligrosamente, robándole un beso.

Al principio Hyun Joong se sorprendió bastante, pues no esperaba aquello en absoluto, pero al cabo de unos segundos no dudó en devolver el gesto, tocando apenas un poco la cintura del otro. Abrieron sus ojos y se miraron en silencio un instante, pero no tardaron en volver a besarse, esta vez fundiéndose en un mutuo abrazo.

…

Jaejoong llegó a su departamento y se tumbó en la sala apenas lanzó sus zapatos en el recibidor, sin colocarse pantuflas, pensó en los acontecimientos de aquella noche y sintió vergüenza al recordar lo que hizo para darle celos a Hyun Joong. Lanzó un grito de molestia.

—No ¿por qué? ¿por qué tiene que gustarme ese imbécil? —cuestionó enojado— Es guapo, sí, pero su actitud apesta, es un aburrido y patético —suspiró profundo— Y muy bueno en la cama —completó, sonrojándose al venir a su mente fragmentos de aquella inolvidable noche.

Para Jaejoong aceptar que alguien le gustaba tanto era cruel y malo, porque fallaba por completo a todos sus principios, después de tan experiencia horrenda con el hombre que alguna vez amó, no podía permitirse dejar entrar a nadie, por eso se refugiaba en el sexo.

—No importa cuánto me guste, no me interesa si es el hombre misterioso que tanto me obsesionó, Hyun Joong es mi compañero de trabajo y alguien de la familia que mi padre pretende destruir, debo hacer lo posible por no pensarlo, verlo como debo, un enemigo.

Su análisis de la situación lo hizo sentir triste, pero debía seguir el plan o si no todo se saldría de control, si para eso debía traicionar a su corazón, sin duda lo haría.

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir aquí, leyendo mi historia, espero sus comentarios**


End file.
